War Child
by leafpool310
Summary: Lily Evans had a child when she was fifteen with Remus Lupin that nobody knew about. 21years later, her daughter is living in London with her husband and child, with no idea she's the sister of the boy who lived. When her husband is killed in a death eater raid, she learns the truth about her family and her husband, and joins the war in a way nobody would expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily Evans had a child when she was fifteen with Remus Lupin that nobody knew about. Twenty two years later, her daughter is living in London with her husband and child, with no idea she's the sister of the boy who lived. When her husband is killed in a death eater raid, she learns the truth about her family and her husband, and joins the war in a way nobody would expect.**

 **Chapter One**

Elaine shut the door behind her with her free hand as the two year old struggled to be let down. She released her grip and he ran off, giggling like a maniac. "Ben?" she called, noting the house was oddly quiet for that time of evening. "Hon?"

A crash coming from her kitchen made her heart pound and she hurried in that direction, one hand whipping out the wand she kept hidden in her jacket pocket. "Rowan." She grabbed her child again and continued walking in a rapid pace. Reaching the room she slowly pushed open the door, and the figure inside nearly made her heart stop. "Professor Snape." She glanced around the room again, noticing he was the only person there. "Where - what are you doing here?"

"Miss Evans." His normally snarky tone was subdued, quiet.

"It's Mrs. Davies now," she said coldly, yanking Rowan up off the floor and holding him close to her. "What are you doing in my home?" The man in front of her had been her potions master at Hogwarts, and had always been rude, condescending to anyone not in his own house. As a Gryffindor, he'd been especially cruel to her. And, as rumor had it, he was a follower of you-know-who, one of the darkest wizards to ever exist.

"Do you know the whereabouts of your husband this evening?" Severus Snape questioned, holding his own wand to his side, the tip lit. Elaine slowly shook her head. The man sighed, extinguishing his wand and putting it away. "You might want to sit down."

Elaine shook her head again, pointing her wand at his chest. "What are you doing here? Where is my husband?"

"I do intend to answer both of your questions, but I do insist you take a seat." His voice sounded sad, and Elaine suddenly felt cold. She let herself sink into a chair at the kitchen table. "As for why I'm here, Albus Dumbledore sent me. Benjamin Davies joined the death eaters three months ago."

"You're lying," Elaine said tightly, the coldness gripping her chest now. "He would never."

"He would, and he did, Mrs. Davies, I assure you this is not something I would lie about."

"But-" Elaine thought back. "If he had I would have seen his mark," she said suddenly, but even as the words came out she noted how Ben had changed in the past several months. "No." Her mouth was dry. "No. He wouldn't have. I'm muggleborn, it doesn't make sense for him to have-" She stopped, a new fear creeping into her. "Where is he? Why are you here telling me this? Why isn't Ben?"

"There was a raid on the home of Amelia Bones earlier this evening," Snape informed her, taking a seat across from her. "Amelia Bones was killed, but not before she took out many death eaters herself. Benjamin included."

Elaine shook her head rapidly, clutching Rowan to her. Tears formed in her eyes but she refused to shed them, not in front of her old professor. "And Dumbledore sent you to tell me this?" Snape nodded. "How - how did he know? Shou-shouldn't-" she took a breath before trying again. "Shouldn't someone from the Auror department be coming to tell me this? Why you?"

"I am sure someone from the Auror department will be here, shortly," Snape said calmly. "But they'll be here to arrest you and take your child into custody. Albus requested I be here to collect you if you were against the dark lord, which, of course, you and I both know you are."

She let Rowan down, the child going to his high chair and climbing up, expecting food. Elaine automatically stood up, going to the fridge and pulling out leftover chicken strips and popping them into the microwave. When it beeped she set them in front of her son before sitting back down.

"Why is it so obvious I'm against him?" she questioned, looking Snape in the eye for the first time. "I cou- I could be a death eater too."

"You aren't," Snape informed her. "If we are to leave we must do it soon. I am certain aurors will have identified your husband's body by now and will be knocking on your door. If you do not wish to be arrested, come with me." He held out a hand. Elaine sat there staring at it.

"How did Dumbledore know about B-Ben before the aurors did?" she asked after a moment. "How did you know?"

"I must take you to Dumbledore first," Snape said. "He can - and will - explain everything, he will explain what I cannot."

"I - fine." She stood, unbuckling Rowan and picking him up. "I - I guess let's go."

Snape stood as well, pulling a belt buckle out of his pocket. "This portkey will take us to the headmaster's office." Elaine sighed, looking around her home.

"Can't I just - I can stay and talk to the aurors. I'll let them know I had nothing to do with Ben or death eaters or- or any of it."

"They won't listen to you," Snape snapped. "They will arrest you and separate you and your son and I cannot let that happen to you."

"What?" Elaine stared at him, confused. "Why am I special, exactly?" Snape just shook his head, holding out the belt buckle again. Elaine sighed again. "Let me guess. Dumbledore will tell me that, too." Snape just gave her a short nod. She looked at Rowan. "You ready to go for a trip?" she asked the little boy.

"Ya," he said, and Elaine held him close, attempting not to cry. She looked back at Snape.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Elaine sat in front of the headmaster of Hogwarts, crying into a handkerchief he'd conjured for her. Upon their arrival, McGonagall and Snape had taken Rowan to Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, and so she'd finally allowed herself to have a small breakdown. Dumbledore was patient, waiting for her to calm down before beginning the conversation they both knew would be a difficult one.

It took several minutes, but Elaine finally set the handkerchief down on the desk and vanished it, before looking Dumbledore in the eyes. "How long have you known my husband was a death eater?" she asked bluntly. The headmaster heaved a sigh.

"I have known since he signed up with Voldemort." Elaine flinched, but Dumbledore ignored it. "We were unaware on whether you knew, or were oblivious. With your family history we assumed the latter, but there was no way to tell until tonight, until Benjamin asked Severus to keep you from being arrested, as his last words."

"How would Ben have been able to ask Snape?" Elaine questioned. "He was killed in a raid whi-" Her eyes widened. "So it's true," she breathed. "Snape is a death eater too. He was at that raid. He helped kill Amelia Bones."

"No. No he did not, he didn't get to the scene until after, under my orders." Dumbledore's fingers tapped on the desk, and it was then Elaine noticed only one of his hands was healthy; the other was blackened as if hit by a dark curse. "Severus Snape carries the dark mark, my dear, but he is very much on our side of things."

"You don't even know for sure what side I'm on!" She blurted. "I could be a spy for - for him. A good one, in fact. There's no way to know for sure. How can you trust me?"

"Because I knew your mother, and no child of hers would have joined you-know-who," Dumbledore said calmly. Elaine stared at him.

"How do you know my mother? I don't even know her."

"Ah." The old man stood, walking over to a cabinet with his hands held behind his back. He stared at a portrait, apparently thinking. "Miss Evans was one of our brightest students here at Hogwarts," he began softly. "Unfortunately, she made a mistake in her OWLS year - a mistake that resulted in you."

"What - I don't understand. I was raised in a muggle orphanage. Nobody knew who my parents were. All they had was my name." Elaine clenched her hands together into a fist. "I'm not a muggleborn, then?"

"No, Mrs. Davies, you are not. You are, in fact, a halfblood - your grandparents on your mother's side were muggles." He turned to face her, his normally twinkling eyes dull. "Your mother was Lily Evans. You would know her better as Lily Potter, however."

Elaine, who had started to stand, unsure as to where she was going, froze. "You - what?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Yes. Her pregnancy was hidden from other students and most of the staff, and after her birth you were taken to a muggle orphanage to be raised and to be safe."

"Why wouldn't I have been safe?" she demanded. "I was in just as much danger from the war in muggle London than I would have been in the magical one-"

"Yes, except your father wanted you safe from the stigma you would have faced had his role in your life and his own disease been revealed." The new voice made Elaine turn, and she saw a strange man standing in the doorway, dressed in ragged clothes. He looked sad, ill, as he took her in. He finally smiled. "Hello Elaine. My name is Remus Lupin."

"Remus Lupin - I know you," Elaine said slowly. "You're the werewolf, aren't you?" The man flinched. "No - sorry. It's just, I still had friends at Hogwarts when you taught, the Weasley Twins in particular, and they always told me what a good teacher you were. It was a shame when you were forced to stop teaching."

"Thank you," he said softly. "I appreciate hearing that."

There was a lengthy silence, as Elaine and the two wizards sat, no one unsure how to restart the conversation. "So why - why are you here? How do y-you're my father." The realization dawned on her and she stood, shoving the chair back. "Are you seriously my father?"

"Yes, Elaine, I am." Silence again, as the new widow could only stare.

"You're joking," she said finally, looking from one wizard to the other. "This is just a big joke, right? I'm not your daughter, I'm not Lily Potter's daughter, Ben is - Ben is still alive." Her voice cracked. "Right?"

"I wish I could tell you it is," Remus Lupin said sadly, taking a seat next to the recently vacated one. "I want nothing more than to tell you that the man you love is coming home to you tonight. But he isn't, and we want you to be safe."

"We?"

"Myself," Remus told her. "The headmaster - Most of the Hogwarts staff, in fact. We care about you, Elaine."

"Why? I don't understand any of this. I don't understand what's happening." Elaine felt the tears slipping down her face again and she angrily brushed them away. "Why now? Why tell me all of this now? Why bring it up now when my- my husband is dead? And why did you insist on having Snape bring me here?" She turned to look back at the headmaster. "It's more than what Ben said, isn't it? More than him asking Snape to keep me safe. You have your own reasons for it, don't you, other than a death eater's last wish?"

"Elaine," Remus said sharply.

Dumbledore interrupted. "No, Remus, she is right." The old man took his seat again on the other side of the desk."I do have my own reasons."

"What are they?" Elaine questioned him, crossing her arms. "Because I am not going to put Rowan in danger."

Dumbledore waved his healthy hand. "No, my dear, it's nothing like that. Have you realized it, yet?" Elaine numbly shook her head. "You haven't yet realized who your brother is, have you?"

"My brother?" She hesitated, going through everything in her mind. Lily Evans was her mother. Lily Evans, who had later married James Potter, and they had a child together before they died, a child named - "Harry Potter is my brother?"

She vaguely remembered the boy. They'd been at Hogwarts together and even in the same house for two years, but their interactions had been brief. The little she could remember that he was a quiet, scrawny child.

"He's the reason I asked Severus to retrieve you. He will need you this year."

Elaine shook her head. "No. I refuse. You can't just spring this on me hours after my husband died! No!" She stormed to the door and yanked it opened. "You know, headmaster, you should truly work on your people skills. They are sorely lacking, especially in the empathy area," she said, and left.

* * *

"Mama!" Her son's shriek of happiness upon seeing her when she entered the Hospital wing had her grinning. She picked him up, holding him close. His peanut butter covered face made her laugh.

"Hey baby. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes!"

"Mrs. Davies, you can't go home." Snape had been sitting on one of the hospital beds, and chose now to speak and to stand up. "The aurors will be waiting for you to get home. They will arrest you on sight."

"Why?" She snapped. "They have no reason to. I don't carry the mark and as far as they're concerned, I'm a filthy mudblood."

"Because death eaters have infiltrated the ministry and the auror corps, you idiot girl!" Snape hissed angrily, grabbing her arm as she made to go. She glared up at him. "You go home and the dark lord will force you to join him, or he will kill you."

"Do you think I care?" she questioned, yanking her arm away. "Let him kill me."

"And your son?" Snape pointed to Rowan on her hip. "What about him? I assure you, the dark lord has no qualms about killing children! Would you put his life in danger as well?"

"I-" Elaine slowly sank onto a hospital bed, releasing Rowan to go play. "I don't know what to do," she admitted. "I have nowhere to go. All Dumbledore wants me for is to ... a brother." She let out a small laugh. "I never had any siblings, you know. It was me against the world until Ben, then Rowan came and I- I don't know what to do," she finished helplessly.

Snape sat down on the bed across from her. "I can help you." She looked up at him. "I can hide you, if you'd like. You can stay here, in my quarters in the castle."

"Why?" Elaine questioned. "Why would you help me?"

Snape sighed. "Because it's my fault you're a widow now. Your husband - Benjamin was supposed to be a spy, like I am. He was not supposed to get as involved as he was, but he liked it - the power. And now he's dead. And you've lost someone who cared about you because of me, again."

"Again?"

Snape just stood and walked over the window. "The choice is yours. You can stay here, with me, or I can set you and Rowan up somewhere."

"What if-" Elaine hesitated, and Snape turned back to her, eyebrows raised. "How badly... who can hear us?" she asked suddenly, looking around the seemingly empty room.

"Nobody," Snape stated. "I cast a spell to ensure our conversation would be private."

Elaine nervously looked around again. "You're sure?" Snape simply nodded, and she took a deep breath. "You - well, you needed a spy, right? The - whatever you're in, you and Dumbledore and whoever, you needed another spy? That's why you recruited Ben?" Snape again nodded, and Elaine took a deep breath. "Let me do it."

"No," Snape hissed, moving to leave, so not to hear the rest of it. It was her turn to grab his arm.

"Professor. Please. Listen to me." Her heart was pounded and she was afraid, but she was sure. "Let me help. I have nothing else to do except be used by Dumbledore."

"You do realize in doing this, he will use you more than ever?" Snape asked her softly, gently pulling his arm away. "Neither man is all too forgiving, despite appearances. This is not a decision you should make in your grief."

"And if I go to - to him, tonight, and tell him I want to join him, you'd stop me?"

"You'd do that to your son?" They both paused in their conversation and looked over at Rowan, who had seated himself at their feet with a toy wand. "You would leave him an orphan? You have no mental shields, the dark lord would have you killed in a heartbeat-"

"I do," Elaine interrupted. "I do have mental shields. I'm a natural Legilimens, and so I learned occlumency as a teenager to counter it. I admit, it could be stronger, but I worked as hard as I could for it, and I think I could keep the dark - him - out."

Snape scoffed, and was about to say something when the hospital wing doors opened and Professor McGonagall entered. "Minerva," he said instead, nodded to Elaine, and swept out.

Inwardly cursing her bad timing, Elaine simply forced a smile at the transfiguration professor. "Good evening, Professor."

"Good evening, Elaine," she said gently. "Have you anywhere to stay tonight?"

"No," Elaine was softly, looking back at her son, who was banging the toy wand against one of the bed frames. "I figured I could go stay with Ben's family, maybe. His uncle Chester is raising Ben's brothers, so-"

"Or you can stay here," the professor stated. "There are no students here, currently, Albus has arranged for you to stay in the Head Girl suite if you so chose to stay."

"That would be wonderful, thank you, Professor." She pulled Rowan into her arms. "I ah. I'll head in that direction now, I think."

"Of course, of course. You remember the way, I trust?" The older woman looked sad as Elaine said she did, and took her son with her out of the hospital.

Being back in the head girl rooms felt strange, out of place. She'd graduated Hogwarts not exactly at the top of her class but close, married Ben, started a job at a clothing shop in Hogsmeade, which she'd then quit upon finding out Rowan was coming.

She and Ben had figured they could get by on Ben's pay from the ministry. Neither of them had planned for his death, and Elaine was quite unsure what they even had in their Gringotts account.

She told herself she'd owl them in the morning. Laying down on the bed with Rowan right next to her, it took only minutes for the pair to fall asleep.

 **So I came up with this idea while nanny-ing, and I just kinda went with it. Hope you enjoy it, and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a small review if you think there's anyway I can improve this!**

 **Thanks in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was actually surprised by the amount of people who reacted to my first chapter, thank you! Here's the next one!**

 **Chapter Two**

Elaine was up before the sun the next morning. She lay in the bed, watching her son sleep, his arms thrown up over his head in a way she'd never been able to figure out. His quiet breathing comforted her as her brain whirled in confusion with everything she'd learned just six hours ago. She rolled over on her other side after a while, noting the golden glow just above the horizon. With a groan, she got out of bed, wrapping a blanket around her and going into the other room. She sank onto the couch, and cleared her throat.

"Um. Hello. I don't know any of the house elves here, but if one could bring me a cup of tea-" She'd barely gotten the words out before there was a small "pop" and a house elf stood before her, oddly wearing a pile of hats and holding out a cup of tea. "Oh. Er. Thanks," Elaine said, taking it from him with a smile.

"Missus Davies is welcome. Dobby is pleased to assist Missus Davies!" The elf exclaimed, before disappearing with another pop, leaving Elaine chuckling to herself. House elves had always amused her in a way they didn't the purebloods she'd attended school with. As she sipped the tea, she again went over everything in her head.

Her husband was a death eater. Had been, because now he was dead. The thought made her throat close up, so she quickly shook her head and moved on.

Her mother was Lily Evans-Potter, who'd had her when she was sixteen. Not unheard of in the wizarding world, but rarer, as most teenagers hid their pregnancies with the aid of magic and concealment charms, as well as secret adoptions.

Her father was Remus Lupin, who was not only a werewolf but who seemed to her very unsure of things. Her mother had the excuse of, well, dying, but he'd been alive her entire life and had waited until now to reveal himself.

She had a brother. A little brother who was about to be sixteen himself and had no idea she existed.

She let out a groan, setting the now empty cup down and rising as she heard something tapping on the window. Elaine let the owl in and accepted her copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline made her heart sink.

"Amelia Bones, Aurors dead, found under dark mark." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, before scanning the article. What she saw made her gasp out loud.

"Do-dobby," she croaked, and the house elf popped back in. "Co-" she took another small calming breath. "Could you or another house elf keep an eye on Rowan? He's the little boy in the bedroom. I have to go speak with the headmaster."

"Dobby would be happy to! Dobby loves babies!"

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Dobby. I shouldn't be long."

Taking secret passages to the headmaster's office to get there as soon as she possibly could, her heart was pounding. She reached the gargoyles in less than five minutes thanks to her speed, and speaking the password, she was knocking on his door half a minute later.

"Enter," a calm voice stated from inside, and she pushed it open. Without a word, she flung the newspaper onto his desk and stood there, arms crossed, as he read it. He finally looked up at her.

"You people told me my husband was a death eater," Elaine snapped at him, yanking the newspaper up and shaking it. "This says he was an auror who arrived at the scene to help Madame Bones-"

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Davies, it is all a cover up." Elaine swallowed, her hopes dashed. Dumbledore looked up at her calmly. "It was Severus's idea, actually. He went to Voldemort- please, my dear, it is just a name - and his people in the ministry were able to spin this story."

"Why?" Elaine whispered, tears slipping down her face. She didn't bother to brush them away, instead just allowing them to fall. "I don't understand why you-know-who would agree to that, why anyone would. If Ben was a death eater-"

"Then the world - and therefore, the Order of the Phoenix, in particular, would have no reason to trust you. You would be taken into the ministry's custody for questioning, Rowan would be taken into Voldemort's care - not directly, but one of his followers would do it - and, ultimately, Voldemort's hopes of having you on his side would not come into fruition. This is all Severus's doing, so you could do what you asked last night."

"What I ask- You mean this is so I can join the death eaters, as a spy for you?" Elaine breathed. "I thought - he made it seem like it would be a bad idea."

"It's for that," Dumbledore told her. "But it's also because I need a Defense professor this year, Harry needs family after the loss of his godfather several weeks ago, and you need somewhere to stay. It will satisfy all of those."

"Hold on." Elaine sat across from him. "Defense professor?"

"Yes." Dumbledore stood and began to pace. "I was initially going to have Severus take the position - he would do well in it, after all, but the potions master I went to wishes to stay in hiding with Voldemort's return. He taught him, you see, when he was here at school. You graduated with highest marks in defense in your class, you took higher defense courses after graduation prior to your marriage, and you recieved top marks in those. You are a competent candidate, and it would benefit everyone involved if you were to take the position."

"I-" She sat there for a moment, taking it in. "I would be honored," she said finally, with a tired smile. "If you truly want me, I would be honored."

* * *

It was raining. Of course it was, Elaine thought with a sigh, standing outside the Davies family cemetery. Rowan sat in his stroller, holding on to a stuffed bear Ben had bought him for his second birthday. Ben's brothers - Roger and Kyle - and his Uncle Chester had not arrived yet. She'd owled them after learning about Ben, but had never received a response. Therefore, she'd planned it herself - with a little help from Dumbledore, as she'd no idea how to plan a wizarding funeral. She'd sent a second owl to the rest of the Davies, but none of them had responded to that one, either. Elaine had briefly wondered if you-know-who had gotten to them, but a member of the Order had confirmed they were alive and well, still living in London.

So it was with quite a surprise she saw Kyle Davies walking towards her. The twelve year old looked dwarfed in one of Ben's shirts, and it nearly broke Elaine's heart to see the poor boy. He was alone; Roger and Chester were not with him.

"Kyle," she murmured, heading in his direction. The child let out a sob and reached for her and she dropped to her knees, pulling him into a hug. "Oh Kyle. Why are you alone?"

"Un-uncle Chester didn't want to come," he managed in between sobs. "Said he didn't want to go to the funeral of a death eater. Benny wasn't a death eater, right? The papers said he-he was a hero."

"Oh no, Kyle, he wasn't." She continued to hold him, rocking back and forth in the rain. "Don't let Chester ruin your memory of Benny. Don't ever let anyone do that."

"Can I come stay with you?" Kyle asked, his bottom lip trembling. Elaine could only look at the boy. This poor child. His mother had died in childbirth, and Ben, Roger, and Kyle's father had commited suicide three years prior. "I don't wanna stay with Uncle anymore. He said nasty things about Benny."

"I'm sorry Kyle, but I have enough with Rowan." She smiled at Kyle, lifting his chin. "But guess what? I'll be at Hogwarts this year, so I'll be able to see you and Roger every day."

"Roger doesn't want to see you." Elaine looked up to see Chester striding towards them. He grabbed Kyle's arm and yanked him off the ground. "And neither does Kyle."

Elaine stood. "I will be the defense against the dark arts professor this year," she snapped at him. "And if Kyle - or Roger - want to come visit with me, or Rowan, their nephew, they may. Unless you plan to withdraw them out of one of the most prestigious schools of our kind? A school you went to, your parents went to, your grandparents...?" she trailed off as Chester smirked at her, handing Kyle a shoe and murmuring the portkey spell.

"I know the truth about you and your filthy husband," he growled at her. "I will not have my other two nephews tainted by your darkness. Do you understand? You mention one word to them not in their school syllabi, and I will withdraw them so fast their heads will spin, and then I will proceed to get you fired and thrown out onto the street." And with that, he turned on his heel and dissapparated away, leaving Elaine standing alone with Rowan, alone, to attend the funeral of her husband.

* * *

As Elaine walked down to the staff room four days after the funeral, a week since Ben's death, she revealed in all the changed that had occured in just seven days. Dobby had become her personal nanny while she was out doing other things, which was more of a relief than she would have expected, having a house elf help out.

She and Rowan had been moved into their own quarters of the castle, him having his own little nursery and her with her own room. It had been hard, those nights, falling asleep by herself. The first night she'd resorted to a mild sleeping potion in order to get any kind of sleep. Of course, she'd regretted it the very next morning, having woken up with a strong headache.

Professor Snape had tested her mental shields and found them lacking; therefore, she was under instruction to practice nightly and every morning, he would test them again. So far, she hadn't met his standards.

The newspapers had gone crazy with the news that war widow Elaine Davies was going to be a Hogwarts professor during the upcoming year, and she'd received an influx of owls offering their support. Of course there had been several negative reactions, but she didn't let these bother her. None of the owls had been from Ben's family, and she didn't contact them, either. They hadn't seen each other since Ben's funeral. Besides, September first would come soon enough, along with his brothers. She'd deal with it then.

Elaine hadn't yet had a meeting with the other teachers, all of whom she still remembered from her school days, even if she hadn't had them as a teacher herself. But as she pushed open the door to the staff room, she wasn't even nervous. She was doing this for a reason, she had to remind herself, even if she was dreading walking up to Harry Potter and announcing that they were related.

McGonagall - Minerva, she must remember she'd asked Elaine to call her Minerva, now that they were colleagues - stood by a stone fireplace, talking about something with Filius Flitwick, the short half-dwarf charms teacher. They both smiled at her when she entered, before continuing their discussion. Elaine stood by the wall, taking everything in.

"Madame Davies, how good it is to see you again!" Elaine turned to see Professor Sprout, one of her favorite teachers, smiling at her warmly. "Oh. You poor thing."

Elaine smiled sadly at her. "It is good to see you again, Professor," she said. After graduating Hogwarts, Elaine had been torn between furthering her herbology education or her defense one. In the end she'd gone with defense, but had taken a couple of herbology lessons on the side. Next to McGonagall, Sprout had been her favorite teacher. Ben's, too, which was why, she assumed, the teacher looked so sad upon seeing her.

"How are you holding up? When do I get to meet little Rowan? And none of that professor nonsense - call me Pomona. You've earned it, dear." The squat woman gestured for Elaine to follow her to one of the tables and the two of them sat down.

"Rowan's upstairs, I put him down for a nap before coming," Elaine explained. "I didn't think he'd be welcome at a staff meeting," she added with a chuckle.

"Oh he would have been more than welcome!" Pomona exclaimed, causing Elaine to laugh softly. "We don't get enough young ones here."

"We're a school," Snape said dryly, taking a seat near them. "All we do is deal with children."

"Ah but Severus, there is nothing quite like the innocence of babies," Dumbledore said, intruding on the conversation. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all the professors in the room. "Shall we let the meeting begin?"

Elaine sat quietly throughout the first half of the meeting, during which random topics were discussed, such as a way to make the Forbidden Forest a bit safer this year, with you-know-who's forces out in the open. Another topic was the conflict they were expecting between Slytherins and the rest of the school. It was here Elaine spoke up.

"Forgive me, but there's always been conflict between the Slytherins and the rest of the school," she said, hesitating slightly when all heads turned to her. But she continued. "Slytherin is always known as the dark house, and I don't see how that can be fixed without difficulty. Especially when - and I don't think any of us can deny this - most of the Slytherins have some family member on the wrong side of the war."

"What would you propose then, Mrs. Davies?" Snape questioned her. She paused, thinking.

"I don't know," she admitted. The conversation drifted, yet Elaine still sat there thinking, trying to come up with a solution. None had come to her by the end of the meeting, and as she stood up to leave, Snape touched her arm.

"Walk with me," he told her. She nodded and followed him down into the dungeons and into his office. They sat across from each other on either side of his desk. "Have you been practicing?" Snape asked her immediately, upon them both sitting. Elaine simply nodded. "Are you sure? Absolutely positive? Because you are not the first I have trained in this endeavor, and I will know if you are lying."

Elaine kept her gaze steady. "Why would I lie? I require your help, sir."

"It's Severus," The potions master stated after a brief pause, rising from his seat and walking over to her. "After we finish your training, you might as well call me Severus - we will be working closely together, after all."

"Fine," Elaine responded. "Severus. We both know I require your help. So, again, why would I lie?"

He sneered. "The other - child - that I tried to teach thought lying would be a good idea. Unfortunately, that lie cost him very, very dearly. I can't say I didn't try to warn him, but here we are, now."

"Who was it?" Elaine asked him quietly. "The other person you tried teaching how to block their mind. Who was it?" Snape - Severus (that would take getting used to) simply looked at her. She sighed. "Fine. Okay. I'm ready."

"Legilimens," she heard him whisper, and then it was there, that presence in her mind she had, well, grown used to. She pushed back, gently, and brought false memories to the forefront before releasing her hold. He slammed into them, into her mind, but she did not allow him to go further. He stayed there, at the front, with her pushing false memory after false memory onto him. After what seemed like hours, the hold released and he sat back, both breathing hard. "I assume by the fact you wore Slytherin robes in all of those memories none of them happened?" He asked her finally. She nodded mutely. "Very well done. We'll call it a night, shall we? We will meet again tomorrow, and if you pass then as well we'll introduce you to the dark lord."

Elaine said her farewells and headed back up to the third floor where her own office was. She'd been instructed to spend the next week or so coming up with a teaching plan to hand to Dumbledore at the end of the month.

She'd already decided that the first years would learn simple defense spells, and the level of difficulty would go up. First year NEWT students would, obviously, start with nonverbal spells, and so on. It looked like it was going to be hard, but she had every faith that she would succeed. She had to.

Dumbledore had the faith that she could do it, too, and so did most of the other professors. Except Severus.

She didn't know what to make of Severus, yet. Working together in each other's minds had given her insight that she never would have had otherwise, and it was, in a way, a more intimate thing than she'd had with Ben. She shook those thoughts out of her head.

Sitting behind her desk, she cleared her throat. "Dobby." The house elf popped in front of her, holding Rowan's hand. "You can be done for the day, I have him from here. Thank you." Dobby bowed his head and popped out. "Hey baby," she whispered to Rowan, picking him up and laughing as he grabbed her nose. "I love you." And she carried him to his crib in the corner of the room before going back to work.

 **Well? Opinions? Let m know in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Elaine stood outside of Number 4, Privet Drive, heart pounding and mouth dry. She couldn't believe she was here, a front door and a walk away from meeting her brother. Rowan was in her arms, currently tugging on her braid, and she absentmindedly pushed his hand away. Dumbledore had agreed she could be the one to come pick Harry up to bring to the Weasley's, to double up on meeting the Weasley's and Harry before her first death eater meeting that afternoon.

It wasn't an official meeting, per se. Severus had arranged for her to meet with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, sort of a precursor to her meeting the dark lord himself, but that wasn't until later. For now - she had to get through meeting her brother for the first time in both their lives. So she cleared her throat, walked up to the door, and knocked. Minutes passed, and finally a tall bony woman opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked with disgust, eyeing Elaine's old clothes and the child in her arm.

"Hi, Mrs. Dursley?" Elaine asked. The other woman nodded, still with her face scrunched up. "Hello. My name is Elaine Davies, I'm here for Harry?"

"Kid's not his is it?" A burly man demanded, bustling to the door and gesturing for Mrs. Dursley to go away. "He doesn't have any money, can't pay child support -"

"No, you misunderstand." Elaine tried to breathe through her nose, to keep herself calm. "Albus Dumbledore sent me here. Is Harry home?" The man looked at her like he wished to murder her, but he turned away from the door.

"BOY!" A scrawny boy appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing clothes that looked to be eight sizes too large and glasses that were broken at the bridge. "Woman's here for you. Take your business in the kitchen so the neighbors don't see."

"I assure you it won't take long, Mr. Dursley. I just need him to get his things and go, we can talk in the car."

"Car? Didn't know you people had those things." The Dursleys didn't even attempt to hide their laughter, and Elaine sighed.

"Harry, can you please go get your things? I'm taking you to the Weasley's." The teen nodded and took off. She turned to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. "With any luck, you will not see your nephew for Christmas or next summer."

"Good riddance," Vernon sneered, wondering away.

"What about the protection?" Mrs. Dursley whispered. Elaine looked at her. "He is my sister's only child. I do worry about him. I don't want him killed, like she was."

"Never you mind. I assure you he will be under the best protection," Elaine assured her as Harry came back down the stairs, dragging his trunk behind him. "You ready?"

"Yes, erm. I assume..."

"I'm from the Order, Harry. Dumbledore sent me." She shifted her son to her other arm and pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to him. The teenager opened the envelope and began to read.. "I'm Elaine, and this is Rowan. We're the good guys."

After saying goodbye to the Dursleys, they left. They reached the end of the street, and Harry looked around. "I thought you said there was a car?"

Elaine smiled at him. "That's what I told the Dursleys, but Dumbledore created me a portkey to take us to the Burrow. He advised that mentioning magical ways of travel around the Dursleys wouldn't be a good idea."

Harry grinned. "He's right." He hesitated as she pulled the portkey out of her pocket.

"Is everything okay?" Elaine asked him. He nodded mutely, looking at the small cup she held. "You've traveled by portkey, haven't you?"

"Erm. Yeah." He reached out for it and then pulled back. He sighed. "Okay. I'm ready." He reached out again and took it, Elaine activated the spell, and then they were gone off Privet Drive.

They landed half a minute later in front of a home that could only possibly be held up by magic. Rowan immediately started screaming upon landing, and Elaine tried to comfort him as the front door opened and a red haired woman came out.

"Harry dear! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. Then she pulled away, seeing Elaine and Rowan. "Oh. My goodness. Mrs. Davies. I was so sorry to hear about Ben."

"Oh. Um. Thanks," Elaine said, forcing a smile.

"And this must be little Rowan!" The woman strode forward, wrapping Elaine and Rowan into a hug, leaving Harry standing confused. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Harry. "Harry, this is Elaine Davies. You met her husband Ben last summer, do you remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Harry said, smiling. "I remember Ben. He helped pick me up from the Dursley's last summer. Is he here?"

Elaine and Molly froze. "I-" Elaine croaked.

"No Harry. Ben isn't here," Molly said sadly. "Come in, come in!"

Elaine shook her head. "I need to get back to Hogwarts," she said. "I have a meeting with Severus this afternoon. Could I leave Rowan with you and pick him up later? Dumbledore suggested I do so." Molly gave her another hug and took Rowan and his bag from her. They all bid their farewells, and Elaine disapparated, landing in Hogsmeade where she was to meet Severus.

Walking down the streets, she sighed to herself. Her and Ben's first date had been during a Hogsmeade weekend. They'd had tea in Madam Puddifoot's, tea neither one truly enjoyed, before going to get a butterbeer at the Hog's Head.

"Elaine?" The soft voice behind her made her jump, and she turned to see Severus standing behind her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she whispered. For a moment, just a moment, she had heard Ben calling her name. She let out the breath she'd been holding and turned to Severus. Clearing her throat. "I thought the meeting wasn't until later?" she managed.

"It isn't. I was going to spend some time in the bookshop before we met up," He admitted, and Elaine laughed.

"So was I," she told him. And so they decided to go together.

* * *

Malfoy Manor looked just like she expected it to: grand to the point of there being no point, except to show off how much money they had. She knew the Malfoys were rich, of course. She doubted there was anyone in the wizarding world, bar a few, who didn't know about their wealth. She even remembered when the Malfoy heir started Hogwarts. He was a pain in the ass, screaming about mudbloods. She shuddered, remembering that awful last year. Elaine had been distracted that year, what with the chamber of secrets having been opened, that she'd barely studied for her NEWTS. She passed them, of course, but barely.

Elaine struggled to get her thoughts back in order as Severus led her to the manor door, knocking twice. It swung open, and he gestured for her to follow. They'd made no more than five feet into the entryway before an extremely blonde woman popped up in front of them, a cold look upon her face.

"Elaine, this is Narcissa Malfoy," Severus introduced. "Narcissa, Elaine Davies."

"Benjamin's wife." A man came to stand behind Narcissa, and Elaine recognized him as Lucius Malfoy. "It is an honor to have you in our home. Benjamin was an outstanding addition to our cause."

Elaine looked down. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

He waved a hand. "Please, it's Lucius. We have lunch waiting, are you joining us? Draco is at a lunch meeting with other children his age - that we agreed he could be around." As they walked, he continued talking. "Of course, your child Rowan will be able to meet some children his age that are suitable. I believe Theodore Nott Senior and his wife had another son before she, unfortunately, passed away."

"Thomas," Narcissa spoke up. "The child's name is Thomas, and it would be splendid for little Rowan and Thomas to have a playdate. It's never too early to find the right people to acquaint your children with, Elaine. I'll owl Theodore when lunch is over, in fact."

"I would be grateful, thank you," Elaine murmured, thinking inwardly that it would be a long time before this Thomas boy ever met Rowan, if his father too was a death eater. They entered the dining area and all sat at the table, waiting for something. Elaine briefly wondered what, before several house elves popped in carrying dishes of varying sizes.

"Please. Enjoy." Narcissa sated as the house elves took lids off the plates and set plates and silverware in front of each person. The Malfoy matriarch smiled at them as she took a napkin and placed it in her lap.

After lunch, the men retired to Lucius' office, while Narcissa took Elaine on a tour of the grounds. They got partially through the tour when she suddenly stopped, looking over at Elaine with a sad look on her face.

"I know what I'm risking, saying this to you, considering you are going to be joining the dark lord shortly." She paused, looking away for a second before letting her gaze fall on Elaine's left hand, where the gold band still glinted on her finger. "Benjamin was a good man, but he was that; a man. Women are doomed in this war. We give our husbands, our children, and we are expected to sit back and watch. We must sit back, because in general the dark lord ignores us unless we benefit him, and because at the end of this we will be the only ones standing."

"I cannot sit back," Elaine whispered. "I have only my son, and I am what he has. What I'm doing, I'm doing for his future." They grew silent. "Draco isn't in danger, is he?" she asked quietly.

Narcissa turned her back to Elaine. "That path leads to the herb garden, but the elves are busy down there at this time of day, so we can venture back into the house. I'm sure Lucius and Severus are nearly finished with their business."

* * *

Elaine apparated back to the Burrow alone, after telling Severus goodbye. Inwardly she was shaking, but she didn't allow Severus to see. She knocked on the door, and Molly Weasley opened the door. She saw Elaine and beamed.

"Mrs. Davies! Oh, it's good to see you returning, little Rowan is napping in Ron's room, so if you don't want to wake him up you can join me in the living room, I'm working on Christmas sweaters. If you know how to knit, I can lend you yarn while we wait."

"Christmas sweaters?" Elaine smiled at the older woman. "It's just now the end of June."

"Yes, well, I have a lot of sweaters to make," Molly told her, smiling back. "Come, come, before one of the boys need something." Elaine followed her into another room, where Molly picked up a basket full of yarn and held it up to her. "Take your pick of colors."

"Thank you," Elaine said quietly, sitting across from Molly and choosing a dark blue bundle. She started unwrapping it, and paused, looking over at Molly. "How do you do it?" she asked suddenly. "Or, how would you do it - if you lost your husband, I mean?"

"I almost did you know," Molly said, a sad little smile on her face. "There was an incident last year - Arthur was attacked, and the snake venom-"

"Snake venom?" Elaine asked, surprised.

Molly nodded. "Yes. Arthur was in the wrong place at the wrong time and you-know-who's snake attacked him." Elaine could only stare. "He survived, of course. He spent some time in the hospital, the venom did not allow his wound to heal properly. It was a long period of recovery, even after he came home. We never told the children." She looked down at the sweater she was knitting, and then back up at Elaine. "I couldn't have done it without him, you know. Raising the seven kids. I don't think I could have raised one without him by my side."

"I have to." Elaine's voice cracked. "I'm the only one there for Rowan, and if something happens to me- he has uncles, but they - they know about what Ben did."

"I do too, and I don't judge that little boy for it," Molly said gently. "Your little boy is innocent, and if his uncles don't see that and don't want to be in his life, then that's their problem. Their loss. I will be there for you. And for Rowan. He is the sweetest child I've ever had the pleasure of taking care of - minus my own, of course." Elaine let out a laugh, surprising even herself. Molly sat next to her on the couch and took Elaine's hand. "Dumbledore told me who you are," she whispered. "And what you're doing for the Order, and I think it's brave. Rowan will too, when he's older. Not to mention, when Harry finds out - Oh, he will be pleased to have a family."

"I will too," Elaine confessed. "The only family I've ever had was Ben and Rowan."

"I know." The two women were startled by the door slamming open, and a pair of twins marching in.

"Hey mom-" One started.

"Do you have leftover lunch?" The other finished, before the pair noticed Elaine sitting there as well. "Oi! It's Evans!"

"Evans!"

"Hi Fred. Hi George."

"What're you doing here?" Fred questioned.

"Haven't seen you in ages."

"You stopped writing."

"Broke our hearts."

"Boys," Molly said sharply. "Be nice."

Elaine stood. "I really should get going," she said, feeling tears rise up from the conversation she'd just had. "How long ago did Rowan-" A cry came from upstairs, and Elaine let out a chuckle. "I guess he's awake," she said.

"Who's Rowan?" she heard one of the twins as she headed up the stairs, following her son's cry.

* * *

"When do I get to tell him?" Elaine and Dumbledore were sitting in her office, Rowan playing behind a baby gate. "Harry. When do I get to tell him who I am?"

"Perhaps at a later date, when-"

"No." Elaine stood up, pressing both her hands on her desk. "You kept this a secret my entire life," she said in a low voice. "You've kept it from Harry for sixteen years. I know the truth, so now he needs to know too. If you're too much of a coward, Dumbledore, then I'll go to him myself. And I mean it. You keep way too many people in the dark about things that involve them!"

"Fine," Dumbledore snapped, and Elaine could only stare as the old man stood up, slamming his chair back. "Tell him. But when he wants nothing to do with you-"

"You're the one that wanted me to help him!" Elaine shouted. "YOU. You wanted all of this and you got it, but you're still not happy, are you? You took my husband from me and you aren't happy. You took Harry's parents from him, don't think I don't know that somehow you're behind him going to that shithole of a home. You aren't happy because not everybody wants to do things your exact way. I can see why Ben rebelled against you. You aren't much better than the Dark Lord, you just don't use the killing curse yourself, you let other people do that!"

Someone cleared their throat, and Elaine whirled to the door, where Severus was standing. "Elaine. It's time for us to go."

"Dobby." The house elf popped into the room. "I need you to take Rowan out to our rooms, please. I have a meeting to get to."

"Yes miss!"

Elaine shot one last glare at Dumbledore before marching out. When they reached the front hall, Severus turned to her. "What was that about?" he questioned as the doors leading outside opened and they stepped out into the cool night air. "Care to explain?"

"Dumbledore's a right prat," she muttered, before sighing, looking up at the sky to calm herself. "I want to tell Harry."

"You want to tell Harry...?" He let the words trail off.

"I want him to know the truth, you know? That the Dursleys aren't his only family. I met them, you know. Rotten people. The poor child has been kept in the dark all these years, from what I understand. First with who he was, now his family- it's wrong, and I don't get why a school's headmaster gets to make all of these decisions about one of the wizarding world's heroes. Who gave him that willpower?"

"Your mother's will," Severus said calmly, not looking at her. "Lily. She stated in her will that if anything were to happen to her or James, and if Sirius Black was unavailable, who was Harry's godfather, that Albus would be granted guardianship over him. As Chief Warlock, Hogwarts headmaster, and various other duties he holds, Albus certainly did not have the ability to raise a child, and your mother's protection made it almost impossible as well, so he sent him to the Dursley's. Of course, he then failed to check up on him over the years, but Albus and I have had that argument already."

They'd reached the apparation point, but Elaine stood there, looking at Severus. "I don't understand why I had to stay hidden all these years," she said helplessly. "There was no reason at all that Dumbledore - or.. Or Remus, for that matter, couldn't have come and gotten me out of the orphanage once the dark lord disappeared. I don't see why I had to stay."

"We always knew he would return," Severus said calmly, looking her directly in the eyes. "Albus never had any doubt that the dark lord would return, and when he did, you, and Harry, were in the most danger. He kept you hidden as best he could for your own good."

"Why did my mother trust him?" She eyed Severus. "Why do you trust him?"

"I don't," He said matter of factly. "I've never trusted Albus Dumbledore. But despite matters and the way things look, he is on the good side of this." He held out his arm. "Are you ready to meet the dark lord?"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We see Elaine and** **Harry meeting for the first time, and Elaine's first semi death eater meeting. Please leave a review, I appreciate knowing what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is shorter than the others have been, mostly because it's my anniversary week and my husband and I have been out celebrating. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Chapter Four

Elaine almost couldn't believe she was standing outside Malfoy Manor for the second time in three days. This time, she had a hood pulled up over her face. And this time, she was going to meet the darkest wizard of her time. Severus glanced over and must have sensed her fear, for he put his hand on her arm. She brushed it off.

"I'll be fine." She took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"You don't have to," Severus said softly.

Elaine looked straight at him. "He's expecting you to bring me, is he not?" Severus gave a stiff nod. "Then. I repeat. Let's do this." She took a step forward, then another, and before she realized she was standing, again, on the other side of the Malfoy's door, Severus two steps behind her. Taking another deep breath, she knocked, twice, like Severus had before, and they went into the manor. Severus took her arm, leading her down a hall Narcissa had not shown her the last time she'd been there.

He stopped outside a large wooden door. "He's in there," Severus warned her. "Be prepared. Are you ready?" Elaine's voice had quite left her, but she nodded, and Severus pushed open the door, going in ahead of her.

The room was full of people. Death eaters she recognized from "wanted" posters sat in fancy high backed chairs, while other people she didn't recognize milled around, chatting. And there - in a chair that looked remarkably like a throne, sat the man who Elaine knew must be the Dark Lord. He wasn't speaking; he just watched, a smirk on his thin lips. He was bald; with red eyes and slits for a nose. It took everything Elaine had not to bolt out of the room. That, she knew, would be a death sentence for both her and Rowan.

Severus stood behind her now, one hand on her back, gently pushing her towards the dark lord. Elaine's mind was whirling.

 _Oh Merlin, I wasn't ready. I can't do this, and now Rowan's going to die and I-_

"Mrs. Elaine Davies." The cold voice sent chills up her spine, and Elaine did her best to clear her thoughts as the room grew silent, all eyes upon their master and the mudblood newcomer. "I must say, I never expected to see you in my presence."

Elaine dropped into a curtsey. "I am here to join your ranks, my lord, if you shall have me."

"Are you not a mudblood? Raised, I believe, in a muggle orphanage until age eleven, when you found out about your - magic." The pause in between words was full of malice. "There are many here who believe mudbloods steal magic from wizards, creating what we call squibs. There are many who believe _mudbloods_ are not fit to wipe our boots. And you are here, to join these people? Your own husband believed these things."

"I - I am not a mudblood, sir," Elaine managed. She stood up straight, hands behind her back. "After my husband's death, I found out that Dumbledore was keeping my past from me, my history. It was he that stuck me in that muggle orphanage."

The Dark Lord looked curious, if the thinning of his lips was any indication. "Dumbledore, you say?" He sat back in his chair. "Explain."

"I have muggle blood in me, sir, on my mother's side, but she was born a witch. And my father is halfblood himself, but his father is pureblooded,with a family line that goes back many, many generations."

"Is this so?"

"Yes sir."

"Then who, may I ask, are your parents? For if your father is as pure as they say, I shall know his name." It was here Elaine paused, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Severus. He nodded at her to continue. "Severus. Come forward."

The potions master stepped forward. "Yes, my lord?"

"Why is it she looks to you for help?"

"We have begun a friendship, my lord. It was I who informed her of Benjamin's death, and she grew angry when the headmaster told her long forgotten secrets. She indicated that she wished to join you, oppose Dumbledore and his - manipulations."

The dark lord turned back to Elaine. "Your parents' names."

"Remus Lupin and Lily Evans." The room was filled with laughter and more than one scoff.

"Is that so." The Dark Lord leaned forward again, eyeing her. "Yes. You do bare a resemblance to Lily Potter. But perhaps you're her sister? Lily Potter was quite young when she died, not nearly old enough to have a child your age."

"My Lord, if I may speak?" one of the death eaters spoke up.

"Lyall. How kind of you to grace us with your presence." Sniggers filled the room. "Elaine Davies. If what you say is true - meet your grandfather." Elaine turned to see the man in the mask pull it off, and nearly gasped at the resemblance Lyall Lupin held to his son.

He bent down on a knee. "My Lord. My son did indeed have a child while still at school - he wanted to raise his daughter, but I suggested it would be for the best if he did not. The child was, as far as I know, taken to an orphanage, but I never learned her name."

"Apparently, Lyall, it's Elaine," a woman dressed all in black stated, sniggering. Elaine immediately recognized her as Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well." The Dark Lord rose out of his chair, stepping forward and placing his hand under Elaine's chin, looking directly into her eyes. She made sure to force certain memories to come forward, false ones as well as true ones, intertwining them so there would never be any way to tell the difference between them. After awhile he pulled back, sitting back down in his chair. "Well. Well. Well. Seems the sister of the boy who lived wants to help the man who tried to kill him. So much for the love of families!"

Laughter. The dark lord let out a dry laugh as well, his red gaze baring into Elaine. "What of your son?"

"My Lord?"

"Your son. Rowan, I believe. Named after Rowena Ravenclaw, correct?"

"I - what?" Elaine felt her breath catch in her chest. "What about him?"

"Will you pledge your son to our cause? The Malfoy boy already has, of course, as well as the other children of my loyal followers."

"My son's only two, my lord," Elaine said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I am aware of that." There was a pause, as everybody stood, waiting with bated breath for her answer.

"I will raise him to honor your cause," she said finally. The Dark Lord grinned.

"Good." He looked around. "Shall we feast?"

School was to start in two weeks. Elaine stared at the letter, then looked back up at Minerva. "You want me to go to a children's home and tell a muggleborn she's a witch?" she said finally, after a lengthy silence. The woman nodded. "Why?"

"Do you not recognize the address?" Minerva asked her quietly. Elaine glanced back at the address and let out a small gasp. "I assume you remember the staff there well, and I assumed they would take your presence much better than one of the rest of us, you being so young and all. You could even take Rowan, if you like, and introduce him to the staff as well."

Elaine let out a little laugh. "Mrs. Montenegro would assume I was there to drop him off," she said. "But I'll go, alone. Let me get ready." Minerva gave her a short nod and she stood, stretching her back out. "I'll owl you when I return."

"Thank you," Minerva called as she left. Elaine walked through the halls, her mind drifting back to the children's home, and that last night she'd spent there, during which she'd fought with the head, packed a bag in the middle of the night, and ran off with Ben.

She took a deep breath now, reaching the apparation point and heading off, reaching the Leaky Cauldron in London, which happened to be an hour's walk from the place she'd grown up, clueless about her identity. The walk, which had seemed to take days way back when, now was gone in a moment and before she knew it, she was standing outside the children's home, staring up at the red brick building with a sinking feeling in her chest.

The door opened and an older woman stood in the entrance, arms crossed over her chest. "How can I help you?"

Elaine brushed her hair back. "My name is Elaine, I used to live here. Does Mrs. Montenegro still work here?" The woman shook her head. "Oh. Okay. Who do I speak to in regards to a child? A Missy Dion."

"That would be me." Elaine looked over to see Heather Maltison, who had been the assistant head when Elaine had lived there. "Elaine Evans, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I was." She stood awkwardly on the doorstep. "May I come in?"

"Whatever Missy has done now, I don't see how it concerns you," Heather said coldly. "The child is just like you were; a troublemaker from the start."

Elaine closed her eyes, mentally counting to ten before reopening them. "May I come in and discuss this? I am not comfortable doing so on the doorstep."

"Yes. Well. We do not allow people just randomly in, Elaine, as you well remember. Perspective parents are, of course, as well as school teachers making a home visit-"

"I am a school teacher," Elaine interrupted, trying her hardest not to curse the woman both verbally and magically. They'd butted heads for years before she'd run away, and it seemed as though she hadn't changed. When Heather raised her eyebrows, skeptical, Elaine pulled the letter out of her pocket, passing it over. "I think we should continue this conversation inside."

"My father went to Hogwarts," Heather said quietly, glancing at the seal. She looked over at the older woman, who had up until then stood silently. "Rebeka, I can handle this from here. She's here on official business. If you could just send Missy to my office." She stepped aside, letting Elaine enter, and they walked together to the office that used to belong to Mrs. Montenegro. Sitting behind the desk, she let out a soft sigh. "Millie never let on that that was where you were off to every year. If she had, maybe I would have liked you better."

Elaine let out a laugh. "I didn't know your father was - is? A wizard."

"Was." Heather smiled somewhat sadly. "He was killed when I was young. He was my stepfather, really, but he was the only father I had."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Elaine told her softly, as the door opened and a small girl with dark brown pigtails entered the room. Elaine smiled warmly at her. "Are you Missy?" The girl nodded. "Hi, I'm Professor Davies."

"Hi," the girl said, looking from Elaine to Heather. "Miss, I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No," Heather told her. "Professor... Davies, was it?" Elaine gave a short nod. "Professor Davies is here from a very special school they would like you to attend this upcoming year." Heather handed her the envelope and both women watched as she slowly opened it, read the contents, and then looked back up at them, eyes wide.

"Are you - this is a joke, right? Because I keep getting in trouble? I promise I'll be better, but this isn't really a funny joke."

"It's not a joke, I promise," Elaine reassured her. "I thought it was too, when I was eleven and I sat in this office with Mrs. Montenegro. Do you remember her?" The girl nodded, still wide-eyed. "Do you want to see magic?" The girl nodded again, and Elaine pulled out her wand. She thought for a moment, before casting a simple levitation charm, and a pen on Heather's desk rose in the air, before she released the spell and it fell, hitting the wood with a small thud.

"Wow," Missy whispered. "I can- I can learn that?"

"Yes, you can," Heather informed her. "If you indeed wish to go to the school, that is." Missy nodded eagerly. Heather looked at Elaine, and nodded. "You wish to take her to get her school things today? Or do I do that?"

"I will," Elaine said. "In fact, we can go now, if you wish." Missy nodded frantically. "Okay. Go get dressed to go out." The eleven year old raced off, and Elaine chuckled. "She reminds me of how excited I was when I got my letter."

"What happened to Evans?" Heather asked. "Did you - you married that boy you ran off with?"

Elaine nodded. "I did. Ben. We have a son, Rowan. He's two. I would have brought him today, but he gets flustered in crowds sometimes since -" she stopped speaking, a lump rising in her throat. "We lost Ben two months ago. It's been difficult."

"I'm sorry for your loss," the head said. "I think I remember him, Ben. The night you ran off with him Mrs. Montenegro had kicked him off the premises."

Elaine laughed. "That she did. She never did approve." There was a pause. "Is she still around?"

"She passed, about a year after you left," Heather stated. "A week after Missy arrived, actually. Heart attack."

"Oh," Elaine said softly. "I knew she - I knew about the heart attack, the first one. She had another?" Heather nodded as the door swung open and Missy reentered, beaming. "We'll return in a few hours."

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elaine felt a little odd sitting up at the staff table, watching the students enter and sit at their respective tables. She felt her eyes drifting to the Ravenclaw table, looking for Roger and Kyle. There they were - entering together. She felt Kyle's eyes land on her and she gave him a reassuring smile. The twelve year old turned away, and Elaine felt her heart sink. So Chester had gotten to him, after all.

As the first years trekked in, Elaine glanced over at the Gryffindor table, where - no Harry Potter sat. Perplexed, she sat up and scanned it again, and again, but he wasn't there. She glanced down the table, but there was no Severus either. "Filius," she whispered, and the charms professor looked over at her. "Where's Severus?"

"Trouble on the train," he told her quietly. "I'm sure he'll be here soon." As the sorting began, she found herself peeking at the doors repeatedly, wondering what had happened to make both Severus and Harry late. Her eyes landed on the Slytherins, where Draco Malfoy sat. She watched him for a moment, thinking back to his mother and the way her eyes had fallen when she'd asked if he was in danger. He didn't seem to be in any danger now; in fact he was sitting at the table miming something and laughing.

She let it go, and began to eat once the food appeared. She'd nearly finished her meal when the double doors entered and Harry entered, his face covered in blood. Elaine let out a small gasp, sitting up straight and scanning him for any injuries. Seeing none, she let herself sink back, as dinner vanished and dessert appeared. She ignored it, choosing instead to watch the students.

Harry and his friends, a boy with red hair and a girl who's hair was so bushy it made Elaine cringe, were deep in a conversation, a conversation that had the attention of half the Gryffindor table.

Draco Malfoy, it looked like, was simply sulking, his laughter having faded with the arrival of the feast. The Slytherins that were seated around him seemed lost in conversation, one he was not participating in.

Roger and Kyle were seated next to each other, but they too were not speaking, not to each other or anyone else. Kyle looked pale, drawn, and it broke Elaine's heart to see him like that. For as long as she'd known him, he'd been lively, even after the death of their father.

She didn't realize how much time had passed until she noticed Severus had arrived at the table and Dumbledore, two seats down from her, stood up. "The very best of evenings to you!" He smiled broadly, and his sleeves fell off his arm, revealing his blackened hand. Elaine had attempted to discover what had happened, but the headmaster kept his secrets. She was so lost in thought she almost missed her cue to stand. "-a new member of staff this year, Professor Davies-" she stood, waved slightly, and sat back down. "-who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

There was light applause, but Elaine found her eyes land on Kyle, who was glowering up at her. She let out a soft sigh, focusing back on Dumbledore. "Now, as everybody in this hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe." Elaine felt her throat close up with fear as she recalled those red eyes.

She hadn't been to another meeting just yet, although Severus had told her she was required to be at the one later that night. She wasn't to receive the dark mark, thankfully, in order to help keep her position as spy and defense teacher.

Elaine had zoned out, and was brought back to reality with the deafening noise of the benches being pushed and the students heading out of the hall. Severus was standing in front of her, face drawn.

"Are you ready?" Elaine could only nod, rising. She glanced back at Dumbledore as they left the Hall, feeling his piercing blue eyes on her. And then they were out, halfway down the hall when-

"Roger." The seventh year was glaring at her, and it took her a minute before she cleared her throat. "You are supposed to be heading up to your dorms, Mr. Davies."

"Don't," he said sharply. "Don't be a teacher. Be my sister." His face crumpled, and Elaine glanced over at Severus, who was focusing his dark eyes on the clock, pretending as if he wasn't there. "Chester says you - he said Ben joined the death eaters. Is that true?"

"Roger," Elaine sighed. "Come to my office in the morning, just after breakfast. Okay? We'll talk then."

"You promise?" he demanded. Elaine nodded. "Good." And he turned on his heels, jogging to catch up with a girl who was waiting at the end of the hall for him.

Elaine swallowed, temporarily closing her eyes, before looking back at Severus. He now was watching her. "Are you ready to go?" he questioned her, again, his eyes searching her face.

"I - yes." She took a slow breath, looking up at him. "Yes."

"No you aren't," he said harshly. "Go ahead and go to your office. You cannot face the dark lord with your mind spinning so fast you are making me dizzy. I'll tell him Dumbledore called you in, and you needed to go to avoid suspicion."

Elaine could only nod, and Severus swept away, his black robes billowing behind him.

* * *

" _Who ever it is, they're against muggleborns. You know the story." Elaine and Ben sat in the library, piles of books scattered around them as they attempted to study for their NEWTs._

 _Ben looked at her, laughter in his eyes. "Who would go after you?" he took her hand in hers and kissed it. "You- are- the-best-" each word was punctuated with another kiss "muggleborn-here."_

" _Except maybe that Granger girl." Elaine looked over at Edmund, who shrugged. "You know her. The bushy girl that runs around with Potter."_

 _Ben rolled his eyes as Edmund's girlfriend sniggered. "What?"_

" _They say Potter's the Heir of Slytherin," Gemma informed them with a smirk. "Obviously they're wrong. That boy is as Gryffindor as they come." She glanced at Edmund and Elaine. "No offense, of course."_

" _None taken," Elaine said, releasing Ben's hand and stretching, a yawn slipping out. "My brain is fried from all this, the studying and the stupid rumors both. No way is Potter the heir of slytherin. He's twelve for starters."_

 _Gemma shrugged. "It's just what they say. He can talk to snakes, after all."_

" _So can more people than you know," Ben piped up. "I had a great grandfather who could. Nobody in my family is able to since him, but does that mean I'm the heir of Slytherin?"_

" _Yes, and you're going to murder all the mudbloods, starting with your girlfriend," Elaine said, laughing, ignoring the look Edmund sent her at the insult. "I'm a mudblood. I might as well take the name back, right?"_

 _Ben shook his head at her, lacing their fingers once more. "I'd rather you didn't."_

 _Gemma rolled her eyes, standing up. "I'm going back to my common room. I've been around you Gryffindors too long. The rest of the snakes are going to think you abducted me." She gave Edmund a peck on the cheek, yanked her bag up off the ground and flounced off. Ben smacked Edmund's arm when he caught him staring at the girl's behind, and all three burst into laughter._

* * *

Elaine stared at her bedroom wall, having woken in the middle of the night. There were times, in the past four years, that she'd wondered what had happened to Gemma Farley and Edmund Spiers, a rare Gryffindor/Slytherin couple, but she'd never written them after she and Ben had married. She had meant to, of course, but when Ben's dad died everything else got thrown aside.

A knock on the door caused her to jump, and she grabbed her wand, holding it steady as she slowly crept through the dark room. She opened the door, pointing her wand out, to see Severus standing there, looking pale. "Severus," Elaine said in surprise, lowering her wand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm here to tell you he demands your presence at the next meeting," Severus responded, leaning against the door jam and wincing. "He was not pleased you were not there this evening, and I was instructed to tell you this immediately upon arriving back at the castle."

Elaine looked at the clock. "It's five in the morning," she said, looking back at Severus. "The meeting was at nine. Where've you been all this time?" Severus just shook his head, closing his eyes slightly. "Why don't you go get rest?" Elaine said gently. "You look completely exhausted. You could have come and told me this in the morning, no matter what that - man - says."

"I couldn't have," Severus informed her. "The next meeting is at six this Saturday morning."

"I-what?" Elaine stared at him. "What could possibly be the reason for that?"

"The dark lord commands it, and so it shall be." His voice was bitter. "Don't worry. It's just a meeting with a few key people. I will be there, of course, and so shall the Malfoys. Including the boy. You are to talk to him after your class this morning and inform him of this."

Elaine sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Alright. Fine." Severus swayed, and she looked at him, alarmed. "Come in and sit down," she instructed. The potions master didn't resist, sinking into an armchair with a low groan. "Do you need anything?" Severus simply shook his head, and Elaine sat down on her bed, chewing the inside of her cheek. "Water, or-?"

"No," he said sharply, opening his eyes and looking at her. "I am fine. I just needed to sit for a minute." He went to stand, but swayed again. His legs gave out and he fell back down into the chair. "Maybe.. Maybe a pain potion, if you have any," he admitted.

Elaine nodded, standing up and sliding a trunk out from underneath her bed, unlocking it with a tap of her wand. She kept her potions here where they were safe from Rowan. The last thing she needed was for the toddler to overdose on potions. She found the correct one and unstopped it, handing it over to Severus who downed it in a single gulp. "What happened last night?" she asked quietly, sitting back down.

"I failed in a task that was set me," Severus said softly. "Punishment is always harsh with the dark lord, although I should be thankful I am still high in his regard. If I wasn't, the task I was set would have been my death."

"What was the task?" Elaine questioned, leaning forward slightly. "And - did you go to Poppy? She has better pain potions than I do, I'm sure."

"I was supposed to recruit - someone - for his cause. I failed. As I said, punishment is harsh. There is nothing for Poppy to do, or for me to do, other than waiting it out." He went to hand her the vial back, and she noticed her hand shaking. He watched for her reaction. "The cruciatus curse has lasting nerve damage if under it for an extensive amount of time," he said, after a long pause. "It only lasts for a couple of hours. I should be back to normal before lessons begin." He went to stand, wincing again. "I should get to my own rooms."

Elaine shook her head. "You're not exactly in a condition to be trekking down three flights of stairs," she told him. "Why don't you stay here?" I'm up for the day already, you can take my bed and try to get an hour or two of sleep." Severus raised his eyebrows. "Look, what you're doing is a wonderful thing, and once everyone knows that, they'll be calling you a hero. So for now, take the rest a hero needs while you need it. Okay?"

There was a yet another pause, and he finally consented. Elaine stopped by the door as he settled in the bed, and she watched him for a moment, wondering, not for the first time, how Dumbledore could handle sending people purposely into a situation that would cause them this much pain. And then she left, leaving the potions master in her bed.

* * *

The knock on her office door an hour later brought her out of her thoughts, and she called for the knocker to enter. In came Roger, his arm around Kyle. The brothers stood in the doorway, just looking at her. She put down her quill, having been making adjustments on her lesson plan for that day. "Roger. Kyle."

"Uncle Chester doesn't want us here," Kyle said softly, his eyes filled with tears. "But you know - you know why Ben died, right? They told you? They didn't tell us."

Elaine sighed, gesturing for the boys to sit. She would have to lie, and hope they never found out the truth. The truth put them all in danger. "Ben was - he was an auror. You know that." Roger and Kyle looked downcast, and she stood up, shutting the office door. "You both know.. you know he's back." The boys nodded. "Ben - he was trying to save Madame Bones in a death eater attack. They - he was killed. I don't know how, I don't know who did it, either. I'm sorry."

"Where's Rowan?" Roger asked softly. "Who's watching him while you teach?" He brightened. "Is he here in the castle?"

Elaine smiled. "Yes. The headmaster arranged for a school house elf to watch him when I'm here, so he's in good hands. He'll be happy to see you two, if you come down after lessons."

"Why does Uncle Chester say Ben's a death eater?" Kyle asked quietly, his bottom lip trembling. Elaine hesitated, not sure what to say. She didn't know how Chester had found out. "Never mind. I know the truth." The twelve year old stood up, crossing his arms. "My brother's a hero," he declared. "And I'm not going to let Uncle Chester say any different."

Elaine smiled sadly at him. "Okay." She stood. "We need to go down for breakfast, guys. You'll have to pick up your time tables."

 **Review? (The middle portion is supposed to be in italics, but for some reason it's not showing up on my end)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the following: sanbeegoldiewhitey, guest589, vani12, Chelsea Always, Guest W.o.W., Millie, Gginsc, Lady Isabelle Black, Guest, and Clara, all of whom have reviewed my story so far, whether it be good or bad!**

Chapter Six

Elaine nervously fiddled with her necklace as her first class of the day, the sixth year NEWT students, trailed in the classroom one by one, all eying her. She knew they were quite unsure what type of teacher she'd be and she couldn't blame them, considering they and decades worth of students had one Defense teacher after another. Herself included, now. Her only hope was she would stand out. And in a good way, she mused, remembering her seventh year professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, whose only skill, it seemed, was to endorse himself and his books.

Once everyone was seated, she cleared her throat, gaining their attention as she stood in the front of the classroom. "Good morning," she said, willing her voice to be clear, precise, as they all looked at her. She walked over to the chalkboard. "I am Professor Davies." She turned to face them after writing her name down. "How many of you know the theory behind nonverbal spells?" Harry's friend, Hermione, she believed her name to be, raised her hand. Elaine nodded in her direction. "Miss-?"

"Granger, ma'am. It requires intense concentration and mental discipline," she stated.

Elaine noded. "Correct. And the advantages for defense magic?" Granger raised her hand again, but to her surprise, so did Harry. "Mr. Potter."

"Er - the person you're dueling has no idea what spell you used?"

"Correct. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Elaine scanned the students. "Mr. Malfoy." The blonde looked up, a surprised look on his face. "What is the problem most people face when attempting nonverbal magic?"

"The wood in their wands," he responded, slumping back down in his seat.

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin."

As she paired off the students in an attempt for them to practice nonverbal magic, she paced the room. Harry and his redheaded friend, Ron, were paired, and neither of them seemed to be having any luck. Granger, on the other hand, was able to stun her partner within a couple of tries, earning Gryffindor more points.

Nearing the end of the lesson, she flicked her wand, shutting off the lights. Surprised cries rang through the room, and she flicked her wand again, turning the lights back on. "Your homework is to practice your nonverbal spells. If you didn't succeed this lesson and you're able to perform nonverbal magic during your next lesson, you will earn your house points. You are dismissed." The students began to gather their bags, and as they started to leave, she remembered Severus had asked her to speak to Draco after lessons. "Mr. Malfoy, if you could stay behind for a few moments?" The blonde gave her a dark look but sank back down in his seat, waiting for the rest of the students to leave. "Professor Snape asked me to give you a message." She watched his face for a reaction but there was none; he continued to stare at her blankly. "You are to be up by five Saturday morning, and meet the two of us in his office. We are going to your home for a -" she paused. "You are required home at that time."

"Okay." He shrugged. "Can I go now?"

"Uh - yeah." Elaine watched him leave, his shoulders slumped. The poor child; she didn't know what his task was, but she knew whatever the dark lord had told him to do would not be easy for a sixteen year old. Nothing the dark lord wanted would be easy for anyone.

She thought about Severus again, and how she'd left him that morning. Elaine had never been under the cruciatus curse, nor had she ever seen it be performed. But she had read accounts on it and met patients who'd lost their minds from extended usage. She shook the thoughts out of her head as much as she could the rest of the day, and was surprised to see Severus standing in her classroom's doorway as she dismissed the last lesson. She waited until the students left before walking over to him.

"Hey," she said softly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Albus would like to see you," he informed her, ignoring her question. "He's in his office."

"But-" Elaine began, but he'd already turned around and was halfway down the hall, leaving her standing there not knowing what had happened.

She walked slowly to the headmaster's office, turning to look back at Severus for as long as he was in her view. When he was gone, she let out a soft sigh and tried to push him from her thoughts. She knocked on Dumbledore's door, and waited until she heard the soft, "enter," before pushing it open. The headmaster was seated behind his desk, and sitting across from him was Remus Lupin.

"Headmaster," she said coldly, completely ignoring her father. "You asked for me?"

"Yes. Have a seat," Dumbledore stated, gesturing to the empty seat beside Remus. She shook her head, crossing her arms. "Yes. Well. I called you here to see if you will entertain the idea of going to an Order meeting-"

"No."

"Elaine-"

"I said no, Professor. I report to you. Going to see-" She stopped. "My part in the war is hard enough. I would prefer not to have your order members judge me like they do Severus, thanks." There was a pause. "If that's all you needed-"

The headmaster sighed. "Yes, that was all." Elaine turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Severus opened his door and stared at Elaine, who'd been knocking for the past five minutes. A glance at the clock told them both it was late, past the students' curfew. "What are you doing here?" Severus asked finally, exhaustion plain in his voice.

"I wanted to speak with you. May I come in?" Elaine waited for his reaction, but he simply sighed and turned away from the door, leaving it open. Elaine slipped in and shut it behind her. They stood in silence for a while, neither sure what to say or how to begin the conversation. "Are you - do you feel better, now?"

"Yes, I'm well. Thank you." More silence, which Severus broke. "I don't see why you care, Elaine. I was your teacher for seven years and did not treat you well - why do you care about my wellbeing?"

"I just do," Elaine responded, earning a snort. "I don't have to be here, you know. I came to make sure you were okay after being tortured, you don't have to be rude to me."

"I am a rude man," Severus snapped, whirling on her. "In case you haven't noticed, I am rude to everyone, not just you."

"But why? I don't understand."

Severus laughed bitterly. "You wouldn't," he told her, his voice dark. He turned to face the wall. "The problem, Mrs. Davies, is that you are young. And a mother. And a widow." He let out a heavy sigh. "I cannot afford not to be rude to you. Now if you will please leave." He marched toward a door, opened it and went in, slamming the door behind him.

Elaine stood in his rooms alone for a minute, wondering what on earth had just happened, before turning on her heel and leaving.

* * *

 _"I want you to be my wife," Ben whispered to her one evening, as they sat outside the children's home. Ben had spent that summer after graduation with her as much as possible, in between his family duties. His father was having difficulties, so Ben had stepped up and was helping around the house as much as he could._

 _Elaine just laughed, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder. "We're seventeen, Ben. It's a little young to get married, don't you think?"_

 _Ben sat up, turning her to face him. "I mean it, Lanie. I've been in love with you forever. And seventeen's legal, in the magical world. I know you want to stay here until eighteen, but you could come live with me instead. We've graduated. You don't have to stay here anymore."_

 _"Mrs. Montenegro would kill me if I ran off," Elaine informed him. "And you haven't been in love with me for forever, you never even spoke to me until end of sixth year, and even then-"_

 _Ben silenced her with a kiss, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring. "We don't typically have engagement rings in the wizarding world, just the wedding ones, but I know you were raised like a muggle." He held out the ring to her. "Elaine, I love you. I do. We're young, but I know what I want in my life, and that's you. I want you. I want you to share my name, I want to raise children together. I want a life with you. So please. Marry me." Elaine could only cry and nod as he put the ring on her finger._

* * *

The week passed all too quickly, and before Elaine knew it, it was Saturday morning, and she was yawning on her way to Severus' office. The two hadn't spoken since their late night meeting in Severus' office, an encounter Elaine still hadn't been able to figure out, and yet now she found her heart was pounding going to see him.

Kyle and Roger hadn't come back down to see her, either. She saw them both in classes but both boys seemed to be avoiding her again, and she let it go. They would come to her, when they were ready.

Halfway to the dungeons she ran into Draco Malfoy, whose pale face was, if possible, even whiter. They stood there, looking at each other, before the boy shrugged, continuing his way. She followed close behind and soon they reached Severus, who was standing outside his office so still he was very nearly a statue. He cleared his throat upon seeing the two of them.

"Are we ready?" he questioned. Draco merely nodded, not able to find his voice, and Elaine too nodded. Severus led them inside to his fireplace. "The headmaster has had this unlocked for floo powder, to leave. To return we will head to his office. Are we ready?"

 **Review? I know it's a bit short, I've had a busy week. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 _Elaine,_

 _It has been three months since Benjamin's death, and I feel we should meet. I know young Rowan's birthday is this weekend, perhaps we could meet up in the Hog's Head Saturday afternoon and you could bring him?_

 _Yours,_

 _Chester_

Elaine huffed, rereading the letter that had arrived with the morning mail. She'd gone through her classes and now sat in her office, debating on answering. On the one hand, she remembered Chester as very close to Ben, and he'd fallen in love with Rowan upon the latter's birth. On the other, however, he hadn't spoken to her or written since she'd seen him at Ben's funeral, and she wasn't sure what would bring up the sudden need to meet up.

She pulled some parchment to her, and dipped the quill in some ink and simply sat there, staring at the blank parchment. And then she began writing.

 _Chester,_

 _If I am still under orders not to speak to your nephews, then you are under orders not to speak to my son._

 _Yours,_

 _Elaine_

She tied it up and set it aside to send off later, and picked up the second letter of five she'd been putting off responding to. After she'd finally responded to them all, she bundled them up and began the long walk to the owlery. She'd made it halfway there before she spotted Harry and his two friends, gathered near the charms classroom.

"I still think he should turn the book in," Granger was saying, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "It's cheating, is what it is!" Elaine paused, wondering if she should go break it up and see what was happening, when Weasley responded.

"It isn't cheating. Some bloke wrote in a book, and Harry's just following the instructions!"

Elaine shook her head, stopping by them. "If you three could take your argument somewhere private, that would be appreciated," she informed them, earning three pairs of raised eyebrows. "People are attempting to learn, and you make it difficult yelling in the halls."

"Er-yes, Professor," Harry said, taking off. The other two glanced at her, and took off after Harry, and so Elaine continued her way to the owelry, stopping again as she spotted two students snogging in the wall. She cleared her throat in front of them and they jumped apart, and she was surprised to see it was Roger and the Bones girl, Susan. Seeing the two together nearly made her heart stop.

It had been Susan's aunt that had killed Ben, she knew. And she was proud of the relatively good job she'd done in not letting it bother her in lessons. Roger and Kyle, as well, she'd treated the same as any other students. They were just students. They had to be. And neither of them had approached her since the very beginning of the school year, and school had now been in session nearly a month and a half. She'd let it go, of course. She couldn't force either of them to talk to her, and both were doing fairly well. But the look on Roger's face now was one of pure hatred, and she couldn't imagine why.

"No snogging in the halls. Ten points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," she scolded, outwardly not showing what was racing through her head. Roger glared but took off, and Elaine breathed out through her nose, going to move on when Susan spoke up.

"Erm - Professor Davies?"

"Punishment is final, Miss Bones. Any argument will result in a higher point loss," she informed the girl, who just shook her head.

"No, Professor, that isn't it. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Elaine looked at her, confused. "For what? Snogging in the hall?"

"No um. Your - my auntie was killed this summer, and I know - I heard -"

"Get on with it," Elaine said sharply, feeling her insides tremble.

"Your husband, he died, trying to rescue her. And I'm sorry. That's all." The Hufflepuff looked genuinely sad, and all Elaine could think of was, if this girl knew the truth, she'd be running in the opposite direction.

"Go back to your common room," she responded, and didn't bother to see if she obeyed; she took off running down the hall, not caring the students were stopping to stare as she passed. She slammed open an empty classroom door and shut it behind her, breathing hard.

She sank to the floor, holding her knees close to her chest as she sobbed so hard she could barely take in breath. She didn't know how long she sat there on the floor before the door opened, and she felt someone kneel down next to her.

"Elaine? Are you okay?" The voice was Minerva's, but she didn't look up and couldn't stop the sobs from coming. "Elaine, I need you to calm down." There was a brief pause, then a small spell, and Minerva heaved a sigh. "They can't hear you now. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Ben is dead." Elaine lifted her head and looked at Minerva. "Ben's dead. And I - I don't care anymore. I'm crying because - because I should care. My husband is dead. My son is without a father. But he - he joined the death eaters. He joined the people who've wanted me dead my entire life."

"People make mistakes," Minerva said gently. The older woman looked sad. "Good people make bad decisions every day."

"I know that," Elaine snapped. "It doesn't mean I understand it." She let her hair fall in her face as she looked down. "I missed him. Every day at first. But now - he _killed people_." She shook her head, and brushed her hair back with a hand as she looked back at Minerva. "He killed people. And then he died. And I had no idea about any of it."

A shadow fell over her desk, and Elaine looked up, startled to see Severus standing there. Three days had passed since her meltdown, and like all things in Hogwarts, it had spread all over the school. Poor Susan Bones hadn't looked in her direction during class, and half of the students now ignored most of her instruction. She had no clue how to fix the damage she'd done to her reputation, but thankfully, most of them thought it had occurred out of grief for her husband.

Severus hadn't spoken to her since that day they'd gone to the meeting with the Malfoy boy and the dark lord. She wasn't surprised after their last meeting, but it bothered her.

She sighed, putting down her quill. "Can I help you?" She questioned.

"I needed to speak with you," he informed her quietly. "Privately, if possible."

Elaine gestured. "I don't see how we could be more private then this, Severus, so if you care to speak, do it now. I have tests to grade."

"If you'd found out Ben was a death eater before he died, what would you have done?" The question caught Elaine off guard, and all she could do was stare open-mouthed as Severus continued. "I'd imagine you would have left - you being who you are."

"I don't - what?" Elaine scoffed. "You really have no reason to be asking me this, so if you could just go-"

"I have a reason, Elaine." He stepped forward, his dark gaze catching her own eyes. "I enjoy being in your presence, Elaine, and I would very much like to continue spending time with you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Severus."

"Yes?"

"Is this your way of asking me out on a date? Because if so-" He mutely nodded, and she stopped, not sure how to continue. She finally found her words. "Rowan comes first to me, Severus. I know how you feel about children, so there is no way I can go on a date with you if you cannot care for my son as you care for me." She stood up, knocking her chair back. "I have things to do." She went to leave, and he grabbed her arm. "What?"

"I can grow to care for your son too," he murmured. They stood, looking at each other. "I grew to care for you, Elaine."

Elaine shook her head, and walked out of her office.

* * *

Elaine skipped the Hogsmeade visit and was again sitting in her office the next evening when the door swung open and Minerva entered, looking pale. She rose slightly. "What's happened?"

"Katie Bell is in the hospital." Elaine took a moment to recall who Katie Bell was, then sighed.

"Everything okay?"

"She's been cursed." Minerva sat down across from her, visibly shaking. "A cursed necklace, from Burgin and Burkes."

"Isn't that in Knockturn Alley?" Minerva nodded gravely. "She'll be sent to St. Mungos, I assume?" Another nod, and Elaine leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "Dumbledore's been notified?"

"I've sent him an owl, but he is away until Monday. I came to you because I cannot find Severus anywhere, and I needed him to inspect the necklace to see which kind of curse is on the thing, and perhaps we can figure out how the poor girl got ahold of it."

Elaine chewed the inside of her cheek. "You have no theories on who it could have been?"

Minerva sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. "None. Potter believes it was the Malfoy boy, but he was in detention with me all morning. I don't see a reason he would curse Katie, besides." She stood. "If you see Severus, have him find me. I've owled him, but it hasn't come back yet."

Elaine nodded, and waited for her to leave, before standing up, grabbing her cloak, and hurrying out of her office, rushing toward the apparation point.

She turned on her heel, and appeared outside Malfoy Manor. She stared up at the mansion, heart pounding, but walked up to the door and knocked. Narcissa opened it, raising her eyebrows in surprise at Elaine standing there.

Elaine cleared her throat. "We need to talk, you and I. Is Lucius in?" The other woman shook her head and gestured for her to follow, and she did, walking into a smaller office that was feminine. Narcissa sat behind the desk and Elaine sat in front of her.

"This is, I assume, about Draco?" Elaine nodded. "Are you skilled in Occulamency?" Elaine nodded again. "Good. As am I." They sat in silence for a moment, before Narcissa snapped her fingers. A house elf appeared at her elbow. "Kospey, please retrieve some tea for Mrs. Davies and I." The house elf bowed and dissappeared, reappearing a few moments later with two steaming cups. "That will be all."

Elaine took a sip, then placed the cup back down on the saucer. "What task did the dark lord set Draco? Is it one he can accomplish?"

Narcissa shook her head. "I love my boy, but he is no murderer. He will fail, and when he does, he will be killed."

"What can I do to help?"

Narcissa closed her eyes, and Elaine noted a tear slid down her cheek. "Nothing, I don't think. Severus - he has taken a vow to help Draco, but my son was raised by Lucius. He is a proud proud to accept aid for anything."

"Tell me the task." Elaine and Narcissa simply stared at each other, neither breaking eye contact, before Narcissa broke.

"He is to kill Albus Dumbledore by the end of the school year." Elaine covered her mouth, as Narcissa continued. "As I said, Severus has vowed to help him. He was, perhaps, egged on to taking the vow by my sister, and so he will, too, be killed if Draco fails."

"There must be something I can do," Elaine whispered.

"I don't see how you can." Narcissa moved to speak again when they heard a door slam open and Lucius call out for her. "We were discussing integrating you into my group of ladies," Narcissa whispered furiously seconds before the office door opened and Lucius entered. "Dear. You are home early."

"I am." Lucius just looked at Elaine, who stood hurriedly.

"I should get back." She looked at Narcissa. "You will let me know about the ladies tea by owl, I presume?" Narcissa nodded, and Elaine smiled at both Malfoys. "Good day."

* * *

Elaine stood at the entrance to Severus' personal brewery, watching the man work. He hadn't noticed her presence, so focused on his work, that when he finally looked up and saw her standing there he jumped, startled. He cast a small stasis charm on the cauldron and walked over to her. "Is there something you needed?" He asked sharply.

"I know." Severus looked confused, so Elaine clarified. "About Katie Bell and Draco Malfoy."

"You know nothing," Severus snapped, going to brush by her.

"I know about your vow, too." The potions master froze, turning back slowly to face her. "I went to see Narcissa this afternoon, after I heard about Katie. She told me everything."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Severus hissed at her. "You and Narcissa could both be killed for sharing secrets that aren't yours to share!"

"We are mothers, Severus, whose sons are in danger with this war. We will do what we must to save their lives." Severus scoffed. "You may not be a parent, Severus, but surely your mother would have done anything for your safety?"

"My mother," Severus said in a low voice, "was a weak woman who did everything she could to appease the man she married. She did nothing for me." He strode out.

"Wait!" Elaine called after him and he stopped again. She rushed out after him, stopping in front of him and looking up at his face. "You're in danger too."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been in danger for years. Why does this bother you now?"

"Because I _care_ for you, damn it!" Elaine snapped. "I care for you, and I just lost Ben, and I don't want to lose you!"

Severus looked at her for a moment, before lurching forward and catching her lips in his. They stood there, kissing, for a long moment before Elaine gently pulled away, looking up at him. "I guess we can have that date now, huh?"

Severus let out a snort, then swallowed, taking his hand and brushing a strand of Elaine's hair out of her face. "If, and only if, you're ready. I don't want to rush you."

Elaine took a pause. "I'm ready."

 **Here's the next chapter. As always, please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this one's really short, sorry!**

Chapter Eight

Elaine and Severus stood outside a home in a muggle neighborhood, dressed in death eater cloaks. This was her first task for the dark lord, to retrieve the person living inside and bring him to the dark lord that evening. She had no idea who it was, although she was sure Severus knew. He always had more information than her, being higher up in the dark lord's graces. She hadn't even dared to ask.

"Now," Severus whispered, as a light flicked on downstairs. He took the first step, and then he was running, bursting through the door, wand upheld. The man whirled around, his own wand tight in his grip.

"I won't go lightly!" He roared, sending a stunning spell in Elaine's direction. She ducked, letting the spell hit the wall. "Stupify! Stupify!" Each curse missed. Another spell shot out his wand, this last curse struck her cheek and she cried out in shock.

Neither she nor Severus had sent out a spell, and now Severus lifted his wand. "We are here to talk," He stated, his voice muffled by the mask. "We are not here to harm you, Horace." Elaine risked a glance to Severus. Who was Horace? The name sounded vaguely familiar.

"Nonsense!" Horace cried, sending another stunner in their direction. Severus deflected it with a wave of his wand. "I won't go to him, I tell you! I would rather die!"

"We're here to bring you to Dumbledore," Severus informed him, as Elaine pressed her palm to her cheek, which was bleeding fiercely.

"Liar! Reducto!" Severus lunged to the side as the spell made a bookshelf behind him blow up.

"I've had it," Severus hissed, sending a stunner straight at the pot bellied man. He collapsed to the floor, and Severus walked up to his body, kicking aside debris as he went. He let out a sigh, staring at the man's still form. "Elaine, clean up here and meet me back at Order headquarters." Elaine simply nodded as Severus took Horace's still form and dissaparated. She healed her face, made quick work of the clean up, and satisfied with her work, apparated to the doorstep of Order headquarters.

She hadn't been but once; only long enough for Severus to show her the place so she'd be able to go if needed. But now she opened the door and was immediately greeted by Molly Weasley, wand held up. "How did you and I meet for the first time?" the redhead demanded.

"I brought Harry to your home," Elaine responded, her own wand held up. "What did we discuss during our second meeting?"

"Arthur being attacked last year," Molly told her, and both women lowered their wands. Molly jerked her head toward one of the doors. "Severus is waiting for you in there. Dumbledore's upstairs with Horace, he'll meet the two of you shortly."

Elaine entered the room she'd been instructed to, noting it was the kitchen. A long table took over the back wall, where Severus was seated, his death eater cloak missing. Elaine slipped her own off, dropping it on the bench and sitting down next to him. He slid a cup over to her and she took it, smelling the tea inside. "Who is Horace?" she finally asked. "He just seemed to be an old man, what use does the dark lord have with him?"

"Horace Slughorn was the Hogwarts potion master before myself," Severus explained to her. "He taught for fifty years. He even taught the dark lord himself."

"Wow," Elaine commented. "I couldn't imagine teaching for that long." They sat in silence, sipping their drinks. "Severus-" Someone cleared their throat by the door, causing Elaine to jump, and she turned to see Dumbledore standing there, a satisfied smile on his face. "Headmaster."

"Elaine, Severus, thank you so very much." He came to sit by them. "Horace has agreed to remain here until further notice, and therefore, away from the threat of Voldemort." Dumbledore let out a small sigh, tapping his fingers on the wooden table. "When are the two of you expected back?"

"In an hour," Elaine croaked, nerves causing her voice to catch in her throat. Her first mission, and as far as the dark lord would be concerned, she'd failed.

"And you have a plan?" Severus nodded, rising from his seat and putting his cup in the sink. He leaned his weight on it, facing them. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you after," Severus informed him. He looked at Elaine, then back to the headmaster. "We're heading upstairs to get our memories straight, then we'll be heading out early. Is there anything you need from me before we go?" Elaine could feel her heart pounding as Dumbledore shook his head, and Severus looked back at her. He jerked his head to the door and Elaine followed him out, leaving her cup sitting on the table.

* * *

Elaine and Severus stood in front of the dark lord, heads bowed as he paced in front of them. Elaine could sense his anger; it turned the very room cold. They were the only ones in the Malfoy library; the dark lord had requested their presence and their presence only. But now Elaine felt her stomach twisting as he continued to pace.

"Tell me," he said finally, turning to face them, his grip on his wand turning his fingers red. "Why." His last word was a hiss, and Elaine resisted a shudder. When neither Elaine or Severus answered, his eyes flashed. "I asked for one thing. Horace Slughorn, in my presence. That wasn't much to ask, was it?"

"No my lord," Severus murmured. "Things were not as we expected. The professor wasn't even at that location any more. We believe he was removed earlier this morning by Dumbledore and his band they call the Order of the Phoenix."

"I'm aware of what the Order of the Phoenix is, Severus," The dark lord sneered. "The only one who knew of this plan was you, however. Explain to me how Dumbledore's so called Order found out we were moving him _tonight_."

"I don't know, my Lord," Severus stated, tilting his head down. "Perhaps they felt it was time to bring him in their folds? We could have just been unlucky."

The dark lord began pacing again, stopping to stare at Elaine. She felt pressure in her head and she let him in, showing him false memory after false memory, the most prominent being Severus and her arriving at Slughorn's hideaway, only to find it dark and empty. He pulled out with a hiss, and walked in front of Severus. They stood there, the two men - if you considered the dark lord a man - staring, until suddenly the dark lord pointed his wand straight at the potions master.

"Crucio!" He hissed, and Severus dropped to the floor, crying out in pain. Elaine refrained from releasing a gasp as the dark lord held the spell for a good moment before letting it go. "You disappoint me more and more everyday, Severus. You two may go."

Once outside Severus' rooms, she turned to him. "Will you be alright?" He nodded, turning to the door and opening it. "Severus."

"What, Elaine?" He turned back to her, his voice tired. "I've been through the cruciatus curse before, and for longer, as well. I'll live." And he went in, slamming the door behind him, leaving Elaine standing on the other side.

 **As always, review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Elaine and Harry sat in her office, three days before Christmas. Dumbledore sat in the corner, hands folded as he watched the siblings. He was there for support, to explain what Elaine couldn't. Remus, too, was expected, but he hadn't shown. Harry had no idea why he was there, and judging by the look on his face, he was losing patience with the silence. Elaine finally sighed, sitting forward.

"Harry, I brought you here to have a -" she paused. "-somewhat personal conversation." She bit the inside of her lip, watching him. His face hadn't changed. "I... Well. We were waiting for Remus Lupin to get here, to be honest, but-" she shook her head. "I'm going to come right out and say it, Harry, because I can tell you're confused as hell right now." Elaine took a deep breath. "I'm your sister." Harry let out a small gasp, staring at her. "I know this comes as a shock-"

"Of course it does," Harry snapped. "I don't have any family."

A knock on the door caused them all to jump, and it slowly opened to reveal Remus. "Sorry I'm late," he murmured, taking a seat next to Dumbledore. Harry eyed them both suspiciously. "What've I missed?"

"Professor Davies was informing me I'm her brother," Harry snapped, going to stand. "I have things I need to do."

"She's not lying, you know," Remus said mildly, causing Harry to whirl on him.

"How would you know?" the sixteen year old demanded.

"Harry, if you please just sit down-" Dumbledore tried, but was ignored as the boy who lived continued to stare at Remus, breathing heavy.

"Harry." Elaine spoke calmly, and he slowly turned to face her. "If you sit back down, we can discuss this like adults. Please?" Harry shook his head, but he didn't make any move towards getting up. "I know this is a surprise. It was a surprise to me, too, and I was angry when I first found out. I don't blame you for being angry too."

"Harry," Remus spoke up. "I think I should have a part of this conversation."

 _A fifteen year old Lily Evans sat across from Remus Lupin in the Hogwarts library, both teenagers unable to continue the conversation Lily'd started, during which she'd informed the werewolf she was pregnant, and it was his child. Remus had briefly considered asking whether or not the child was indeed his, but he knew Lily._

" _What do you want to do?" he asked the redhead finally, fidgeting with his wand. Lily didn't respond, tears silently falling down her face. "Lily." He reached out, putting his hand over hers, but she pulled away, using the hand to brush away the tears._

" _I've already talked to my parents. And to Dumbledore. My parents don't want me to raise this baby, and Dumbledore says it's too dangerous with you-know-who out there."_

 _Remus watched her, confused. "So, do you want to get rid of it?" Lily shook her head violently. "You're going to give it away?"_

" _Yes." Lily looked him in the face for the first time. "Dumbledore's found a home for - for the baby to stay in until the war's over. If it ends soon," she added bitterly. "I'm due right after OWLs. Madame Pomfrey says there's spells that can conceal the pregnancy from everyone else, so..." she took a deep breath. "We're not supposed to tell anyone. It's the baby of a werewolf and a mudblood, after all."_

Harry sat back in his chair when Remus stopped talking. The room was silent; not even Dumbledore dared to speak while the boy who lived processed that he had a sister, one that had been hidden from him his entire life. "I don't-" he said finally, standing up and knocking the chair over. "I -" and then he was gone, Elaine's office door slamming shut behind him.

"I knew this would not go well," Dumbledore commented, rising to go.

Elaine narrowed her eyes at him. "If you hadn't arranged that boy's entire life, he would have known about me from the start. Tell me. How far back did you go to control his future? Because it seems to me it began with _my_ life." Elaine stormed out of her own office, unsure as to where to go.

Her feet, somehow, led her to right outside the doors that led to the potion classrooms, and Severus's office. They still hadn't gone on their date in the two months that had passed, both had become extremely busy with work and duty - in fact, they'd barely spoken.

Nothing had changed. She and Rowan hadn't heard from Chester since the single letter before his third birthday, and both Ben's brothers had been silent other than lessons. Even during them, they'd barely spoken, and Elaine had no idea what had happened. She suspected Chester was behind it, but there was no way to know for certain without confronting them.

She turned away, heading out of the dungeons and back up to her office. She pulled parchment and a quill towards her and she looked at the blank sheet, thinking. And then she began to write.

* * *

Elaine crept slowly through the snow, Rowan snug in her arms as they headed down to the Hog's head where they were to meet Chester and the boys. She wasn't sure how this meeting was to go; she just wanted it over with so her son would have his uncles. Every child needed family, especially since there was no way of telling who would make it out of this war.

She took a seat in the corner, smiling briefly at Aberforth Dumbledore and ordering a butterbeer for herself for the wait. She'd barely taken a sip when the door to the pub swung open and Chester entered, Roger and Kyle two steps behind him. Chester barely acknowledged her presence before ordering a firewhiskey, drinking it in a single chug before looking over at Elaine. He gestured for the boys to follow, and the three of them sat down at her table in silence.

"Well then," Chester said finally, his voice cold, as he eyed Rowan. "He looks well."

"He is," Elaine said softly, looking at her son. "He's been learning a lot. Dobby - that is, the house elf that watches over him when I can't - has been playing catch with him. He seems to enjoy-" She broke off at Chester's withering stare, and looked down at the table, chewing on the inside of her mouth. "He's well," she finished, her tone soft.

"Roger, Kyle, why don't the two of you take young Rowan around to some of the shops?" Chester snapped at the boys. "Your sister in law an I have some decisions to make."

"My son stays with me," Elaine snapped back. "However, Roger, Kyle, why don't the two of you go, anyway? I'm sure this isn't how you want to spend Christmas eve." They looked toward their uncle for permission, and he nodded. The boys rushed off, Kyle sending Elaine one last look before the door slammed behind him. Elaine lifted her head, staring Chester directly in the eyes. "What is it you feel we need to decide about my son?"

"You will receive the letter shortly, I'm sure," Chester began, staring her down. "I've petitioned the ministry of magic to gain custody of young Rowan."

Elaine felt her heart sink deep into her chest. "You wouldn't," she whispered. "He's - he's my child! You cannot do that!"

"I can if I feel he isn't being taken care of," Chester retorted. "From what I gather, he is rarely in your care as it is - you have filthy house elves watching him, for Merlin's sake! That is inappropriate! Not to mention you running around with known death eaters - Severus Snape, for example."

"Severus Snape was acquitted after the Potters died," Elaine hissed.

"Still-" Chester fiddled with his mug, eyeing her. "Less than six months after your husband died and you've been seen with another man. What would Ben have to say about that?" Elaine couldn't speak, she sat there staring at Chester in horror. "You've really no shame, do you?"

"I will not let you take Rowan from me!" Elaine whispered, standing and yanking her son up, holding him to her. The poor boy had no idea what was happening and began to cry. She stroked his back, still glaring at Chester. "You have no rights to him."

"I am his blood, Elaine, and you would do well to remember that," Chester informed her, rising as well. "I believe you will receive the notice after the holidays, but I wanted to let you know in person. Merry Christmas."

* * *

It was a shaking Elaine who knocked on Dumbledore's door an hour later, Rowan still in her grasp. The headmaster bid her enter, and began to rise when he saw her pale face, concern evident on his.

"I need your help," she whispered, letting out the sob she'd been holding since leaving the Hog's Head. "I'll do anything. Chester's going to take Rowan from me."

 **Review? They're greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Elaine arrived at the Burrow eight minutes before noon, Rowan holding on tight to her hand. The letter from Molly inviting her to come to the Burrow for Christmas day had arrived shortly after she'd made it back to her rooms after talking with Dumbledore. She hadn't wanted to show up late, and therefore hadn't opened any of her own presents, but she didn't want to be the first one there either; and now she was frozen on the edge of the apparation point.

She was still staring at the building when the door opened and Molly exited, carrying a bucket that she emptied into the grass. She glanced up and saw Elaine, her face splitting into a wide smile. "Elaine!" She bustled over, dropping the bucket and enveloping Elaine into a hug. "It's good to see you, dear. I'm glad you made it. And little Rowan!" She patted the boy on the head. "Come on in! The boys are in the kitchen, I'm sure Harry will be pleased to see you." As they walked, Molly chatted. "He was actually the one who suggested I invite you, he's got a present for you and everything. I think he's happy to have family, poor thing."

"Oh," Elaine managed in surprise as they reached the front door. They entered, and Elaine saw everybody seated for lunch. She froze again as her eyes caught Remus'. "Oh," she said again. She let Rowan slide from her arms, and the three year old rushed over to Harry, grinning at him and holding up the toy wand Elaine had bought him as one of his presents. Nearly everyone was wearing similar sweaters, except for an extremely blonde woman who was seated next to Bill Weasley, who she recognized from her first day at Hogwarts when Peeves had pelted them both with water balloons.

"Everybody, this is Elaine Davies," Molly announced, gesturing to a seat next to Harry. "Sit!" A high chair was summoned and Rowan was soon wrestled into it, and they all sat down again, Elaine looking down at her plate.

"Harry, you've got a maggot in your hair," Ginny stated, leaning across the table and picking it out. Elaine raised her eyebrows, confused, but let it go.

"Ow 'orrible," the blonde woman exclaimed, and Elaine silently agreed as she fought with Rowan to eat a spoonful of potatoes, and so missed the conversation around her until she heard Molly call out her husbands name and push her chair back. She looked up, startled to see the older woman's face pale, one hand pressed to her chest. She opened her mouth to ask if she was okay when she noticed two figures walking through the snow filled yard. One was Percy Weasley, and the other was the Minister of Magic.

"Excuse me," Elaine said quickly, lifting Rowan out of his chair and shutting herself in the bathroom with him.

She'd met Rufus Scrimgeour once, right before Rowan was born. He'd made advances towards her, and the then nineteen year old had been very uncomfortable. She hadn't been pleased when the man had been appointed minister, but was comforted by the fact she'd have no reason to ever be in the same room as him again.

A quiet knock on the door caused her to jump, and she pulled it open to see Arthur Weasley on the other side. "The minister has left," He informed her.

"Oh," Elaine whispered, brushing her hair out of her face, which was turning red. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." There was a pause. "Harry's waiting for you in the living room. He'd like to give you your christmas present."

"Hi," Harry said quietly when she entered the living room, holding up a brightly wrapped present. "Um. I know you probably weren't expecting anything from me, and I meant to send this by owl but it got late, and - Uh. Hermione helped me with the spells for it." Elaine sat down next to him and he passed the present to her. "It's nothing big," Harry rushed as Elaine began opening it. "I just - you're family." Elaine pulled the wrapper aside and smiled at the photo album. She opened it and gasped at pictures of their mother. "My first year, Hagrid wrote to a bunch of mum's and my dad's friends, and they all sent him pictures of the two of them for me, and he put together an album. I figured - well, you deserve copies of them too. There's also space at the end, so you can add your own pictures of you and - and your son. Rowan, right?"

Harry sat shyly in his seat as Elaine flipped through the book, unable to find words. "Thank you, Harry," she said finally. She closed it and set it aside, watching her brother. After a moment, she let out a small sigh. "I wanted to tell you, the moment I found out," she said. "Du-there were people who didn't want me to, and so I did what they asked." Harry just nodded and stood up.

"I know," he said, moving to leave. He turned back. "I want to get to know you more," he told her. "I just don't know if I'm ready yet." And he left.

* * *

Elaine arrived back at Hogwarts late, having managed to avoid being trapped alone with her father. Molly had retired to her room, crying, after Percy had stormed out of the house, and Elaine had ended up spending time with Bill's girlfriend, Fleur, while she played with Rowan.

She paused outside the staff room, noting a lone figure sitting by the fire, a heavy book in his lap and his head leaned back against the chair. She knocked quietly on the open door and Severus looked over. "Merry Christmas," she told him, heaving Rowan into her lap as she sat down in the chair next to the potions master. "Was yours eventful?"

"Not particularly, no," was his response. "Yours?"

"Harry asked the Weasleys to invite me for lunch," Elaine said softly. "That was all." They sat in a comfortable silence, which was broken by Dumbledore coming into the room.

"Elaine, you've returned." She nodded sharply. "Good. I've been speaking with some very good friends of mine, and from what I understand, should a custody battle occur, you are in the best standing to keep young Rowan, as you have a job and a place over your head, and you are the immediate biological parent."

"Custody?" Severus demanded, sitting up straight. "What is going on?"

"Chester." Elaine explained past the lump in her throat. "He informed me that he's filed for custody of Rowan. He doesn't think I'm a fit parent. Dumbledore's to help me, in exchange for me fully joining the order."

"Are you serious?" Severus snapped, looking at Dumbledore. "You knew she wasn't comfortable with joining the order, Albus!"

"She agreed," the headmaster said mildly. "I just wished to inform you of the updates, and now I have my dinner waiting. Hope the rest of your Christmas is just as merry."

* * *

The letter from the ministry arrived the morning classes began again. Elaine sat at her desk in her office just before breakfast, fiddling with the unopened envelope. A sudden knock caused her to jump. "Come in," She said, putting the letter aside. Kyle entered, slowly, looking around before shutting the door behind him. Elaine refrained from sighing. "Yes, Kyle?"

"I just - I wanted to tell you I'd fight for you to keep Rowan," he murmured, avoiding looking her in the eyes. He kept his head down, and Elaine stood.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" The boy finally looked up and Elaine gasped, startled at the large cut across Kyle's face. She hurried to the boy. "What happened?"

"I don't know." The twelve year old broke down. "Uncle Chester - he's not - he's different. He changed when Ben died, and he's - he's not -" Elaine wrapped him into a hug.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore," she told him. "Maybe we can arrange for you, and Roger too if he wants, to come stay with me and Rowan when school's not in, okay? At least for this summer."

"How can you if Chester takes Rowan?"

Elaine hesitated. "I don't know, but I'm going to try, Kyle. For you and Roger and Rowan - I will try."

 **I'm sorry guys. I was on vacation and then I was busy. But here's the next chapter; not much happens but I wanted to move on with the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Elaine sat in front of Narcissa Malfoy, two cups of steaming hot tea sitting on the table in between them. She had just filled in the older woman on the situation she'd found herself, and Narcissa had immediately called for tea before gesturing for Elaine to continue the conversation.

"I'm not sure how much legal right Cheser Davies _has_ to Rowan," Elaine told her, fiddling with the handle on her tea cup, not looking at Narcissa. "He's an uncle, yes, but a great uncle. I am the mother, so therefore-"

"But you are also, as far as the law is concerned, a mudblood," Narcissa informed her, leaning forward. "Even as a halfblood, the Davies family has more rights. They are purebloods."

"That isn't fair!" Elaine blurted. "I would be just as good a mother whether I was pureblood or not! And because of my birth, poor Kyle and Roger have to continue to live with that man." She froze, then, remembering who she was talking to. Narcissa just forced a smile.

"Trust me," she said softly. "I don't believe it's fair, either." Elaine's head dropped, and she felt Narcissa's hand touch her arm. "However," the blonde woman said, her voice gentle, "You are devoted to our cause, and therefore, Lucius and I will gather the Malfoy advisors to help you keep your son. You have nothing to worry about."

Elaine met with Ignatius Moore, the Malfoy's chief advisor, that very evening. The Malfoys themselves were not present; they'd gone off on an errand that had something to do, Elaine was sure, with the Dark Lord. Mr. Moore had already been filled in on the situation, clearly, as he'd come prepared with a stack of parchment filled with scribbles that Elaine believed to be notes on Wizarding Law.

He set this aside now, looking up at Elaine over the top of his glasses. He'd eyed Rowan, who was seated in the corner of the room, with a brief but intrigued glance before turning back to Elaine herself. "With my help," he began, his voice gruff, "You have a very good chance of winning this thing." He eyed Rowan again, who'd chosen to entertain himself by looking at a hard book, talking to himself. "You have a full time job with living arrangements for both you and the boy, access to three meals a day free of charge for you and, again, the child. While a house elf is your main childcare, this is not unusual, even when both parents are alive, well, and caring for the child." There was a pause, as Mr. Moore raised his eyebrows up at her. "What is this... Chester Davies... What is his reasoning for attempting to gain custody of your child?"

"Spite, if I am to be frank with you," Elaine said, locking her hands together to keep them from shaking. "I- there were circumstances behind my husband's death that Chester blames me for." Mr. Moore made a noncommittal noise, sliding one of the sheets of parchment over to her. She picked it up, staring at the words, but they refused form into a statement that made sense. "What is this?" Elaine asked finally.

"In summary, it states that a child shall not be taken out of a comfortable, if improper, home in exchange for an uncomfortable one, unless abuse is suspected."

"I don't understand."

"It is saying, Mrs. Davies, that despite you being a mudblood, therefore holding an improper home, your son will not and can not be taken from you unless you are abusing him physically, mentally, or emotionally." Elaine scoffed. "It is not a joke, Mrs. Davies. You as well as anybody know the mindset of the current wizarding world."

Elaine sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "I know," she mumbled through them. "I just can't comprehend how my blood dictates that I 'hold an improper home.'" She looked up again. "Because I'm a mudblood I don't have any chance of getting custody of the boys, do I?"

Mr. Moore shook his head and eyed her carefully before rising, gathering up his things. "I cannot help what people believe, Mrs. Davies, I can only tell you the facts." He glanced over at Rowan again, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips as the three year old let out a loud laugh. "I will represent you in court, if it shall come to that. I don't think it will, however."

* * *

Elaine stood outside the door to the potion's classroom, noting the single student scrubbing down cauldrons, before knocking softly on the door. Severus looked up and upon spotting her, quickly dismissed the student. She brushed past Elaine, head down, and was soon gone. Elaine could only stand there, looking at Severus, before sinking into a chair and breaking down.

"What is it? What happened?" Severus questioned her, kneeling beside her and setting a hand gently on her wrist. "Elaine?"

"It's Chester," She whispered. "He's trying to take Rowan from me. You knew this already, but it- I don't see how I can win."

"You can fight it, I know a good attorney-"

"The Malfoys have already assisted me. I have a Mr. Ignatius Moore representing me."

Severus looked at her, confused. "I don't see the problem, Elaine. I know Ignatius Moore, he is very good at what he does. You have nothing to worry about."

"Severus-" She let out a heavy sigh. "It's the point of it." Elaine stopped, shrugging. "Since Ben died - Rowan's all I have, and to have that man say I have no rights to him because Ben made choices that had nothing to do with me - It's painful, Severus. It hurts." She felt his arm wrap around her, and she leaned into his warmth, closing her eyes. "I know I've been avoiding you," she said, her voice cracking. "Ever since - well, it's been months, and it's not your fault. I just wanted you to know that."

"I know it isn't anything I did," Severus informed her. "You have things to work through, I just have to be patient. And I will be. I am content working beside you if that is all you wish - but you have to let me know, Elaine."

Elaine looked up at him, catching his dark eyes. They were showing an emotion Elaine couldn't place, and she didn't let herself, as she kissed him firmly before pulling away. "I will let you know, I promise you I will. But it will have to wait until after everything with Chester is done." She stood up, and without another word, left Severus kneeling next to her empty chair.

As days passed, Elaine let herself get lost in her work and Rowan. She was spending every possible second with the boy; there were days she even took him to class with her. A week had gone by since her conversation with Kyle, and neither of the Davies boys had shown up to her class. So when Friday came around and Roger didn't attend his lesson, she went to Dumbledore.

The headmaster tapped his fingers on his desk. "I did not wish to be the one to inform you of this, Elaine, but Chester Davies has withdrawn both Roger and Kyle from Hogwarts for their safety."

"What?" Elaine hissed, standing up quickly, her nails digging into her palm. "He can't, they aren't safe with him!"

"There was nothing I could do. There was no proof of the abuse you brought to me, Elaine, save a cut that was healed soon after you saw it, and the word of an underage child."

"Did you really try, Professor, or are you just saying you did?" Elaine snapped at him. "Because it seems to me if you'd made some effort, those boys would still be on school grounds where they are safe."

"Chester isn't going to harm them," Dumbledore told her gently. "Not while he is attempting to gain your son. As I've heard, the law is clear about one thing in regards to children, and they shall not stay in an abusive home."

"If only the law followed through with that," Severus said from the door, causing Elaine to jump. "Elaine. We are wanted at the Malfoy Manor, if you have free time."

Elaine nodded, giving Dumbledore one last look, before following Severus out of the headmaster's office. They stopped close to the staff room, Severus turning to her. "Are you alright?" Elaine asked him.

"Yes." His tone was sharp. "I wish you had come to me, Elaine, about the Davies boys. I would have helped you."

"I thought -" She stopped. "I thought maybe Dumbledore could help, but he either can't. Or won't." She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe it was stupid. But those boys need help, Severus, and I can't give it to them."

"Albus was right, though, Elaine," Severus told her gently. "As long as Chester is trying to take Rowan from you, he won't lay a hand on those boys, and as soon as you've proven that you are a fit caretaker, you can then petition to have them, too."

"You're right," Elaine murmured, brushing her hair out of her face, pulling a band off her wrist and twisting the red strands into a tight bun. She cleared her throat. "Lucius and Narcissa are waiting for us, are they not?" Severus gave a short nod, and they took off.

* * *

The court date was set for the first of February, and as the month of January sped by, Elaine found herself terrified with each waking moment. Before she knew it, it was the morning of, and she sat in her office, dressed in her nicest set of robes, parchment strewn across the desk. Rowan was in the care of Narcissa, temporarily, until this was all over, and then he would either come home to Hogwarts with her, or go to the Davies family mansion with Chester.

A quiet knock on the door made her tense up, and she bid for whoever it was to enter. Severus did so, also dressed in fine robes. "Are you ready to go?" he questioned her.

Elaine looked at him, puzzled. "Don't you have classes this morning?" She asked him. His only response was to shake his head, and Elaine let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be for this," she said after a moment, and she followed him out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Elaine hadn't been inside the Ministry since the day she and Ben had married. Standing inside the Atrium with Severus felt odd. They both had their wands inspected to by a man named Eric Munch, and they continued on to level ten, where the custody arrangement was to be. Ignatius Moore met them there, giving a sharp nod to Severus before turning to Elaine.

"All you have to do is answer their questions, Mrs. Davies," he instructed her. "Nothing more, nothing less. Do not add embellishments, just state the answer as precise as you possibly can. Do you understand?" Elaine managed a nod as Severus bid her a quiet farewell and slipped into the courtroom. When he was gone, Elaine took a deep breath. "You have nothing to worry about, Mrs. Davies."

They entered the courtroom together, which was emptier than she would have expected. Chester was already there, speaking softly with a dark skinned woman. He glanced up as she entered, giving her a nasty smirk. Elaine turned away, attempting to ignore him, and spotted Harry and Remus sitting side by side. She let out a small gasp, her surprise plain. Ignatius leaned over to whisper to her. "We've asked character witnesses to testify for you. The knowledge that you aren't a mudblood after all will work for your benefit." Elaine simply nodded, feeling dizzy. "Are you well?"

"Yes," she managed. "It's all ... it's a lot."

"I know it is," Mr. Moore told her gently, and she looked at him. "But from a professional standpoint, you are the best fit for this child." He looked around as someone else entered, marching over to the podium. "Come, let's take our seats."

"I am Theodore Vanderbeck, and this custody arrangement is about to begin. Please take your seats," the man standing at the podium declared, and everyone rushed to their seats. Elaine felt Vanderbeck's eyes stop on her. "Chester Lee Davies is petitioning the courts to gain custody of Rowan Benjamin Davies, from his mother, Elaine Marie Evans Davies. Mr. Davies is represented by Evelyn Shacklebolt, magical attorney at law. Mrs. Davies is represented by Ignatius Moore, magical attorney at law. Shall we begin?" He cleared his throat, glancing down at some parchment sitting in front of him. "Mrs. Davies." Elaine jumped, startled, her heart pounding in her chest. "You are the birth mother of Rowan Benjamin Davies, born October 19th, 1993, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And the child's birth father is one Benjamin Wyatt Davies, died July 16th, 1996?" Elaine nodded, her throat stuck. "A verbal answer, Mrs. Davies."

"Yes sir."

"And how was Mr. Benjamin Davies killed?"

"Murdered, sir, by death eaters." Elaine clasped her hands together, trembling.

"By death eaters." Vanderbeck turned one of the sheets of parchment over, reading what was written on the back. "And yet you've been seen with a Mr. Severus Tobias Snape, a known death eater?"

"Excuse me sir," Moore interrupted. "Those charges were dropped years ago and do not hold relevance now."

Vanderbeck huffed, but moved on. "You hold the position of Defense instructor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, correct?"

"I do."

"And this is, apparently, a recent position. What job did you hold prior?"

Elaine let out a breath. "I was unemployed. Benjamin and I had decided I would keep house, and he would work."

"So." Vanderbeck raised his eyebrows at her. "You have no previous work experience. Why would Albus Dumbledore hire you?"

"I had the highest grades in Defense of my class," Elaine stuttered. "I - I had training with Alastor Moody after graduation, and would have gone into the Auror corps had Rowan not been born. I was qualified."

"As a mudblood?" Elaine drew in a sharp breath as Vanderbeck continued. "Surely there were people who were just as qualified, with purer blood?"

"Sir." To Elaine's surprise, it was Shacklebolt who had stepped forward. Her dark eyes were possessed with emotion. "Her job history and qualifications are not what is at question here. It is her commitment to raising her child that is."

"Thank you, Ms. Shacklebolt," Vanderbeck snapped, then turned to Chester. "What job do you currently hold?"

"While it is unnecessary for me or any of mine to work, I hold a position in the Ministry of Magic's Obliviator headquarters," Chester declared. Elaine withheld an angry gasp, as Vanderbeck nodded absently. "I am also a pureblood," Chester added unnecessarily.

"Mr. Benjamin Davies was your nephew, correct?"

"He was."

"From your petition, you believe your nephew was a death eater as well, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have reason to believe Mrs. Davis here is also a death eater?" Elaine lifted her head and stared at Vanderbeck, mouth open in disbelief.

"I do."

"Mrs. Davies, could you please lift the sleeve on your left arm?" Elaine withheld protest, and lifted her sleeve, revealing her bare arm. "Clean. Thank you, Mrs. Davies." He turned back to Chester. "Mrs Davies has a job, a place to live, adequate child care, and is not a member of You-Know-Who's death eaters, therefore I have no reason to take the child, Rowan, from her. This case is dismissed."

Elaine gasped, feeling a load of stress fall from her shoulders as Chester angrily stood up. She had expected this to go differently, and she'd also expected it to last longer. She felt Severus slip beside her. "Let's go," he murmured, and they left the courtroom.

* * *

The Malfoy house was quiet as Elaine and Severus walked through the front door, causing them to look at each other. "Narcissa?" Elaine called, pulling her wand out. "Lucius?" Silence answered them. "Kospey?" The house elf appeared at her elbow, his entire body trembling. Elaine knelt down so she was face to face with him. "Kospey, where are Narcissa and Rowan?"

"Gone," the tearful house elf murmured. "They is gone. The bad man took them."

"Bad man?" Elaine whispered, her heart pounding. "Which bad man?" She couldn't think of a reason the dark lord would abduct them from the Malfoy manor, but what other bad man could it have been?

"The bad man who is young Rowan's father," Lucius Malfoy said, entering the room. His face was pale. "It's Ben. He's alive, and he's kidnapped Rowan and my wife."

 **There's not much to this chapter, but here it is! This has been in the works since the beginning, so thoughts, opinions?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Elaine opened her eyes to see a concerned Severus and Lucius Malfoy hovering over her. She blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings. The Malfoy Manor, she realized, but what on Earth was she doing there? It took a moment, but when she remembered what had happened, she sat up quickly, her head spinning. She focused on Lucius. "You - You're lying to me." Lucius shook his head.

"Why would I lie to you? My wife is in danger." His voice was strained as he walked over to one of the windows, looking out. "He hit me with the full body bind curse from behind so I couldn't stop him, and took Rowan and Narcissa. I didn't even know he was really alive, and," he added snidely, looking back at Elaine, "I'm guessing you didn't, either."

Severus held out a hand to help her up and she stood, shaking. "We'll go to Dumbledore," he informed her quietly. "He'll help you get Rowan back."

Elaine shook her head. "No, I know where he'll take them." Both Lucius and Severus looked at her with surprise evident on their faces. She cleared her throat, her fingers gripping her wand tightly. "Our house in London," she explained. "We had a - a panic room, of sorts, that we had made. Undetectable by nearly anything, magic or otherwise. He'll probably have taken them there, to keep them hidden."

"I'll go with you," Severus said quickly, but Elaine shook her head. "No. I'll go alone."

"No you will not," Lucius snapped at her, whirling around. "My wife is in danger, as I've said, and therefore I _will_ go with you. Severus, too. You risk both your son and my wife if you go alone, so you will have backup."

Elaine hesitated, before she agreed. "Fine. But you will get Narcissa and get out of there, leave Ben and Rowan to me."

Elaine stood outside her home in London, staring at the building with a mixture of grief and anger. That night, when she'd fled the children's home with Ben, he'd brought her here, informing her with a wide grin that he'd just bought the place with his father's permission, and that he wanted her to live with him, marry him, and they'd have a bright future ahead of them. Rowan had even been born in this house, with a healer by Elaine's side as the eighteen year old went through a hard labor. Here Rowan had taken his first steps, said his first word, used his first piece of accidental magic. So few years but so many memories had occured here, and she'd just up and left without a look back all those months ago.

She never would have even thought to think about Ben truly being alive. It had been a dream of hers, true, for she'd really loved him, but the person she loved would never have faked his death. If this was real - if all of this was really happening - she didn't know how she'd continue on.

Elaine took down the wards surrounding the home and stepped up to the front door, hesitating as she let her hand linger on the knob. "Elaine," Lucius hissed. "Now is not the time for your petty regrets."

"Shut up," she hissed back, opening the front door. She swung it open and it revealed a dark entryway. She took a deep breath, gripping her wand tightly as they moved through the home, entering her bedroom. Severus and Lucius watched as she cast the revealing spell they'd used to create their safe room, that Ben, really, had created, and a door appeared. Severus took a look at her before stepping ahead and pushing it open, wand tip lit.

The dark hall ahead of them stretched out and Elaine sighed, walking down it until the three reached another door. But before either of them could open it, it swung open.

A dark haired man stood in the doorway, wand pointed at the head of Narcissa Malfoy. "No further," he snapped at them. "You will stay right there."

"Ben," Elaine gasped out, her wand clattering to the floor in her shock. After all of this, she'd never expected to truly see her husband again, but here he was, right in front of her. Alive. "Ben, what?"

He let out a sharp laugh. "I went to the Malfoy's house before the trial. Did you really expect I'd leave anything to chance? Good thing I did, that soft mudblood lover just gave Rowan over to you."

"Hardly a mudblood lover," Severus commented, eyeing a flask sitting on a desk. "But you know that, don't you? You were there."

"What are you talking about, Severus?" Elaine questioned, looking over at the potions master. "He wasn't there. I would have recognized him."

"Not if he was polyjuiced," Narcissa whimpered. "He's been Chester for months, he told me so."

"Then where's the real Chester?" Elaine whispered, looking back at her husband. "And who was it that hit Kyle and Roger?"

"I met someone interesting a few years back," Ben said, ignoring her questions and pressing his wand tip into Narcissa's neck. "Name of Barty Crouch Junior, but he went by Alastair Moody for oh, about eight, nine months. He faked his death to get out of Azkaban, and his own father hid him for years before he escaped and helped resurrect the Dark Lord. I knew I'd never get you to hide me, Elaine, so I had to come up with something else."

"Why?"

"I got too deep into the Order. Dumbledore knew everything; he would have turned me in." He took a step towards Elaine, dragging Narcissa with him. "I have to say, Elaine dear, I never in a million years would have thought you would move on so quickly. And to Severus, too, how charming. I'm sure he's told you all he's done in the name of the death eaters and the dark lord? No? Hmm." Ben tossed Narcissa to Lucius, who caught her by her upper arms. "Take your wife and go, it isn't you I want at all." The Malfoys looked back at Elaine before hurrying out without a look back. Elaine turned her eyes to Ben, unflinching as he smirked at her, turning his wand to her heart. "I think you'll find Chester is locked in the basement of our family home. Roger and Kyle found out, so they of course had to be removed from public until I figured something out. Up until then they believed I was truly dead. I felt bad for deceiving them, I did, but I had no other choice."

"What about me?" Elaine questioned, her voice cracking. "Did you not care about me?"

"Oh, I did. To begin with." He stepped forward, running a hand across her cheek. She pulled away, and Ben sighed. "I did love you, when we first wed," he informed her. "Things change. People change. Your mother was a filthy mudblood, which is bad, but at least you weren't, which was, of course, better."

"You had no idea who my mother was," Elaine snapped. "I didn't find out until you- you-"

"Died?" Ben said with a dry laugh. "I assumed Dumbledore wouldn't tell you anything. Thing is, Elaine, Chester went to school with the Potters. He remembers Lily, he remembers her getting pregnant and giving the baby away. They were friends, after all, from the time he started school up until she died. He was closer to her at one point, Snape, than you were." He said this with a sneer towards Severus, before continuing. "Chester was surprised when a child named Evans showed up at Hogwarts, of course, and asked me to get closer to her to see if it was, indeed, the child of the woman he once loved."

"I don't understand." Elaine could feel everything around her slipping away, felt everything she'd ever thought she knew rushing away from her fingers. She felt herself waver, slide to the floor as Ben took a step toward her, then another. "Wh-why?"

"Because I had to." Ben sneered at her, grabbing her wrist and yanking her up so that they stood, face to face. "I would have had you join me, but Rowan needed someone in his life. Little did I know you'd go running to that mudblood lover, Dumbledore. I can't let Rowan be raised like that, so I will take him from you. I will take everything from you, Elaine, because you betrayed me."

Elaine yanked herself away, pointing her wand she'd snatched up while on the ground. "You will never take Rowan from me," she hissed. "Stupify!" Ben collapsed to the ground and Elaine hurried around him into the back room. Rowan was there, seated on a small cot. He saw his mother and reached out for her, tears staining his little face.

Chester was also there, despite what Ben had told her about him being locked away in the Davies family dungeons. Elaine wasn't too surprised Ben had lied, however. She'd mostly expected him to.

The older man sat on a second cot, his wrists and ankles bound, a gag in his mouth. He was pale, thin, not the same man Elaine had seen earlier that afternoon.

She rushed to Rowan first, taking him in her arms, as Severus performed a small spell, the bonds on Chester falling to the ground. He ripped the gag out of his mouth. "Elaine," he rasped, rising slowly and attempting to walk toward her. He stumbled once, catching himself on the wall, before grabbing Elaine and pulling her into a hug, warm tears dripping on to her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Elaine, I'm so sorry."

Elaine managed to gently extract herself from his embrace. "I understand," she told him softly. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Ben was in Azkaban. Elaine wasn't sure how long he'd be locked away, given the Dark Lord's forces were gaining momentum, but she hoped he'd rot until the end of the war, at least.

He'd spoken of her betraying him, but all she could think of for weeks after was his betrayal, one that ultimately lost her her child until the war ended.

Chester had Rowan, Kyle, and Roger, and ha taken them out of the country until the war ended. As she'd bid her son goodbye, Elaine could only hope that they'd all survive this. But if she didn't, at least she knew Rowan would be safe. Chester had informed her they were going deeply into the muggle world, that no magic would be used in order to keep their secrets.

Elaine stood at the castle gates long after Chester had dissapparated with her son, before turning and slowly making the trek to the Hogwarts dungeons. Severus was in mid lesson when she reached the potions classroom, but he immediately dismissed his class when he saw her standing at the door.

"Elaine," he said, once his students had all left and they were alone, once she let the tears start falling down her face. He went to her and pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his shoulder.

 **Reviews please?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Elaine woke up in a bed that wasn't hers. She sat up quickly, her immediate reaction to look down. She was fully clothed, to her relief. And the memories came back - crying so hard Severus had taken her back to his quarters. He'd silently offered her the bottle of firewhiskey and she'd taken it - shot after shot after shot. Eventually she'd been so drunk Severus had insisted she stay the night in his room, and then he'd left.

Elaine groaned, reaching a hand to her head. She didn't get hangovers often, but then again, she didn't drink quite that much often either. A knock on the door startled her, and Severus entered, a potion vial in his left hand and a cup of water in his right. He offered them both to her without a word and she took them, one after another. The headache faded quickly and she sighed with the relief. "I'm sorry," she said after a moment, her voice cracking.

"For what?" Severus questioned, already having turned to the door. He turned back to her now, a curious look upon his face.

"For - " Elaine heaved a sigh, standing and stretching. "For being here," she said finally. "For - for helping me get my son back, and for being there after I let him go."

His lip twitched. "You don't have to thank me for acting like a human, Elaine. I may have my faults, but I will be there for you as much as you will allow. I know things are - things have been rough, this year, for you, and for us in general, however, I still would like to take you on that date."

Elaine took a step forward, then another, until she was standing next to Severus. He bent his head to look at her and she stood up on her tiptoes, and then she kissed him firmly. He kissed her back, backing her up to the wall, their bodies pressed together. The kiss intensified, his hands wrapping themselves into her hair as he pushed closer to her. They broke away for a second, reaching a mutual understanding using only their eyes, and then they were drawn back in.

* * *

Elaine could only thank Merlin that is was Saturday as she climbed out of Severus's bed hours later, dressing quickly before brushing her messy hair back into a tame bun. She turned back, looking at his sleeping form, before slipping into his small bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, examining her face as if she expected something to be different.

Obviously she'd slept with men before - well, she'd slept with Ben, anyway - but they'd been together for at least a year before she had done so. She and Severus had no sort of a relationship, beyond mutual understanding and being in the same situation in the war.

Elaine let out a small groan, letting her face fall into her palms. Why had she slept with him? She liked Severus, sure. While not overly kind, he was decent enough to her, and after all, he understood where her mind was.

A soft knock on the door startled her, and she turned to it as Severus softly pushed it open. "Hi," she managed to say, before tears slid out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm not crying because we -"

"Had sex?" Severus finished for her, when she couldn't continue. "I didn't think you were."

Elaine took a deep breath, turning back to the mirror. She could see his dark eyes watching her in their reflection, something Elaine could only place as sadness whirling around in their depth. She choked on a sob, pressing her hand against her mouth to hold it in. "I my die without seeing my son," she stated calmly, after a long while. She caught his gaze again. "I don't know how I can bear it."

"You can," Severus said, stepping forward and placing his hands upon her shoulders. She leaned into him absently. "You can bear it, because you are strong, kind, caring, but above all, Elaine," he said, turning her to face him. "You are a mother. Other than my own, most of the women I know that are mothers fight as hard as a lioness for her cub. If you can pardon the Gryffindor expression."

Elaine rested her forehead on his chest for a moment before pulling away as a loud knock struck his door. Severus looked at her sharply, before grabbing his wand and marching over, pulling it open. Minerva stood there, visibly shaken. "What's happened?"

"Cho Chang is in the hospital wing. Poisoned." Elaine hurried over, her mouth dry. Minerva eyed her curiously, but didn't say a word about her presence as she continued. "It turns out she stole a bottle of poisoned mead from Filius a couple of nights ago while in his office. The mead itself was poisoned. If it weren't for her friend Marietta, she would be dead now."

"Why did Filius have a bottle of poisoned mead?" Elaine questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was intended to be a present for Albus," Minerva said darkly. Elaine and Severus exchanged a glance, and all three professors hurried out of the room.

* * *

"I ordered it from Rosmerta," Filius squeaked as they all sat in the headmaster's office. "I don't know what happened. I've had it in my chambers all this time. I forgot to give it to you for Christmas, Albus."

"What reason would Rosmerta have to send poisoned mead to Hogwarts?" Elaine asked curiously. "It doesn't make any sense to me. And why in Merlin's name would Cho Chang steal it and _drink_ it?"

"I don't know if you recall, Elaine," Minerva told her, "but Miss Chang was the girlfriend of Cedric Diggory, the boy who was killed at the end of the Triwizard tournament. The poor girl has gone downhill since, and perhaps she thought a bit of alcohol would aid her in whatever she has going through her mind."

Trying to forget she'd done the same thing, Elaine scoffed. "She's what, barely seventeen? There are healthier ways to cope with death." She felt Severus's eyes on her, but she shook it off. "Will she recover?" she asked at last.

"She will. Her father has already been notified," Dumbledore stated. His face was drawn as he eyed both Filius and Minerva. "If it is alright, I would like to speak with Severus and Elaine alone, now." Both professors stood and bid their farewells without a protest, and once the door was shut behind them, Dumbledore let his head drop. "I was hoping," he said softly, "that young Mr. Malfoy would harm no other students on his way to me."

"You believe that the poison was supposed to reach you then," Elaine said. Dumbledore nodded. "So you know he's been ordered to kill you?" Her voice cracked on those words.

"Of course I do." Dumbledore's voice was calm, even. "How much is it that you know, Elaine?"

"I-" Elaine hesitated, but the headmaster gestured for her to speak. "I know he's under orders to kill you, and that Severus - Severus vowed to protect him as much as needed."

"You mean to say Severus vowed to kill me if young Mr. Malfoy fails." His voice was still calm, even as he spoke about his own death. "I know everything, my dear, and I have in fact asked Severus to do the deed in the end."

"Why?"

"My soul is already black from death," Severus entered the conversation, his own voice empty of emotion. "Draco's is not. His attempts are weak, and we - that is, Albus and I, the Malfoys, even the dark lord - we all know he will fail in this task and that it will be up to me, in the end."

"I welcome death," Dumbledore told her. "I am old, I have lived my life, and with my death, Severus will become Voldemort's- don't flinch, dear, it is a name- right hand man. He will be trusted above all others, and this is needed if this war is destined to be won."

Elaine stood on shaky legs. "You are a manipulative bastard," she said coldly. "Did you even give Severus the choice, or do you just demand this like you demand everything else?" She was aware her voice was rising as Severus tried to grip her arm. She jerked away, eyes blazing. To her surprise, Dumbledore began chuckling.

"I'm sorry. It isn't that funny, Elaine, however you look so much like your mother the day we told her she had to go into hiding. The people in your family are very protective of the ones you love." His eyes drifted to Severus, and Elaine blushed, feeling the heat even in the tips of her ears. "I asked Severus to do this the night he came to me and told me what Draco had been ordered to do. He had a choice in the matter. You can ask him yourself." Elaine glanced over at Severus almost unwillingly, and the dark haired man gave a small nod. Dumbledore continued. "Believe me, Elaine, if there were any way I did not have to ask yet another thing from Severus, I would take it. As of now, this is the only way I foresee the war ending and our side winning."

 **Thoughts? This chapter actually came out very quickly, I was surprised!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Throughout the lesson, Elaine could feel Harry's gaze on her. She'd tried brushing it aside, but finally she called for the class to be dismissed. As she expected, Harry lagged behind the rest of the students until the two of them were left by themselves. Elaine ignored him for a moment, gathering her lesson plans together before finally speaking, not looking at the boy. "How can I help you, Harry?"

"What happened to Cho?" he blurted out. She turned to look at him, surprised. In the three days since the Ravenclaw had been poisoned, rumors had flown around the school, until she'd eventually been taken to St. Mungos. The poison had lingered in her system for far too long before an antidote had been received, and the poor girl hadn't woken from her comatose state.

"Why are you asking me this, Harry? Another student's health is not your concern." Elaine let her voice be cold, and he flinched back. She softened. "Harry. I cannot tell you about another student. Even if I am-"

"My sister?" Elaine let out a sigh as he turned to the door. "I know. It was stupid of me to ask but I had to see if you'd tell me. I have theories, but-"

"What kind of theories?" Elaine questioned, sitting on the corner of a desk.

"Nothing. It's ridiculous." He headed to the door. "Thanks though, Elaine. We'll speak later?" And after a half hearted nod, he was gone.

Elaine sank into her bed later that night, her energy spent. The days since sending Rowan away were empty. She'd found herself living in a grey haze, every moment spent alone disappearing out of her reach. There would be no way of contacting Chester when the war was over, and there was no way he could contact her if something happened to Rowan. She'd known that losing her son was a very strong possibility, but if she let herself think of the future too often, she felt herself sinking into a deep blackness that had no escape.

Yet there was an escape, and that was Severus. She spent every moment she possibly could in his bed, and while they had no words to define what they were to each other, both had acknowledged they needed the other to survive the war.

She slowly turned over, facing the wall. She had been tempted to beg Dumbledore for different rooms, somewhere she hadn't stayed with Rowan, but she hadn't had the courage to. But being here - it made it worse.

She stood up hurriedly, tossing her blankets aside and dressing quickly, heading down the stairs to the dungeons. She couldn't stand being alone, but when she knocked on the potion master's door, there was no answer. Elaine turned to leave, but a small noise from inside caused her to turn back. "Severus?" she called through the door. No response, but she took the wards down anyway, slowly creaking open the door.

Severus was sprawled in an armchair, an empty bottle of firewhiskey in the carpet beside him. He looked up at her entry, and sneered. "Come for more, have you?"

"I - what?" Elaine said, taking a step back. The room stank of liquor, so much so the smell made her nauseous. "Have you been drinking all day?"

"Had no lessons," he slurred, feeling for the bottle and attempting to take a swing. "To correct that, I _had_ lessons, but I canceled them."

"To get drunk? Seriously? Does Dumbledore-"

"That man probably knows, yes, but I don't care," Severus snapped at her. "I've been through hell these last couple of years, I think I deserve one fucking day don't you?"

Elaine could say many things about Severus, but she'd never heard him curse. It made her take another step back, looking at him. "Well. I guess I'll leave you to it then, shall I?" She was half expecting him to say no, to correct her, but he sneered again.

"Yeah. You do that." He threw the whiskey bottle across the room and it hit the wall, and Elaine took one last look at him before leaving.

Climbing back into her own bed, she pulled the covers over her face and let the darkness take hold.

* * *

Friday finally rolled around, to Elaine's relief, and she was heading back to her rooms when she heard Severus call her name. She turned to look at him, before shaking her head and continued on. "Elaine, wait. I have a message for you."

She whirled on him, eyes flashing, and went to respond. Then she hesitated. "You know what? It doesn't matter. What's the damn message?" Her voice came out blank, no emotion, exactly how she'd been feeling for weeks.

"Meeting tomorrow at noon, Malfoy manor." He looked at her as if he had something else to say, but Elaine gave him a short nod before marching away.

She let herself sink into her bed upon arriving in her rooms, running in her head everything she had wanted to say to Severus, but didn't. She'd always done that; gone over everything she should have said, after the fact. She tossed and turned all night, and when morning came, she made her way slowly to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry was seated next to Ron, a wrapped package in between them. Elaine vaguely remembered Molly mentioning Ron's birthday being in March, and she assumed that today was the day. She looked around again. Hermione was seated at the end of the table, and Elaine wondered what had happened between the three friends.

"Good morning Elaine," Minerva said as she took her seat. She smiled at the transfiguration professor, piling her plate with breakfast. "How are you doing?" Elaine shrugged, not wanting to speak. Minerva lapped into silence, but as they ate, Elaine could feel her eyes on her. Done eating, she stood, intending to get ready for the meeting with the Dark Lord. As she began walking away, she felt a hand lightly touch her arm. She glanced over to see Minerva watching her with sadness in her eyes. "I was sorry to hear you sent Rowan away," the older woman said gently. "Just remember, he is safe now."

Elaine swallowed. "Thank you," she responded, then walked away. She'd made it partially down the hall when Dumbledore stopped her. "Yes, headmaster?"

"When you see Severus, let him know Miss. Chang has woken," he informed her, before continuing on his way without waiting for Elaine to respond to his request. The redhead just shook her head, letting it go.

Severus met her by his office, and when she passed along the message, he gave her a short nod. "Good. I was worried about the poor girl." Elaine scoffed and he looked at her. "What?"

But Elaine just shook her head. "It's nothing. Let's just go."

Severus grabbed her wrist. "I am not a teenager. You will tell me what's going on, Elaine, before we go to this meeting. I am not allowing you to be with other death eaters with your mind not in it."

"Fine. You know what? We had sex. Lots of it, in fact, but then you act like you don't _give a damn_ and it pisses me off. Can we go now?" Elaine yanked her arm away, eyes flashing in anger. Severus simply shook his head, exasperated, and they continued on.

* * *

Elaine was sick of these meetings. Standing in a circle around the dark lord, faces covered by masks and bodies by long robes; it got HOT. She was tired of it being hot.

As the dark lord paced around the circle, speaking to various members of his following, Elaine kept her focus on the boy standing across from her. She knew it was Draco; when the dark lord had spoken the poor boy had responded with fear evident. She felt for him; only sixteen, and forced to do as the dark lord commanded for fear of being killed. It was a lot to take in for someone of any age, yet alone a teenager.

She struggled to focus. The dark lord was discussing what to do with Ollivander, who he had apparently been holding in the Malfoy's cellar. Elaine resisted a shudder at this; all the times she'd been to Malfoy manor, she had never suspected a prisoner was being held beneath her.

The dark lord finally dismissed them, and Elaine went to leave, but was stopped by Lucius. "Narcissa wants to have tea," was all he said before walking away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bit of a time jump from the last chapter to this one, and it's also a short one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Chapter Sixteen

Tea with Narcissa Malfoy had, somehow, become a monthly thing following each of the death eater meetings Elaine had attended, and now that the school year was almost over, all Elaine could think about in their last one was Draco. Her thoughts must have shown on her face, because Narcissa put her tea down and looked at her. "What is it?"

"He has two months," Elaine said softly, looking up at her. "Both of them do, don't they?" Even though Elaine and Severus hadn't spoken much since that afternoon he'd gotten completely drunk, she still found herself worried about him, found herself walking to his chambers to speak with him, to apologize, only to get there and change her mind. He had apologized, but she still found herself hesitating.

Narcissa pressed her lips together so tightly they nearly disappeared. Elaine knew the older woman wasn't coping well the longer things dragged on, what with her home becoming headquarters for the dark lord and his followers, and her own family being in the thick of things. But she'd had to ask. "Yes," Narcissa said finally. "Draco was given until the end of the school year." She looked up at Elaine. "How is he in classes?"

Elaine bit her lip. "He's attending them physically, but that's about all I can say. He won't speak with me, he knows where I ... where I stand in the war, so I think he's avoiding me and everyone to do with the dark lord, and focusing on his task."

"He's not going to succeed that way, and I've tried explaining this to him," Narcissa said bluntly. "He's had since August, and it's been nine months. All that he's done is cursed and poisoned fellow Hogwarts students." Narcissa leveled her gaze. "Speaking of the other students, they've both returned to lessons?"

"They have," Elaine said. "Katie Bell doesn't remember anything, so I think it's safe to say Draco is in the clear as far as that." She fidgeted, twisting a bracelet around and around her wrist. "He's a child. It is completely unfair this is all on his head."

"The dark lord doesn't exactly care about things being fair," Narcissa reminded her.

Elaine let out a small laugh. "This is true." They were quiet for some time, drinking their tea. "I want things to be different, you know," she confessed. "These months without Rowan - They've been the worst in my life. I want him here with me, but I want him safe, and I can't have both, can I?"

"Unfortunately we can't." Narcissa smiled at her, sadly. "I wanted to send Draco away - had a spot for him in Beauxbatons, but Lucius insisted he stay." She rose from her seat and went to the window, looking out into the gardens. "I am tired of war."

* * *

Elaine walked back into the castle, greeted immediately by a pale Severus. He grabbed her by the arm without a word and dragged her into an empty classroom. He slammed the door behind him, turning slowly to face her, his entire body trembling.

"Severus?" Elaine questioned, taking a small step forward. "What's happened?"

"You just returned from the Malfoys?" he demanded of her. She nodded slowly, and he paced from one end of the room to another. "Had the owl arrived already?" Elaine slowly shook her head.

"Severus, what's happened?" She stepped forward some more, grabbing his shoulders and holding them. "Talk to me."

Severus's eyes met hers. "Draco's in the hospital wing. He was attacked."

"Attacked? Wh-?" Severus pulled away from her. "Who attacked him?"

"Harry."

Elaine stared, "Why on earth would Harry attack Draco?" It didn't sound like him at all; Elaine knew about the rivalry the two boys had had since their first year, but they'd never attacked each other to this extent.

Severus wouldn't look at her. "He has my potions book. I don't know how, but he has it. I need you to get it from him. He won't be in trouble, but that book has dangerous spells in it, spells nobody should use."

Elaine was completely confused. "What are you talking about Severus?"

Severus finally sank into a chair, casting a privacy spell on the door. "When I was in school, I studied spell inventions, and succeeded in quite a few of them. But I was heavily into the dark arts, and the spells represented that. Especially the one that your brother used on Draco this evening. If I hadn't been nearby and heard Myrtle screaming, he would have died and your brother's soul would have been split."

Elaine felt herself shaking her head. "And you want me to get this book back from him? You really think he hasn't hidden it?"

Severus looked up at her. "I know he's hidden it. I just don't know where; after last year he knows I'm efficient in legilimacy, and he won't meet my eye. I need you to-"

"What, betray his trust? Severus, I don't think I can!"

"You can, and you need to, because if you don't, another student may get ahold of that book. It should never have been in circulation, and I don't know how Potter got ahold of it."

Elaine sighed, picking at her nails. "Fine. I'll go talk to him."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Elaine had never stepped foot in the Gryffindor Common Room, either as a student or a teacher, but standing at the door now, the bright red decorations almost hurt her eyes as she scanned the room for Harry. He wasn't there, but his friend Ronald was, and she called him over to her. "Where is Harry?" she asked of him, and the redhead's eyes refused to meet hers as he responded that he didn't know. Elaine cleared her throat. "I asked you where Mr. Potter is," she repeated, her voice slightly louder now, gaining the attention of more students. "I suggest you tell me."

"He's in the dorm," Ronald finally said, his eyes still not meeting Elaine's.

"Go get him please, Mr. Weasley." He nodded, and ran off. Elaine felt most of the Gryffindors watching her, but she stood her ground, her mind twisting around and around. She could hardly believe Harry had cursed Draco, cursed to the point it was still touch and go on what damage there would be. After a couple of minutes, Ronald and Harry came down the stairs, the redhead going off to sit back down and Harry coming to her. "Follow me, Mr. Potter," Elaine stated calmly. She turned around and, without another word and without looking to check he was following her, headed to her office. She sat behind her desk and waited for Harry to join her. "Where is it, Harry?"

"Where is what?" Harry asked, but he didn't look at her.

"Harry." He finally looked up at her, and the sadness in his eyes made her sigh. "Professor Snape told me everything. You have a book with dangerous information in your possession, and unless you want to have your stuff raided, you need to tell me where it is. Do you understand me?"

"Room of Requirement," Harry said finally. "Snape -"

"Professor Snape," Elaine corrected.

"Professor Snape won't know, will he?" Harry begged her, his hands clenched into fists, resting on his knee. "I - he's already given me detention for the rest of the year, and McGonagall's -"

Elaine sighed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to say what she was thinking. "Harry," she said finally, looking back at him. "Do you understand what you did this evening?"

"I-" he paused, and seemingly gave up, shrugging his shoulders.

"Put it this way, then. If Draco had died-"

"But he didn't!" Harry interrupted. "He's alive, isn't he? He'll be fine-"

"That's not the point," Elaine snapped at him. She let her head drop onto her hands, feeling exhaustion creep in. "Harry, you could have _killed_ Draco. Do you understand this? You would have gone to Azkaban, where most of the prisoners would love nothing more than to see you dead. The Dark Lord has access to the prison too, and you would be dead in a matter of hours once the news reached him." Harry's face went pale; clearly the consequences hadn't dawned on him. Elaine paused, tapping her nails on the desk. "Please go bring me the book so I can put it somewhere no one will find it." Harry nodded and took off, and Elaine stood, walking over to the fireplace, debating on if she should floo call Severus now or wait until Harry returned. She chose not to and returned to her seat.

Harry soon came back, and slid a book across the desk. _Advanced Potion Making_. "My copy got left at the Dursleys and I didn't have time to go back, so I had to borrow that one out of the classroom," Harry explained as Elaine flipped through it, spotting the notes scattered throughout. "Sna- Professor Snape didn't know, or I mean - I didn't tell him. He guessed I had it though, so he probably knew about it anyway." They were silent as Elaine closed the book and looked back up at him. "I can - can I go now?"

"Yes," Elaine said softly. "You can go. But Harry -" Her brother stopped at the door, turning back to her. "Be more careful using spells you don't know. They're dangerous." Harry gave her a quick nod and was gone again.

* * *

The days slowly dragged by. Elaine received a small note from Chester, promising her all was well and her child was safe, but that he couldn't communicate again. The morning after Draco was attacked she also received a note from Remus Lupin, asking to meet her in the village for a lunch. She'd initially thought about declining, but as she sat there, quill in hand, she'd decided to go, if only for the fact there was no telling if they'd both survive the war. And so, four days after what was known as the bathroom battle, she found herself sitting in the Three Broomsticks, nervously waiting for Remus Lupin to show.

She'd just ordered her meal when the doors opened and Remus came in. He looked around, spotted her, and came barreling in her direction. He collapsed in the chair across from her, his sandy hair soaking. "Sorry I'm running late," he told her, flagging down Rosmerta and ordering just a drink.

"You're fine," Elaine told him, eyeing him carefully. They sat in silence for a good few minutes. "Why did you want to meet?" She finally asked.

"It's been - it's been a while, and I wanted to get to know my daughter," he informed her. "We don't know what's going to happen in this war, and so - before it's too late-" he paused, clearly trying to get his thoughts in order. "One of us - or both of us - could die, and I don't want any regrets," he finished after a moment's silence.

Elaine took a sip of her drink, then slowly set it down. "I don't know how to get to know you," she confessed. "I - well. You know I grew up in a children's home. I had all these hopes and dreams about what my parents were like, but.. Every year that passed I lost a little bit of that hope." Remus looked away from his daughter as she continued. "I resigned myself to the fact I would never know my parents when I turned fifteen. If I'd met you then, I think this would be easier."

"I would have-"

"I know," Elaine interrupted. "If you weren't - what you are - you would have been there. I get it." They were quiet again, and Elaine ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Do you - is there someone in your life? Romantically, I mean," she added hesitantly as he eyed her.

"There is, but I'm not sure how- if things will progress," Remus said, smiling briefly before taking a swig of his butterbeer. "She's young, and I have - my problems," he explained as Elaine raised her eyebrows. "And with the war-"

"There should be no better chance than now to go for it," Elaine interrupted, thinking of Severus. Remus caught her look.

"Who is it?"

"Severus," Elaine confessed. "We've been - I wouldn't say together, exactly, but-"

"Severus is dangerous," Remus snapped, and Elaine looked at him in surprise. "He's on the wrong side of this war, no matter what Albus believes."

Elaine shook her head. "You don't know everything," she informed him, as her food arrived. Elaine let her meal sit in front of her as she watched Remus. "You can't know."

"I went to school with him, Elaine. Your mother and I both did. He hates muggleborns, he's into dark magic, always has been-"

Elaine stood up. "I think this meal is over," she snapped, tossing her money onto the table. "And perhaps, next time you want to actually get to know me, don't criticize who I choose to spend my time with."

"Elaine, I know him."

"No you don't," Elaine hissed, aware of people watching them. "You don't know him. You think you do, based off of what he was like twenty years ago, but you can't sit here and tell me you're the same person you were when you were young, can you?" Remus didn't respond, and Elaine walked out without looking back.

* * *

"He's running out of time," Severus hissed, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in his chambers a few days later. Elaine sat patiently in an armchair, a book open in her lap. Her eyes flickered back and forth from the pages and her lover, but she said nothing, letting him rant as much as he needed. "The school year is nearly over, it's almost July." He whirled on Elaine. "I'm going to have to do it, aren't I?"

"He's only a child, Severus," Elaine said gently. "You knew it would probably be on you from the start."

Severus covered his face with his hands, taking a deep breath. "You're right." He sank into the chair next to Elaine, taking one of her hands in his and giving it a light squeeze. "I'd hoped, though."

Elaine squeezed back. "I know," she said. "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Lyall, Elaine, don't leave just yet." Elaine had turned to go, but turned back at the Dark Lord's command. Severus caught her gaze, but all he could do was leave; the dark lord hadn't requested him. So Elaine and her grandfather walked up to their master, bowing low. "I have a task for the two of you. A personal one, in fact." Elaine refused to look at Lyall as the dark lord continued. "I want you to bring Remus Lupin to me." Elaine retrained from making a comment, but Lyall didn't.

"My lord, he's my son," the older man stated, bowing again. "I - what is it you want with him?"

"Is that your concern?" The dark lord snapped. "Do what I say. Crucio!" The man fell to the ground, his master standing above him. Elaine stood off to the side, watching this happen without emotion. She could feel it twisting inside her, but she could not let it go further than her stomach. She felt the dark lord turn to her. "Any concern from you?"

"No, my lord. It shall be as you say," Elaine said softly, keeping her head bowed. The dark lord eyed her, as if he was thinking, but he finally gave a nod, dismissing them both.

Elane caught up with Severus outside, and without speaking they apparated right outside Hogwarts' wards. Still without a word, they made their way to Dumbledore's office, Elaine's insides twisting as she thought of what she could do to save her father. She didn't know him all that well, true, but he was still her blood.

Dumbledore could tell something was wrong as she sat across from him, trying to collect her thoughts. Finally, she decided to go straight to the point. "Is Remus Lupin in a safe house?"

"I-" Dumbledore looked taken aback. "Yes, in fact, he was sent to one yesterday morning. Why? Has something happened?"

"The dark lord has commanded Lyall Lupin and I to bring Remus to him," Elaine explained softly. "I wanted to make sure he was safe."

Dumbledore looked relieved. "And by moving him yesterday, your role is safe," he said.

"Yes, if there's proof he was moved prior to my finding out he was in danger," Elaine said darkly, fidgeting with her bracelet.

"No risk there," Severus informed them, speaking for the first time since the meeting had ended. Dumbledore and Elaine looked over at him as he explained. "The dark lord told me a few days ago he would be asking you and Lyall to kill Lupin; however I explained to him then that the Order was in the process of moving Lupin, and that if he indeed wished him dead he had to set you the task prior to him being moved. I informed him before tonight's meeting that the moving had been finalized."

"We've been set up to fail?" Elaine whispered. She shook her head. "I'm not surprised, actually," she added with a snort. "The dark lord tends to do that with people, doesn't he? Me, Draco..." she stopped. "I - I should go to sleep, I think." She walked out of Dumbledore's office and made it to her rooms before collapsing on her couch, her mind blank.

"It's tonight." Elaine looked up from her papers to see Severus standing at her office door, his hand tightly gripping his wand. "It's happening right now." Elaine immediately stood, whipping out her own wand, her chair falling to the floor. Severus looked at her for a long moment, as if he was memorizing her face. "You will need to make a decision on which side you will stand on after tonight," he told her softly. "With me, or with Harry." Elaine stood there, frozen. She was thawed when he grabbed her and held her close. "Things are about to change."

"I know," Elaine whispered, kissing him fiercely before he pulled away, gave her one last look, and took off. She followed him, in that split second making her choice. As she raced through the castle, past the battles going on, side stepping the death eaters, she found her head pounding. After she did this, there was no going back. After this, Harry would never forgive her - Remus would never forgive her - Rowan would probably never know her. But Severus couldn't do it alone, and if he failed, they would all die. And so she would sacrifice herself, rather than lose them.

She caught up with Severus right before he started up the stairs to the astronomy tower and he saw her standing there. He looked at her imploringly, but all she said simply was, "I've made my choice." Without hesitating, he grabbed her wrist and together they climbed up the stairs.

"Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us-" Elaine heard from above her, as she and Severus came upon the landing.

There stood Amycus and Alecto Carrow, alongside Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. Albus was leaning against the ramparts , looking extremely pale, with Draco Malfoy's wand pointed straight at his chest.

"We've got a problem, Snape," Amycus said, his eyes briefly going to Elaine before focusing back on Dumbledore. "The boy doesn't seem to be able-"

Albus interrupted, his eyes too on Elaine and Severus beside her. "Severus," he said softly, his voice sounding pleading. Elaine's chest felt tight as Severus stepped forward, pushing Malfoy out of the way, toward Elaine. Elaine wrapped her arms around the teenage boy, feeling him tremble slightly as he walked.

Severus stared at Dumbledore, the hatred of what he had to do etched on his face, but Elaine knew that to anyone else, it would seem the man hated Dumbledore himself, even as Dumbledore spoke again.

"Severus... Please..."

Severus raised his wand, and without any more hesitation, said the words. As the green light hit Albus straight in the chest, Elaine chanced looking away, knowing nobody was watching her. She looked away, holding back the tears in her eyes, and so she didn't see Albus blasted in the air. "Out of here quickly," Severus hissed, grabbing her wrist and Malfoy, and they took off through the door ahead of the rest. They made it to the top of the stairs before a spell came from behind them, coming from Harry, who Elaine hadn't had a clue was there. She caught Severus's eyes, pain evident in them, but they kept going, through the crowds, through the fighting.

"It's over!" Severus roared. "It's time to go!" They went on, past the Weasley girl, past McGonagall, past Longbottom, Elaine's heart feeling as if it were not a part of her, as if the world was going by her too fast and she couldn't keep up. But she did keep up with Severus and Draco, the battles speeding by them. They'd almost made it to the exit when a red jet of light sped past Severus's head.

Elaine turned, wand out, but her heart nearly stopped when she saw Harry there, hatred clear on his face. "Run Draco!" She shouted, and the blonde took off as Severus and Harry faced each other.

"Elaine, go," Severus snapped at her, focusing on Harry. Elaine could only shake her head as Harry began to intone,

"Cruc-" But Severus knocked Harry aside before he could complete it.

"Elaine, GO!" Severus roared, and she didn't wait this time, couldn't distract him, and she took off, apparating to Malfoy Manor with her heart in her throat.

 **This is still on mostly a break,I'm working on it very slowly as I have several other things going on in my life, but I'll be uploading as I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Elaine and Draco were the first ones back, and as such had delivered the news to Draco's parents, who had immediately called the dark lord there. For the next half hour, they sat back as the death eaters bustled around, celebrating. They didn't speak to anyone, and after awhile, Narcissa came to sit next to them as well, joining in their silence. If Severus was killed-

But no sooner had she thought these words then there was a crack in the distance and Severus came up the walk. The pain was masked, but Elaine could see it in his eyes, in the way he briefly looked at her before shutting himself in what had become the dark lord's office. They were in there another half hour before he came back out and walked over to them.

"Draco, the dark lord would like to see you," Severus said, his voice rough. Draco stood slowly, looking terrified. Elaine gave his hand a comforting squeeze, and watched as he went into the room and shut the door behind him. Narcissa looked as if she wished to join him but she stayed sitting next to Elaine as Severus took Draco's vacant seat. "He is pleased," he murmured, so that only the women sitting next to him could hear. "He's agreed to give Draco leniency." Elaine felt Narcissa sag beside her in relief. "Elaine, you and I are free to leave whenever you wish."

Elaine stood, her legs barely supporting her. She was thankful she would not have to face the dark lord, and so she bid a quick goodbye to Narcissa and began walking out of the Manor. They made it out, and locking hands, Elaine let Severus apparate her away.

They landed in front of a dark house, and Severus went in, leading Elaine to a bedroom off to the side. They collapsed into the bed together without a word, letting the events of the past couple hours fade out of their minds for the time being.

But a few hours later as they sat at the kitchen table, the events had to be discussed. A tea kettle sat in between them, silence filling the room. Elaine was the first to speak.

"He isn't angry it was you, then?" she said, looking over Severus carefully. There'd been a privacy charm on the office door, so if he'd been tortured, none of those outside of that room would have heard.

"He was - disappointed at losing his spies," Severus said slowly, wrapping his fingers around his mug and bringing it to his mouth, taking a long sip. "You and I both let our true colors show this evening, as far as he's concerned. I did receive - punishment - for this."

"For my part as well?" Elaine questioned him softly. Severus gave a brief nod. "I am so sorry."

"I took the blame, don't you worry," Severus told her. "I was able to persuade him that neither you or Draco needed punishment."

"Severus, that's not what I was worried about!" Elaine said fiercely. "I didn't want you to take my punishment at all! I chose to go with you instead of staying with the Order, I chose that! Not you."

"Still, he is displeased," Severus said. He finished his tea and stood, walking it over to the sink. He stopped there, staring out the small window that looked into the street. "I've fallen in love with you, Elaine. I didn't know that I could, after - well. But I love you, and couldn't watch you be hurt."

Elaine stood. "Severus-"

"No. Wait." She stayed by the table as he continued to speak. "I want you to stay here. I've spoken to the dark lord, and he agrees with me that you will only be useful to the cause following Benjamin's death. He is breaking into Azkaban soon to release your husband, and will torture and kill him for fleeing." Elaine sank back into her seat. "You are welcome to say your goodbyes, however, you are equally welcome to stay here until it's all over with. I would prefer you be safe. There will be a lot happening over the course of the next few months, and until we go back to Hogwarts this will be the safest-"

"We're going back to Hogwarts?" Elaine said, looking at him in confusion. "We won't be welcome there, how-"

Severus turned and faced her again. "The dark lord has informed me he wishes for me to take Dumbledore's place as headmaster." His face was grim. "The Carrows have been approached about being the Potions and Defence professors, but I am hoping you will join us this year as well."

"Of - of course I will," Elaine stuttered, the shock of everything making her slightly dizzy.

"Elaine, it's late," Severus said, glancing at the clock. Elaine looked as well, and was only slightly surprised to see it was almost four in the morning. "Let us get some rest and we will continue this conversation in the morning."

There wasn't time to finish in the morning, however, because the Dark Lord called Severus away close to eight. Elaine, unable to go back to sleep, started cleaning the house to distract her mind. A pecking at the window around noon startled her, and she opened it to allow the Daily Prophet owl swoop in. The green skull on the front page nearly took her breath away, and she scanned the article.

Only one person had died last night, to Elaine's relief. Only Albus Dumbledore was killed during the Hogwarts break in. Elaine sank into a chair, reading the rest of the newspaper.

Severus's name wasn't mentioned once. Neither was Draco's, or her's. It only said an unknown death eater had killed the esteemed headmaster, and that an investigation was underway. McGonagall was listed as the new Headmistress.

She was just folding the newspaper back up when a crack sounded on the doorstep and Severus entered the home, looking around in surprise. "You cleaned," he said.

"I did," Elaine gave him a half smile. "I - I was worried and needed something to distract me," she confessed. She held up the newspaper. "The Daily Prophet arrived. They announced Dumbledore's death, but they didn't-"

"Excuse me." Severus pushed by her, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Elaine stayed where she was as the sound of retching came from the closed off room, and a minute later Severus rejoined her, performing a small mouth cleansing spell.

"Are you alright?" Elaine asked gently.

"He has been celebrating all morning," Severus told her darkly. "All of the rest of them have. It is a great deed that I did last night, Elaine, did you know?" He was bitter as he yanked the paper up from the table and scanned it. "We will be having a visitor join us for dinner, Elaine, so I am grateful that the house is cleaner."

"Who?" she asked him. He looked at her in the eyes.

"Lyall. He has news he wishes to impart on you, and as you will not be going to the Malfoy's home for some time, I requested he come here. The wards will only be temporarily dropped and so he will not be able to randomly show up without permission."

"What on earth could Lyall have to tell me?" Elaine demanded. "We are instructed to kill his son, yes, but that is all we have to connect us."

"You will have to see," Severus said heavily. "I am in need of lunch. Would you care to join me?"

When Lyall showed up later that evening, he came in and made himself comfortable on the couch while Elaine finished her shower. She was having a hard time bringing herself to leave the comfort of the bathroom, and had been staring at her reflection in the mirror, fully dressed, for ten minutes when Severus knocked on the door and informed her that dinner was ready.

The three of them ate in utter silence, the only sounds being the clanking of silverware on the plates. When they were all done, Elaine rose to take the plates to the sink but Severus stopped her, picking them up himself and leaving Elaine and Lyall to talk.

"Our mission has been dropped," Lyall began. "The dark lord informed me himself this morning. He says we may be reassigned in the future, but he is pleased with Dumbledore's death and does not wish to push the blasted Order of the Phoenix any further then it has been."

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Elaine demanded of him, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms.

"No, it is not." Lyall watched her for a good minute before speaking again. "Your - Remus has married."

"What?" Elaine hissed, startled. That was something she'd never thought to expect.

"As of this morning. He married Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's niece, Nymphadora Tonks."

"And you felt that I needed to know?" Elaine snapped, but she remembered back to their conversation months ago, of how he had someone he cared for but couldn't be with. Nymphadora must have been who he'd spoken of.

"He is your father, after all, and I assumed you'd wish to know of the possibility of another sibling, considering the one you have-"

"What? The one I have won't survive the war? Is that what you're saying?" Lyall hesitated, and Elaine remembered who she was talking to. "I don't know my brother well, and if his death is to our master's benefit, then so be it," she snapped. "If that is all you came to tell me, you may leave now. I hope you enjoyed your dinner." She rose, gave Severus a short nod, stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

 **SO uh, this chapter came out faster than I'd expected it to! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Did you see Charity's article in the prophet?" Severus asked Elaine a few days later as they were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Elaine shook her head, spooning oatmeal in her mouth as Severus slid the paper across the table. She placed her spoon down and picked the newspaper up, scanning the article.

"She's in danger, isn't she?" Elaine questioned softly, looking up to meet Severus's dark eyes. The potions master nodded, looking grim. "What is it?"

"The dark lord was asking for her to be brought to him several weeks ago, but he held off as we waited for the verdict with Albus-" his voice slightly shook at the name, but he kept on. "-but this will have drawn attention back to her tenfold. I won't be surprised if the dark lord calls for her capture today, and she's not hard to find."

Elaine thought back to the muggle studies professor. They hadn't spent much time together the past year, her commitments while at Hogwarts had prevented that, however she knew the woman to be a kind person who truly cared about everybody - whether they were muggles or not, which seemed to be the basis of this article. "Is there any - I don't think we can offer her protection now, can we?"

Severus scoffed. "As if she'd take it, even when she did like me." He stood, pacing the kitchen. "No, I think our best bet is to wait, and hope-" He flinched, grasping his forearm. "He's calling. I love you." And he dissapparated away.

Elaine hadn't yet said those words, but Severus didn't seem to mind. He said them before leaving each time the dark lord called, as if now that he realized that's what Elaine meant to him, he wanted her to know as much as possible. She suspected it had something to do with what he'd never told her - something about her mother. Dumbledore had hinted to such a thing multiple times but it was never clear, and she didn't dare bring it up for fear he was only with her out of necessity or out of loyalty to her deceased mother.

But Elaine wasn't ready, not after everything that had happened with Ben. His picture had been blasted in the newspapers back when he was revealed to be alive, but nobody had brought it up to her. Not even Susan Bones, who's aunt he had supposedly died saving, had come up to her, though the girl had given her several questioning looks since.

She felt something strong for Severus, which could, perhaps, be love, but it was more likely to be lust. Elaine wasn't sure it was possible for her to love anymore. The time spent with him was wonderful, of course, she wouldn't ever deny that - but love was a strong word, and for Elaine, a word she didn't expect to say ever again.

Her days had become dull. All she had to do while Severus was at his meetings was sit around and wait, and so she'd begun writing letters to Rowan, even if she didn't know whether he'd get them. She kept a small muggle diary for this purpose, and just wrote to her son - wrote about how he'd been as a baby, her hopes for him as an adult, her hopes for a world without the dark lord. She even wrote about Ben, about their marriage, and how she felt now that he was - not gone, but gone from her.

Severus knew about the diary, but he'd promised he wouldn't read it, promised that if something happened to her he'd send it to Chester for Rowan to read when he was older. What they would do if they both died hadn't been discussed.

Elaine did go out and visit the rest of Spinner's end during long days. There was a park less than a block away, and as rusty and old as the equipment was, she found herself sitting on the swings and just enjoying the fresh air. On occasion a child would come, and she'd leave, not wanting to upset the parents with spotting a strange woman sitting alone. She was aware of how that would come across.

Otherwise, however, she was quite bored when Severus wasn't there.

But today, as she sat at the kitchen table and read and re-read Charity's article, she seriously started thinking about the future if she and Severus survived, if Harry won.

For Severus had told her of the prophecy, of how Harry had to be the one to kill the dark lord. Harry, her little brother, who she'd sworn she would get to know and then had abandoned after five conversations with the boy. This made her feel guilty,

If they all lived, she'd have a relationship with him. It would be a tough start, after everything that they'd done and been through and would go through, but she hoped it would be possible.

She would aim to get Rowan back. This was her top priority, but also the hardest. With the rest of the Davies family in the States, there was no guarantee any message would get to them safely.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of the front door, making her jump. She hadn't heard the crack of apparation and so, grasping her wand, made her way to the front door. But it was only Severus, who looked at her grimly.

"We are both invited to a meeting this evening," he told Elaine, sinking into an armchair. "He's captured Charity Burbage and plans to ... interview... her at a later date. Not tonight, however. He has a gift for you." The dark look on his face told Elaine all she needed to know; he'd gotten Ben out of Azkaban, and planned to kill him. "I suggest you get some rest. I've been warned it shall be a late night."

Later that evening, as Severus and Elaine marched up the walk that led to the Malfoy's door, Elaine found that she could hardly breathe for fear. She was sure the dark lord would question her about Rowan, and although she knew what to say, she was also sure that the dark lord would not be pleased.

When Lucius greeted them and led them upstairs, Severus gave her hand a squeeze in comfort before releasing it and going in to greet the dark lord. Soon after, Elaine was called in.

Benjamin was lying prone on the floor, blood gushing out of his arm. Elaine inhaled quickly at the sight as she passed him, going to kneel before the dark lord.

"Elaine, welcome," the dark lord hissed, gesturing for her to rise. She did so, taking her place beside Severus. Once everyone had been greeted and gone to their places, the dark lord spoke to the group as a whole. "Here we have Benjamin Davies, who was once a loyal follower of mine. Many of you know him, in fact."

"Coward," Bellatrix spat.

"Yes, indeed," the dark lord said with a grin. "He is a coward, faking his own death in order to flee my service. Not only did he betray his own wife, he betrayed me, and that is not done." He glanced down at Benjamin, who had climbed to his knees and frozen that way, his eyes drifting from the dark lord to Elaine. "The punishment is death."

Silence swept through the room, but Elaine would have bet a thousand galleons that none of those gathered there were actually surprised.

"Elaine." The dark lord's voice cut through the silence and she looked up at him, startled at being singled out. "This man betrayed you. He left you to raise your son alone, to be hunted down by the ministry, he then kidnapped your son and forced you to send him away for his own safety. How long has it been since you've seen your son?"

"A - a couple of months, my lord," Elaine said.

"A couple of months. And he's two?"

"Three now, my lord."

"Three years old. Tsk." The dark lord began to pace, stopping in front of Lucius. "Would you have wanted to be parted from your son when he was three years old, Lucius?"

"Of course not, my lord," was the response, the blonde's eyes briefly flickering to Elaine, who had no idea what the dark lord was planning with this line of thought.

"No. Because a parent should not be separated from their child." The dark lord paced again, stopping in front of Elaine. "And that is why I am giving you a gift this evening, Elaine."

"What gift, my lord?" Elaine questioned, not risking looking at her husband still on the floor.

"The gift of being able to be the one to kill him, of course."

Elaine's heart plummeted, and she felt suddenly cold, as if all the warmth had gone out of the room, taking her breath with it. "I - I'm sorry, my lord?"

"Kill him." The dark lord marched up to a seat and sat down, his red eyes not leaving Elaine's face. "You were hurt by him, were you not? Your husband abandoned you, tried taking your child from you, stole your child, in fact. Kill him, and get your revenge."

Elaine swallowed hard, looking at Benjamin. His face had gone chalk white as he stared at his former master, at his wife. "Surely -" Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. "Surely you want the honor, my lord?"

"Kill him, Elaine, or you both die."

Elaine drew her wand and walked up next to Benjamin. Images flickered through her mind; their wedding day, Rowan's birth, among many others. She'd never killed anyone and wasn't sure whether she had it in her, but she lifted her wand, pointing it at Ben. "Are you even sorry?" She asked coldly. "You left your son and I with nothing, forced your brothers away from Hogwarts just to spite me, and are you even sorry?"

But Benjamin sneered. "No."

Elaine bit her lip, glancing back at Severus. Her lover nodded briefly, telling her quietly to do it, and so she took a deep breath. "Avada Kedavra." A green light flashed, and her husband lay dead on the floor.

A cheer went through the ranks, and it took all Elaine had to stay on her feet for the next hour as she was offered congratulations by various death eaters. Severus squeezed her shoulder gently when he passed her during the celebrations, but Elaine could barely feel his touch. When they were finally dismissed, Elaine was first out the door, and first back to the house on Spinner's End. She locked herself in the bathroom as everything she'd eaten came back up and then some. She could hear Severus knocking on the other side, and then there was a click and he was bending next to her, but her world went black and she knew nothing else.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Elaine stayed in bed for days, staring at the wall in silence. Severus had attempted to get her to speak but there were just no words that Elaine could find. It was easier to stay quiet and wallow in the emptiness that grew inside of her.

She was a murderer. She'd killed. She didn't know if she could ever forgive herself for that, despite the fact it had been his life or both of theirs, and despite the fact he had practically handed her over to the dark lord on a platter.

It was maybe a week later when Severus brought the news home that Charity Burbage was dead, and how she'd died. He sat by her in the bed, just talking, mentioning how the dark lord had asked why she wasn't present.

"I covered for you," Severus said softly. "He is expecting you the next meeting, however." Elaine jerked up.

"What -" Elaine's voice came out cracked. "What'd you say?"

"I claimed that you were attempting to contact Potter," Severus said. "He doubts that it will work, but he encourages you to try." Elaine snorted, turning on her other side. "Elaine, you are going to have to get out of bed eventually."

"Why?" Elaine questioned, laying back down and turning her head to look at him. "It doesn't matter anymore, does it? Let him kill me, I've destroyed my soul, anyway, and to be honest, Severus, I just don't care."

"I was younger than you," Severus said, after several minutes. "Nineteen, I think." He paused, his hands fidgeting with the comforter, a scar Elaine hadn't noticed cutting across it. "In order to join back then, you had to prove you wanted to, and Lucius- he had pushed me into it. And so I went with him one day, the two of us went to a muggle neighborhood and broke into a muggleborn's home. We killed her, her husband, her children. I - I killed her. She begged me not to, to spare her, and I laughed in her face." Elaine turned completely around, watching his face, the shadows in his eyes. "Her name was Marlene McKinnon, and she was Lily's - your mother's - friend."

"You were - you were a child, Severus," Elaine whispered, and he smirked at her.

"A child, at nineteen? No, I knew what I was doing, I had the option to walk away. You did not have a choice, Elaine, but even so, your first kill - you don't get over that easily, or if you do, you belong in Azkaban."

"What's your point?" Elaine asked him.

"My point is you can't let this control the rest of your life," he said, in the gentlest tone Elaine had ever heard from him. "You can let it destroy you, or you can use it to help in the quest to kill him. It's your choice."

A week later, Harry was being picked up from the Dursley's. Severus had had no choice but to let the dark lord know this information, and so he and a group of his death eaters were going to be there. Elaine was excused, but Severus had to go.

He left in the morning, and Elaine paced most of the day, waiting to hear news. She hated being on this end of things, and couldn't wait until they were back at Hogwarts, where she'd have something to distract her on these kinds of days. She tried reading, but she got a page or two into a book and couldn't concentrate any further.

It was nearing two in the morning when she heard the crack that signaled Severus's return, and she jumped out of bed, meeting him by the door. He looked paler than usual, and she immediately knew something had happened. She set a kettle on the stove to boil and went to sit by him on the couch, where he'd gone upon entering the house.

"What's happened?"

"There was an - unexpected event, as far as the dark lord knows," he began, not looking at her. "They used polyjuice. There was seven Harry's - it was chaos."

"That's not what's bothering you," Elaine said gently. Severus looked up at her.

"Harry might be dead."

Elaine's eyes jerked to his. "What?"

"I -" Severus stood and began to pace. "I don't think it was Harry," he said finally, turning back to look at her. "I'm not sure, it was chaos, as I said, with us all on brooms- Amycus was aiming for a Harry, and I reacted. I sent sectumsempra in her direction. Except I missed. I goddamn missed."

"If Harry -" Elaine swallowed. "If it was Harry, we would have heard about it, I'm sure. The dark lord would advertise his death, to take hope away from everyone." Severus sat back down next to her, shaking.

"I started this for your mother, you know," he said suddenly. She looked at him curiously. "I grew up with her, and her sister, too. Petunia." Elaine grimaced, remembering the woman she'd met a year prior. "We went to Hogwarts together, and I fell in love with her." Elaine watched him. "I don't love you because of who your mother was, Elaine, so don't think that. When I met you - I knew you were her daughter, but Albus swore me to secrecy. And I watched you grow up, and I realized that you may look like her - you look almost exactly like her - but you are your own person. Your own amazing, smart, beautiful, person, and so now I don't do it for your mother anymore. I do it for you."

"Severus-"

But he kept talking. "I know you aren't sure about us right now, Elaine, and quite frankly I don't blame you. But I - I love you, even though I thought after your mother's death I'd never love again. I know it's possible for you to love again. All I ask is that you give me a chance, because I don't know if either of us will last until the end of this."

Elaine silenced him with a kiss.

As July ended, Severus managed to find out - somehow, Elaine still didn't know how - that it was not Harry that had been hit with his curse, but George Weasley, who was now missing an ear, but was still alive, much to his relief.

It was the very last day of July that Severus warned Elaine of the dark lord's plans - the next day they would bring the war to the minister himself, and set Pius Thicknesse in his place. Pius - who had been put under the imperious curse. Elaine felt sorry for the man, but there was nothing she could do without revealing her position.

The dark lord hadn't requested her presence in the battle to take place, but he had requested Severus's. Elaine couldn't stomach waiting at the house for his return after yet another battle, so she'd owled Narcissa and requested tea at the time they were expected to arrive at the ministry. Narcissa accepted, and so Elaine found herself in the Malfoy manor once again.

Neither witch spoke of Benjamin and how he'd died - nor did they speak of their sons, for Draco had been avoiding his mother and Rowan was far, far away from his. They didn't speak of what was happening at that moment, and how it would change the war.

No, they didn't speak of any of that. They spoke of shops, and other witches, of moments taken in Hogwarts and first kisses and childhood.

They spoke of these things until the cracks signaled they had returned. They talked of meaningless things while the minister was killed, and the dark lord took over.

Not even a week later, it was announced in the papers that Severus would be the Hogwarts headmaster, and on that day, he came home and informed her they were going back to Hogwarts in three days time, and that the Carrow pair were coming with them.

"Alecto and Amycus? Why?" Elaine demanded from her place by the stove, the spatula frozen in her hand.

"We are short staff," Severus said through gritted teeth. "We have no defence professor, no potions professor, no muggle studies professor- not the way to start a new year."

"I could be the defense professor again-" Elaine began, but Severus shook his head. "Then how do you expect me to go back to Hogwarts with you? As your bed mate?"

"As my equal," he reassured her. "The dark lord has already allowed it." He paused, looking up from the parchment he was writing on. "Albus owled Horace Slughorn to take the potions spot if I should no longer be able to hold it."

"Horace?" Elaine recalled the pot-bellied man they'd fought and taken to a safe house. "Why Horace?"

"He's an outstanding potions master, and he owed Albus a favor." He wrote a few more words, then set the quill down. "He'd already agreed to a binding contact before Albus died, as well as not informing anyone it was death eaters that had abducted him last year. He's a good man, Horace, and he was Albus's good friend, so expect hostility at the very least."

Elaine nodded slowly, putting the eggs in separate dishes and bringing them to the table. She sat down next to Severus with a small sigh. "I expect hostility from all of them, honestly," she said softly. "They all liked me last year, but-"

"I'd assume that changed, considering you ran off with the headmaster's murderer."

"Yes. I'd assume so." They were silent for a good while. "Have you thought about - do you have a will?"

"I do." Severus eyed her. "Do you?"

"I - I did, after Rowan was born. I should update it, just in case." She looked at Severus directly in the eyes. "If you survive this and Chester and I and the other Davies boys don't - will you take him? Raise him, and tell him how good I was?"

"Of course I will," was his response.

 **This is obviously a filler to get through the summer, I didn't have a whole lot planned for it tbh. But next chapter they go back to Hogwarts and the real work begins!**

 **I've already actually gotten the last half of this story written, along with bits and pieces along the way, so all I've got left is to connect them.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Elaine was sitting in the corner of the staff room when Minerva entered. The older woman saw her seated there and froze, her grip on the parchment she was carrying slackening. The papers dropped to the floor but the woman still stared.

"Hi Minerva," Elaine said softly, knowing quite well what the older woman would think of her. Indeed, the transfiguration professor turned her head away, coughed, and bent to pick up what she'd dropped.

"Good evening, Professor Davies," was her cold response, and once her parchment was safely in her arms, she marched back out of the staff room.

Severus and Elaine had been back at Hogwarts for two days. The school year was to start in two week's time, and while the teachers were prepping, Elaine found herself with, again, nothing to do. At least at Hogwarts she had access to the vast library, and so that's where she spent the majority of her time.

The Prophet came every morning, and every morning found her scanning the papers, making sure there was no news of Harry or any of his friends. There'd been a brief mention of one of the Weasley's, Bill's, wedding getting interrupted in a search for Harry, but they hadn't gotten him.

Elaine was just about to leave when the Carrows entered, and, upon spotting her, both grinned widely. "Why, it's Mrs. Davies!" Alecto crooned. "How's your husband doing these days? Oh, wait!" She cackled again, and Elaine, staring at her coldly, gathered her things. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting to get to, thank you. Have a good evening, Amycus, Alecto." She marched out, leaving the duo behind, and she made her way through the castle up to Severus's new office.

How the staff hadn't understood that Severus was accepted by Hogwarts as headmaster, Elaine couldn't figure out. It was well known that the gargoyles would not open to a false headmaster, as they hadn't done when Dolores Umbridge during the brief time she sat as headmistress. Minerva had told Elaine that, but the transfiguration teacher was so blinded by her hatred for Severus that she hadn't realized.

She gave the password to the guardians and walked up the spiraling staircase, knocking quietly on Severus's door. She waited until his quiet enter, then sank into the chair across from him. "Minerva hates me," she blurted.

Severus looked up from what he was writing. "And you're surprised?"

"Yes!.. Well, no." She sighed, peering at the letter. "Is that-"

"The dark lord has requested that Hogwarts attendance is mandatory for all witches and wizards in Great Britain," Severus said softly, dipping his quill in the ink and continuing the letter. "I am to report back to him all students who have yet to confirm that they will be attending in September."

"What will he do to them?" Elaine said softly, reading the list upside down. Severus's eyes met hers. "Oh," she said softly. "And there's nothing-?"

"That I can do? No, not without alerting the dark lord to my allegiance." He continued writing, every now and then looking up at her. She watched him, sadness building in her heart. How could the dark lord make him do this? Of course she knew the answer to that; he was heartless and didn't care about the lives of the people around him. Who knew if he'd ever known love, or friendship?

Elaine stood up, and Severus looked at her. "Are you leaving?" She just shook her head, going to stand behind him and resting her head on his shoulder as he worked.

"I love you," she said softly, and he looked back at her in surprise. She took a deep breath. "It took me awhile, and I'm sorry. But I do love you."

Elaine sat next to Severus at the head's table as the Hogwarts students began filing in. Despite it being mandatory for them to attend, there were less students than usual, with none of the muggleborns there. It broke Elaine's heart, for just a year ago she wouldn't have been able to be here due to her supposed birth.

Though Severus had taken quite delight in informing Dolores Umbridge, who was running the muggleborn registration committee, that while Elaine's mother's side had muggles, her father's was as pure as they come, despite her father's - condition. The woman had given Elaine a disgusted look, but she was left alone.

Unlike so many others. Elaine had lost track of how many people had been sentenced to Azkaban for "stealing magic," a thought so absurd even some of the purebloods were second guessing their beliefs. After all, if magic was so easily stolen, why did squibs exist?

This thought had her glancing toward Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker. He was seated next to the librarian, locked in conversation with each other. There had been rumors for years of their relationship, and only the Hogwarts staff knew the truth that they were.

The students were all seated, and the first year students began trickling in. The sorting hat was placed on the stool, and they all waited.

Nothing.

The sorting hat sat silent, appearing to watch over the students, but the usual song was not there. After a long while, McGonagall finally stepped forward and began calling out names. Each student came to sit upon the stool, were given a house, and went to join their new housemates. Elaine sat in her seat and watched the sorting, feeling detached. She'd been so excited at age eleven, to come to Hogwarts, but most of these students had looks of fear on their faces. She didn't blame them. Most of them believed their headmaster was a loyal follower of the dark lord, and if she'd had to face that at eleven she would have been terrified too.

When Severus stood up, the hall went silent, thousands of eyes looking up at them. "This year," he said, his voice ringing in the hall, "things here at Hogwarts will be different." As he spoke, Elaine found her eyes drifting to the people she knew. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley - all had the same face on, one of determination.

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, his normally pale face exceptionally so. He wasn't looking at anyone, instead staring blankly at the Slytherin banner on the wall. Elaine wondered what was going through his mind as he sat there, Goyle and Crabbe on either side of him. Theodore Nott was there too, looking straight at Severus as he went on with the speech he'd been preparing and editing for a week now.

"And above all, there will be no harbouring of those the ministry feels - unsuitable to an education here at Hogwarts. This will, in fact, earn you a trip to the wizarding prison, Azkaban."

Elaine closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself, reminding herself that most of these words were not Severus's own. Minerva, however, clearly believed that they were; the older witch stared at Severus as if she were imaging casting the Avada Kedavra at him.

"You are dismissed." Benches scrapped against the floor as the students got up and left, and most of the staff, too, but Severus sat there, watching the doors until the last person had gone out them and it was only him and Elaine.

"They'll understand someday," Elaine said softly, laying her hand on his arm. But Severus pulled his arm away and left the Great Hall, leaving her sitting at the table by herself.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Days blended together. Severus was busy trying to keep up with being headmaster and preventing the Carrow siblings from going overboard with their detentions and punishments, and so she spent much of her time in the staff room, hoping that perhaps one of the other professors would speak to her again, but she had no such luck.

There was an event the first day of classes which sent the school into turmoil - the ministry of magic was broken into, and, rumor had it, Harry Potter himself was there.

The news hit Elaine like a hammer until she heard that he'd made it out safely. She'd very nearly sunk to her knees in the middle of the hallway with relief, but she didn't dare. She'd gone immediately to Severus, who was too busy to see her. And so she'd found herself wandering the castle, trying not to lose herself in her thoughts.

Students avoided her. Elaine didn't blame them, of course, as far as they knew she was one of the death eaters. She tried not to let it get to her too much; she knew what she was doing was right, if a tad in the gray area.

She'd made it to the seventh floor and was standing outside the come and go room - something she'd found in her third year and asked one of the house elves about - when Neville Longbottom came around the corner and paled upon seeing her.

"Professor Davies," he stuttered. She just looked at him, and he turned on his heel and left. Elaine watched him go, his shoulders slumped slightly. It was obvious he was up to something, but as she was no longer his professor, it was none of her concern. Although she reminded herself to tell Severus about the encounter later; maybe he could explain it.

But she turned and left, passing Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley as she went. She bid them both good afternoon, but neither responded other than the Weasley girl shooting her a glare. It was then she remembered she and Harry had dates the previous year, probably still dated, in fact: they'd been inseparable, almost as if she'd always been there.

Elaine wished she could rewind, but even as that thought crossed her mind, she knew she wouldn't have changed anything, not in regards to Severus. It was funny how he'd come to mean so much to her in little more than a year, half of which they'd not spoken. If it weren't for the war they would never have gotten together, and she was sure that if they had, they wouldn't have lasted. It was their shared experience that made them do well together, even if most of it was in bed.

She loved him, of course, but as she walked the halls of Hogwarts, she wondered what her life would be like right then if she didn't.

It was maybe a month into the school year when the alarms went off for Severus's office while the two of them were eating a late dinner together. They exchanged a glance and took off, arriving at the headmaster's office as a group of three were leaving, pale and sweaty. They spotted Severus and Elaine and froze, a - was that a sword? - in between them.

"And what," Severus said calmly, "did the three of you think you were going to do with that?"

"It belongs to Harry," Neville said defiantly, staring Severus straight in the eyes - something Elaine was sure the boy had never done before. "It doesn't belong to you."

"It belongs," Severus said, his dark eyes flashing, "to the school, and the minister quite agrees with that assessment. You will had it here." Neville looked at the two girls, and after a long moment during which Elaine waited with bated breath, he passed the sword to Severus. "Detention for the three of you," Severus said, turning away.

"Wi-with who?" Neville stuttered.

Severus paused. "Hagrid," he said calmly, before walking away. Elaine followed, willing herself not to look back at the trio standing still.

Elaine knew about the Carrows, of course. Both she and Severus did. Their use of the cruciatus was not a well kept secret, and in fact was not meant to be a secret at all. Severus was trying to prevent it as much as he could, but there was only so much that he could do without raising suspicion.

When they were a fair distance away, Elaine cast a privacy charm and turned to her lover. "Why on earth is that sword so important?"

And he told her. About the Horcruxes and what that meant. About Harry - Harry had to die in order for the dark lord to be defeated. When he was done, Elaine could only look at him, her chest tight. "And you knew this?" she asked, her voice cracking. Severus gave her a brief nod, and she let out a small scoff. "You knew my brother had to die? And you - and Dumbledore - the both of you - kept this from me?"

"I had to," Severus told her firmly. "Harry has to - there's no other option. I wish to Merlin there was another choice but there is not."

"And when were you going to tell me?" Elaine looked directly into Severus's eyes, and saw the truth there. "You weren't. If they hadn't tried to steal the sword - you wouldn't have said a word." She scoffed again, leaning against the wall. "I trusted you, I went with you - but maybe I shouldn't have. I should have stayed with my family." She spat out, whirling around and ignoring Severus's call for her to come back.

Later, Elaine marvalled on how often she and Severus had fought over the past year. She thought that, maybe in total, they got along about half the time they'd known each other. It was true that she loved him, even after finding out he'd lied she loved him - but she now doubted him. And as the weeks passed and the silence between them remained, Elaine felt herself drifting away from even her own self.

She had nothing left. Her brother was on the run, her son was Merlin knows where, and her lover -

But she kept going. She kept trying to speak with Minerva when they were alone together - which was rare. Slughorn, the new potions master, was more likely to speak with her but even he didn't trust her, which was fair. She wondered what he would think if he ever realized it was she and Severus who had "abducted" him and taken him to Dumbledore and safety. Not that she'd ever tell him, of course, that would endanger her and Severus.

In fact, Elaine was so preoccupied that it was the first of December before she realized her period had never come the month prior, and she was never even a day late except when she'd been pregnant with Rowan.

"Fuck."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Elaine sat in the hospital wing, waiting for Poppy to finish with yet another student that had come in for tremors. Both women knew where they came from, but neither said anything; Poppy worked and Elaine sat watching, wanting the war to be over. When the student left, Poppy finally walked over to her.

"How can I help you today, Mrs. Davies?" She asked curtly.

"I need - uh." She stopped as another student walked in. "Go help her." Poppy eyed her, but went over to the girl who'd entered, leaving Elaine lost in her thoughts.

It must be stress, she had told herself over and over in the last week since she'd realized. She had no other symptoms. _You didn't get sick with Rowan either,_ her mind told her, and she did her best to shove the thought out of her mind.

She'd spent the past week checking over and over, waiting for the bleeding to begin, but nothing had happened. Severus had noticed the change in her, she thought, for he'd started to give her odd looks each time they passed each other without speaking. Elaine had finally given up and gone to Madame Pomfrey, but each time she was about to speak to the healer, another student had entered.

Elaine told the other woman that the students came first, and although she was aware the woman was dying to know why the headmaster's lover (which was, somehow, common knowledge) was doing there. Elaine wondered if pregnancy was one of the things going through her head. It sure hadn't been going through hers in the past month since learning of the Horcruxes and her brother's impending death.

Once the student left, Elaine followed Poppy into her office and sat down into one of the chairs. "I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant," she blurted. Poppy's eyebrows rose, but she cleared her throat, calmly sitting down on the other side of her desk. "I'm not usually late, but I am. I'd cast the spell, but I had a healer do it last time too and I don't want to get it wrong before I tell Se- the father."

Poppy looked her over and heaved a sigh, rising from her seat again. "Revelio graviditatis," she stated, and Elaine's stomach lit up with a small glow. Poppy's eyes met hers. "Congratulations," the healer stated, opening a chest with a tap of her wand and withdrawing several potions vials. "I'm sure you know how this goes. Once a day with meals." She handed them over. "Come back when you've run out."

Elaine accepted the vials, her mind blank. She bid Pomfrey a soft goodbye and walked out. Somehow she made it back to her rooms in her dazed state. She opened the door and took a step back in surprise, for Severus was sitting at her desk. She went into the bathroom and stashed the vials under the sink before coming back out.

"What were those?" Severus questioned, when she sat down in a chair.

"It was nothing," Elaine said, crossing her legs and looking at him. "What can I help you with, headmaster?"

"Really, Elaine?" Severus snapped at her. He took a minute, and just shook his head. "I came to speak with you, since you've been doing such a good job of avoiding me, the dark lord is beginning to wonder if you've defected to the other side."

"And if I have?" Elaine demanded, looking him directly in the eyes. "If I've changed my mind?"

"Then you've signed both of our death warrants, you stupid girl!" He rose, going to stand by her fireplace and looking in at the flames. "Rowan is safe, but you and I are not. If you don't stay on our side we will both be killed."

"All three of us will be," Elaine said softly. Severus looked at her sharply.

"Did he - Rowan isn't coming back is he?" Elaine just shook her head. "Then who is the third person?" He walked over to her and took a chair so he was seated in front of her. "Elaine, you need to speak to me. Is someone else in danger?"

"Our - our baby."

"Our-" Severus froze, his eyes dropping to her stomach. "You're - this is a joke?"

"It isn't," Elaine told him, and broke down. "What are we going to do with a baby in this mess, Severus?" She felt his arms wrap around her as she cried.

"I hear congratulations are in order." The cold voice made Elaine jerk her head up, and she was surprised to see Aurora Sinistra standing in front of her, a couple books in her arms.

"I-"

"Of course, your first child is far away from you, is he not? Are you sending this one away when he's born?"

"Aur-" But the African woman shot her a cold smile and exited the staff room. Elaine heaved a sigh, dropping her head into her hands.

It had only been three days since learning of her pregnancy, and it had spread through the school. Elaine feared the day the dark lord would learn of it, and she'd be asked if she was willing to give this child over to him. The answer was no, but there was no way she could tell the dark lord that and leave with her life.

Severus hadn't had much to say to her, or to anyone, for that matter. He'd kept to himself since he'd gotten the news, and although he'd comforted her during her breakdown, she knew neither of them were prepared for the shit storm this pregnancy would bring.

She left the staff room and passed Draco, who was standing by the door, looking nervous. She paused, looking at him. "Do you need something, Mr. Malfoy?" she questioned him. He just held out a letter to her, and she took it, surprised to see it addressed to her in Narcissa's hand.

"She asked me to give that to you," he said quietly. "Your mail's being searched. Mine isn't."

"Ah, well. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Elaine said. He just nodded and walked away as fast as possible. Elaine stashed the envelope in her robes and continued on to her rooms, waiting until the door was locked behind her before opening it.

 _Elaine,_

 _Draco has sent word about the pregnancy to me, and while I am sad you did not feel you could come to me, or just haven't had the chance, I am happy for you._

 _The dark lord has been wondering where you've been, and Severus has been questioned intently. I don't know what happened between the two of you, however, whatever it is does not earn the man torture, and I am sure you agree with that assessment._

 _There are rumors the Potter boy was seen in the Ministry a few months ago, and the rumors are truth. He and two others used polyjuice potion and broke into the office of Dolores Umbridge, and stole - I hope you are seated - Alastar "Mad Eye" Moody's eye off her door._

 _Although the women is foul and certainly makes the dark lord's plans easier, she is not, nor will she ever be, a death eater. Still, avoid her as much as possible; she is on the warpath for you after her attempts to prove you a mudblood were not successful. She will use this pregnancy against you, somehow, and I do not wish that for you or for Severus._

 _Any mail you wish to have sent to me can be sent through Draco, or you could come see me yourself, I will be happy to have our weekly tea again._

 _Signed,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Elaine folded up the letter and tossed it aside, the words burning in her brain. Severus was being tortured for her supposed defection, and he hadn't said a word to her about it. Why? She knew he was used to taking everything on himself, but she'd told him she'd be there to take it on herself, too.

Except she hadn't been. She'd been focused on Severus not telling her everything - but Dumbledore had made him promise he wouldn't. She let out a groan, dropping her head on her arms. She had to go forgive him, now, but the question was, would _he_ forgive _her_?

She stood, pushing her chair back, and headed to his office. She was standing outside about to knock when she heard Alecto Carrow's voice coming from the inside.

"Of course, if you ever need it, I am here for your comfort," the woman was saying, and Elaine could picture her cozying up to Severus. "The mudblood could never truly satisfy you, could she?"

"I will ask you again, Alecto," Severus's cold voice said, "to leave my office and not to return with this - proposition."

"You will regret this!"

"I'm sure," Severus's voice said dryly as Alecto swung open the door and spotted Elaine standing there. "Thank you for opening the door for my lovely woman, Alecto. You will have a nice day?"

The death eater stormed away, and Elaine slowly clicked the door shut behind her. "Are you sure you won't regret that?" she asked him, jerking her head to the door. "She's sure to go to the dark lord-"

"Who won't give a damn as long as I continue to run this school the way he wants it run," Severus said smoothly. "What brings you here?"

"Narcissa wrote to me." She looked at him carefully. "She says the dark lord has tortured you for information about me." Severus's eyes flickered, and Elaine took this as a confirmation. "Why didn't you tell me?" she snapped.

"Because you didn't need to know," he told her. "I was handling the situation myself, and there was no need to bother you with it."

"Severus-"

"The next question," he continued, as if she hadn't spoken, "is whether or not we should go to him ourselves with your pregnancy before someone else does."

"I will think about it," Elaine said. She stood. "May I use your floo to go see Narcissa?" Severus nodded towards the fireplace, and she quickly thanked him before leaving for the Malfoy Manor.

"Madame Davies." She had almost gotten out when the dark lord's high voice came from behind her. She turned slowly, wiping her mind clear of any thoughts she'd had. "What brings you here this evening?"

"I had come to speak with Mrs. Malfoy," Elaine responded, bowing slightly. "If I had known you were here I would have requested a meeting with you, as well, to clear up this misunderstanding that has been going around."

"Misunderstanding, is it?" In two steps he was standing before her and into her mind. Unbidden, her meeting with Pomfrey came to the front and he took a step back, smirking. "I understand now."

"You do?" Elaine croaked, attempting not to let her fear show.

"You were afraid that Severus will not be a good father with his upbringing, are you not?" Elaine could only nod, even if that was far from the truth. "Well well well."

"My lord." He turned around to see Lucius walking toward them, and the dark lord turned back to Elaine.

"We will finish this after Christmas, yes?" Elaine nodded weakly, and the dark lord smirked again. "Good." And then he was gone, marching ahead of Lucius into the man's office.

Back at Hogwarts, Elaine sank onto Severus's couch, shaking head to toe. The man himself wasn't in there, and so she took this time to collect herself.

Christmas came and went with the news that Luna Lovegood had been abducted and now was in the Malfoy Manor's cellar. Elaine was sitting with Severus when Phineas Nigellus Black's figure came rushing back into his portrait, seemingly out of breath.

"Professors. I have news on the Potter boy."

 **So after this, I actually have the next several chapters written, and just need to do the final battle, which in theory is the easiest part... ha. However, while I finish this, my other story, "Creating a Future," will be on hiatus. Sorry for those of you reading that one!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

They got caught. That was the mantra running through Elaine's head as she and Severus were led, by wandpoint, through Malfoy Manor by Lucius and Bellatrix. Thank Merlin Rowan was safely away in the States with Chester and the rest of the Davies family. He would live through this, she was sure. She and Severus, and the baby she carried inside her, however, had very little chance once the Dark Lord discovered what they had done.

The Carrows had been nearby when Phineas had come flying in to tell them that Harry and his friends were in the Forest of Dean, and Severus had immediately taken off to get the sword to them. Unfortunately, the Carrows had followed, planning to capture the trio. Severus had fought them off, killing Alecto. Amycus had escaped and gone straight to Bellatrix, who had met Severus upon his arrival to the castle.

Severus had already been hit by the cruciatus multiple times, and as such, was limping through the building. He'd stumbled, once, and had caught Elaine's arm before falling. This had earned him a kick, which he had fallen after. Lucius pulled her away, and she was unable to help as Bellatrix kicked him again, and again. She'd ended up turning her head, hoping this would stop it, but no; another cruciatus had followed. The tears burned her eyes but she refused to let them fall, refused to let Bellatrix or Lucius to see her weakness.

"Take her to the cellar," Bellatrix hissed at Lucius, using a quick spell to conjure ropes around Severus. "I will call our master to deal with him." Lucius agreed, taking hold of Elaine's arm once more and dragging her down below. She let out a scream, fighting and kicking the entire time, but to no avail; the cellar door was opened, she was pushed in, and it locked behind her.

"No! Lucius please!" She screamed after him, but the older blonde man continued to walk away without a look back. "Lucius! Please!"

"Professor Davies?" The voice made her jump, and she whirled in the dim light to place the voice. Luna Lovegood sat in the corner of the room, her long blonde hair tangled in almost a knot beneath her shoulders. Other than being dirty and looking exhausted, she looked fine. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Snape and I-" She began to explain, but then she saw the other person in the room. Garrick Ollivander, who had been missing for over a year. The man looked no more than a skeleton, his eyes sunken in, skin nearly yellow. "Have you been here this entire time?"

"Yes," the old man croaked, moving to sit up. Elaine shook her head quickly.

"No, sit down. Don't get up." A scream came from upstairs, and Elaine felt tears burn her eyes. She went to the cellar door again, banging on it. "Let me out!" She screamed through it, but there was no response other than a hoarse cry coming from upstairs. "No! Leave him alone! Severus!"

"Professor Snape is here too?" Luna questioned, her grey eyes filled with concern as another cry came from above them. Elaine didn't respond, her eyes fixed on the cellar door, willing it to open. Lucius had snatched her wand away from her, but if her will was strong enough - But the door stayed shut, and Elaine cursed at it, hitting it with her palm in anger. "Professor? Are you okay?"

"Yes Luna, I'm fine," she said, sinking onto the ground, keeping her eyes on the door. One hand absently found her abdomen, and she rested it there. Her little one would never have a chance, and upstairs, his father was being tortured. She let her head fall on her knees, attempting to calm herself down as she felt her breathing take a hitch. She lost track of time as she concentrated on her heart rate. The slamming cellar door brought her out of the stupor and she jerked her head up in time to see Lucius toss Severus's limp form onto the ground.

"He's alive," Lucius stated, eyeing her. "For now. The dark lord has decided to keep the two of you around, despite your.. Betrayal." His gaze lingered on Severus, and Elaine wondered what was going through his mind as he watched his once best friend lay still on the cold floor. His eyes flickered back up to Elaine's, and she could see the pain he withheld. "Enjoy." And then he was gone, the door slamming behind him. Elaine rushed to Severus, kneeling by his side.

"Hey," she whispered, feeling for his wrist. His pulse was weaker then it should be, and she let out a soft sigh, running her hands through her hair. She used the hairband on her wrist and tied her hair up to keep it out of her face. "Sev, please wake up." He let out a small groan, his eyes twitching behind their lids. "Severus." His eyes fully opened, and he attempted a smile. "Take it easy, okay?"

"I'm sorry," he managed to say, trying to sit up. She pushed him back down, trying to get him to settle. She was aware of the two pairs of eyes watching them, but she ignored it.

"Sorry for what?" Elaine asked him.

"For this." He looked around the small cellar, and heaved a sigh. "I got you locked up in here." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Damn. It hurts."

"How many times?"

"Five. Not counting the ones before." he hissed. "Help me up." She did so, and he leaned against the wall, out of breath. "He did them himself."

"Who?" Elaine questioned, then realized. "Him?" Severus nodded. "Merlin." She gripped his hand. "He... he didn't want to speak with me?" Severus shook his head and went to speak, but-

"Professors," Luna interrupted. "Do - what's going on out there? Can you tell me?" All the times Luna had been in her class, she'd always been serene, out of focus, but now she looked at her sharply, with fear. "I don't even know how long I've been in here."

Elaine and Severus exchanged a glance. "Harry's still alive," Elaine said finally. "That's - that's all I know. You - it's only been a week."

"A week," Luna said softly, sinking into herself.

"We'll get you out, Luna," Elaine reassured her, but the blonde looked doubtful. Elaine and Severus exchanged another look, and his eyes drifted down to her stomach, a silent question in them. "I'm fine," Elaine promised him. Although the entire school knew about her pregnancy, she hoped word hadn't gotten to the death eaters beyond Narcissa. It only endangered her more. Luna was a sharp teenager, and although she seemed to have noticed their quiet interaction, she said nothing.

"There is no way out." Ollivander's voice was cracked, broken, and Elaine felt her own hope break at the sound of it. "If there were, I would have escaped by now."

"We'll figure it out," Severus said firmly, but the look in his eyes said he thought otherwise.


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING: MISCARRIAGE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter Twenty Six

As the days blended together into weeks and then a month, Elaine had no hope left. It had been shattered within the first week, after listening to the repeat torture of those with her. For some reason, Elaine herself was never dragged upstairs to undergo the cruciatus, but this was never explained. Elaine wondered if Narcissa had told her husband about Elaine's pregnancy, but she wasn't sure how this would prevent Bellatrix from torturing her; the crazy witch didn't seem to care about anyone but herself.

Severus was weak from the constant torture and the lack of food. The dark lord himself had come back that afternoon to torture him, to perhaps get information out of him that Bellatrix hadn't been able to, but Severus kept his secrets locked so far down it would take a miracle to get them away.

He was drifting in and out of consciousness when the door banged open and Narcissa Malfoy marched in, tossing a plate of food in their direction. A single plate, for the four of them to share. But she looked at Elaine, her eyes softening as her eyes drifted to her abdomen. "The dark lord has allowed you to have a lantern," she said, her voice cold as she conjured one and, using magic, attached it to one of the cold walls. "Davies." Elaine looked up at her. "Your presence is required upstairs."

"My ..?" Elaine began, but Narcissa narrowed her eyes, effectively shutting her up. The blonde witch jerked her wand in Elaine's direction, silently ordering her to stand, and she did so, not daring to look at the others as she was escorted out. They made it halfway down the hall when Narcissa shoved her into a room, casting a quick privacy charm.

"Merlin, Elaine, you look awful," the witch clucked, eyeing her figure. "How are you feeling?"

"How am I- I'm a prisoner in your home, Narcissa," Elaine said coldly, not caring that she was without a wand and that Narcissa did have one. "How do you think I feel? Severus is -"

"Yes I know, Bella has been very vocal on what she's been doing to him," Narcissa interrupted. "Listen. We don't have long, they really do want you upstairs."

"For what?"

Narcissa looked at her for a moment, then pursed her lips. "My sister is giving birth."

Her words took a minute to register in Elaine's mind. "I'm sorry, what?" she said finally.

"Bella."

"B-" She stopped, staring at the blonde. "I thought the Lestrange brothers were sterile?"

"They are." Elaine could only stare as Narcissa confessed that Bellatrix had gotten pregnant - from the dark lord himself. The child wasn't due until May, but was coming now, and they required as much help as they could get, for this was the dark lord's heir, and none of them wanted to tell him that the child had died. "I think I can get you some leeway," Narcissa finished. "If he should win."

"And Severus?"

Something flashed in Narcissa's eyes. "I don't know about that," she admitted. "You, I can play off as not knowing anything - he still maintains that he did it all on his own, you know," she added. Elaine wasn't surprised.

The baby was a girl. After eight hours of labor, Bellatrix had given birth to a girl. Elaine stood with Narcissa, the latter holding the newborn out to her sister. But Bellatrix wouldn't look at the child, so ashamed at having given birth to a girl.

"What good is a girl?" she'd said, after Narcissa had announced the gender. "My lord was expecting a son."

"If you would just hold the child-" Narcissa tried.

"No. Take it away." Bellatrix glared at Elaine. "And take the traitor away too."

Elaine followed Narcissa out of the room, up the stairs, and into a room made up as a nursery. "She is right," the older woman mused. "The dark lord will be angry at this." She settled the baby into the crib, and turned to Elaine. "If it had been a boy, I might have been able to use his pleasure to help Severus, but as it is-"

"I understand," Elaine said, her voice cracking as she thought of the man she loved beneath her in the cold cellar. "Could you just - Could we-" The door slamming open made the words fade from her lips as she took in the dark lord himself, his red eyes flashing with an emotion Elaine couldn't place.

"I hear my child has been born," he drawled, and Narcissa nodded, gesturing to the crib. "This is him?"

"It is - it is a girl, my lord," Elaine said, earning his attention, drawing it away from Narcissa. The woman was still her friend - it wasn't under Narcissa's orders that they were locked away in the cellar, Narcissa didn't torture Severus every chance that he got.

"Is it indeed," he said calmly, striding over to the crib and looking in. A smirk crossed his face. "Delphini," he declared. He eyed Narcissa. "Make sure my child is well taken care of." And then he was gone, and Elaine let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I have to take you back, Elaine," Narcissa whispered, and Elaine nodded, walking ahead of Narcissa, back to the cellar, back to the prison.

It was just as she'd left it, Severus was awake now, however, and looked surprised to see her returning. "What did they want from you?" he wanted to know, concern evident in his face. She just shook her head, sitting next to him and bringing her knees up to her chest. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't.

Time passed. One day a commotion startled Elaine awake, and she immediately looked around for Severus, who was napping along the wall. The lantern Narcissa had given them made the lines in his face look like deep gouges, and not for the first time since their capture, Elaine noticed how much he'd aged in however long they'd been in that dungeon. It could be days, or weeks, more until they got out. Or were killed; she would never discount that as a possibility.

Luna too was woken up and the two women's eyes met from either side of the mostly dark room. Elaine stood and stared at the cellar door as footsteps sounded from the other room and she wondered which one of them would be taken up this time. The death eaters had mostly stuck with the men, but that could always change. Things had not changed for them that much with baby Delphi's birth. But when the cellar door opened, Elaine was startled to see two figures shoved in, the door slamming again behind them. The figures were tied together, but Elaine recognized one of them around the same time Luna did.

"Dean!" The dark skinned boy slowly lifted his head as Luna looked for the nail they'd found a few weeks prior. "Aha!" she crowed, and crawled over to Dean and the goblin, using the nail to saw through the ropes binding them together. The goblin collapsed sideways, unconscious, but Dean was alert.

"What's going on out there?" Elaine demanded at once to know as the muggleborn took in his surroundings. "Dean, please."

"You - Professor Davies?" he scooted back, spotting Severus. "Snape!"

"It's okay," Luna assured him. "Severus won't harm you. He can't, really, you see-"

"Luna," Elaine hissed, as Severus stirred slightly. The blonde clamped her mouth shut. "Dean, please, what's happening out there? What - what day is it?"

"It's the fifteenth," Dean said softly.

"Of what month?" Ollivander croaked. Dean eyed him.

"March."

March. Elaine sank back, the words feeling like they'd slammed into her. Three months. She and Severus had been locked in this cellar for three months, which meant-

"Oh Merlin no," she whispered, her hand going to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" She wasn't sure who spoke, her head spinning around in a giant circle. Five months. She should be five months along by now, her baby should have been _moving_ , but there was nothing under her hand, just stillness. She hadn't bled, but she knew in that moment her child was dead regardless. She'd suspected, hell, she'd expected it, but - "She's going to pass out," Elaine heard, before the darkness took her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

She came to minutes later to three faces staring down at her, one of them Severus's. "Elaine?" he said urgently. She struggled to sit up, blinking rapidly to focus. "Elaine, are you okay?"

She shook off his concern. "I'm okay, Severus." Now that she could concentrate, she saw that although he was sitting up, he was leaning heavily against Dean, who, surprisingly, was not complaining. "Severus, you need to be laying down, you-"

"Shut up," Severus snapped at her.

"Harry's upstairs," Luna offered, and Elaine jerked her head to face her. "Dean was telling us. He's upstairs with Ron and Hermione. We might get out of here."

"Let us not get our hopes up," Severus said, his voice dry. He moved over a bit and winced at the motion. "I don't know how even Potter could get himself out of this scrape."

But even as he said this, loud footsteps sounded in the hall above them, and the cellar door opened once more, two more figures shoved in, and as the door slammed, a loud scream came from above them.

"HERMIONE!" The redhead bellowed, struggling to get free of the ropes binding him. "HERMIONE!"

"Harry, Ron," Luna said. Harry turned his head to see her.

"Luna," he said in surprise. Elaine stayed quiet, grasping Severus's hand, afraid for the moment Harry would spot them. But he didn't for now, as Luna grabbed the nail again and this time cut the ropes binding the two Gryffindors together. It was then that he saw Severus, and judging by the fury on his face, his reaction would not go well.

She was right. Harry lunged at Severus, knocking him onto the floor. Elaine let out a scream, begging Harry to stop but he didn't listen, pounding his fist into Severus's face again and again until-

"Harry stop!" Luna grabbed Harry's arm as he went to punch Severus again. Harry's eyes drifted to Luna's face as she stared at him imploringly. "He's been hurt. You're making it worse."

Harry looked back at Severus, and it was now he seemed to notice how pale the ex-headmaster looked, how fast his chest moved up and down with his harsh gasps. He got up off of him as another scream sounded from upstairs. He glanced toward the door and back to Severus, and then seemed to notice Elaine for the first time.

"Harry," she whispered softly. "Oh thank Merlin you're safe."

The goblin snorted, reacting for the first time. "I doubt any of us are safe, girl!" he snapped.

Above them, Elaine could hear Bellatrix's voice. "You are lying, filthy mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth!" Another scream, and then - "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or I swear I shall run you through with this knife!"

"What do you have that she thinks you stole?" Severus questioned in between pants, leaning his head against the wall as he attempted to stop the blood flowing out of his nose.

"A - a sword, Gryffindor's sword, actually," Ron said, glaring at the older man. "She thinks we got it out of her vault, but we never did, we found it -"

"At the bottom of a frozen pond," Elaine finished, moving over to help Severus. Silence met her statement, and she briefly glanced back to see both Harry and Ron staring at her in surprise.

"How do you know?" Harry demanded finally, and Severus snorted.

"We're only here because of that damned sword," he retorted.

"I don't understand," Ron said, looking from them to the cellar door, as if he was trying to plot an escape.

"We can explain when we're out of here," Elaine said calmly, but before anyone could say anything in response, another scream came, loud and agonizing, and it sent both boys into a frenzy. Harry was screaming at something, and Ron was bellowing Hermione's name over and over, banging on the door so hard his knuckles were bloodied.

"Draco!" The sound of Narcissa's boy's name interrupted the din. "Fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

Severus, who was close to the goblin, began whispering fiercely into his ear as Draco's footsteps came closer, and his shaking voice came through the door.

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything or I'll kill you!"

They all did as they were told, Severus and Ollivander needing assistance to move, an the door flew open, and Draco marched in.

His face was pale but determined, the latter flickering when he caught sight of his ragged godfather. He looked as if he wanted to speak but he clamped his mouth shut instead, grabbing the goblin by the arm and pulling him out of the cellar, the door slamming shut behind him.

Accompanying the slamming door was the crack of apparation, and Elaine was startled to see a house elf had appeared in their midst. Ron opened his mouth to say something but was promptly smacked on the arm by Harry.

"Harry Potter," the house elf stated. "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did-" He was interrupted by Hermione screaming again, and he changed his tactic. "You can disapparate out of this cellar?" he demanded of the house elf, who nodded intently. "And you can take humans with you?" the elf nodded again. "Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and -" he paused, taking in Severus. "And Professor Snape, and Elaine-"

"Five people will be too many," Elaine interrupted, eyeing Dobby. It was indeed the same house elf that had helped her with Rowan, and the memory almost made her smile, if the situation wasn't so urgent.

"Dobby can take five people," the house elf reassured her.

"Right. Dobby take them to - to-"

"Bill and Fleur's," Ron said, looking over at Elaine and Severus before continuing. "Shell cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth."

"Harry, promise me you'll be okay," Elaine said urgently, as Dobby went to gather the others. "Please!"

"I will be, just go," he snapped. "And we will talk when I get there. Go!"

And with a crack, they were gone.

Severus's body couldn't handle the apparation. The moment they landed, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed into the sand, Elaine dropping to her knees beside him, grabbing his wrist for a pulse. The others watched as she did so. "He's alive," Elaine said after a moment, and Luna let out a sigh of relief as a figure came rushing from a cabin in the distance, wand pointed in their direction. He skidded to a stop when he saw them all.

"R-Ron sent us," Elaine stuttered, taking in his stance. "We were - we were all locked in the Malfoy's dungeons together, and Dobby-" But the house elf was gone. "Well, a house elf rescued us, and Ron sent us here."

"Stand up," the man snapped, pointing his wand at them. "Now." Elaine rose slowly, lifting her hands up to show she had no wand. "Snape, you too."

"He needs help," Dean said, and Elaine looked to him,surprised he was somewhat defending Severus. But the muggleborn didn't look at her, focusing his attention on the man standing before them. "Please. Ron sent us. He said - he said-" He looked to Luna.

"He said thank you for Christmas, and that he found where he belonged," Luna finished. Elaine recalled Ron whispering something to Luna and Dean, but she'd been too preoccupied with her brother. The message must be one to let the man know they were friends, not foes.

Indeed it worked. The man lowered his wand, though he looked at Severus's still form with a bit of unease. "Fleur!" He called, and a blonde woman came rushing out of the cottage. "Ron sent them, they're friends of his. They need medical attention, I'm going to go retrieve Remus." The blonde nodded.

Those of them that could walk did. Ollivander and Severus were lifted to the cottage and placed in beds in the same room, both men as pale as the sheets underneath them. Elaine stood outside as the group bustled inside, a hand on her stomach. She was very much aware she too needed to be seen by someone with medical ability, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words, to explain that she'd been pregnant when locked in that cellar, to say that her baby had died sometime in the past three months and she hadn't even known.

A loud crack sounded, and then she heard Harry screaming for help. She took off running to him, feet sliding in the sand as she reached his side, reached -

"Oh no," she whispered, staring at Dobby's little body, a blade sticking out of his stomach. "Oh Dobby!" She was slightly aware of Ron and Hermione heading to the cottage and Dean and Luna coming out. But Harry didn't see, he was too focused on the house elf, whispering his name over and over.

It took him awhile, but he finally looked up and seemed startled to see the group that surrounded him. "Where is she? Hermione?"

"Ron took her in," Elaine explained. "Fleur's inside, Bill went to get Remus Lupin for help. Ollivander and Severus aren't - it's not good." Harry nodded briefly, but Elaine could tell he wasn't really listening. "Dean," Elaine said gently. He looked at her. "Could you - the goblin-"

"Griphook."

"Yes, thank you, can you take Griphook inside?" The dark skinned boy agreed, lifting the goblin into his arms and carrying him to the house.

"I want to do it properly," Harry whispered suddenly. "Bot by magic. Have - is there a spade?"

One was found, and Harry went to work, digging a grave for the house elf that had saved them all. He refused to allow anyone's help, and so they all went back to the cottage, watching him as he dug deeper and deeper into the ground.

"Elaine." Remus's voice startled her, and she looked up to see her father watching her with his grey eyes. She looked at him blankly. "I heard - Severus - "

She cleared her throat, standing. "He's upstairs."

"I know that," Remus told her. "Ron was telling Fleur that he was hurt?"

"Bellatrix tortured him." Silence filled the cottage, and she was aware of everyone watching her. "I know -" She looked around at them all. "I know none of you trust him. He was trying to help, though. We just wanted peace." She broke off as a stab of pain hit her, and she drew in a sharp breath.

"Elaine?"

"I'm fine," Elaine hissed through the pain. It was constant now, and she knew what was happening as she felt blood leak down her leg. The world was bright at the edges, and she welcomed it, welcomed the brightness even as it became darkness and she passed out for the second time that day.

 **This story is officially finished! The remaining chapters will be updated when I get the opportunity!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

She opened her eyes to see Severus sitting in a chair beside her bed, talking in a low voice to the redhead that had greeted them, Ron's brother. He noticed Elaine was awake and nudged Severus's arm before slipping out the door.

"The baby's dead," Elaine whispered. Severus nodded, taking her hand. Elaine dropped her head back onto the pillow, staring at the ceiling, and she let out a soft sigh. She didn't have any more words, just sat there with Severus until it almost felt the past year had been a dream.

But the small time of peace wasn't to last. An hour later, Elaine could hear Harry in the hall, demanding to see her and Severus. Bill's voice was loud, informing him that she was in no condition to be seen at the moment, that she'd just suffered a loss and needed quiet.

"If it wasn't urgent I wouldn't push it, Bill," they heard Harry declare, and Elaine sat up, a sharp pain making her grunt and Severus look at her in concern.

"Are you well enough?" she whispered to him quickly as footsteps paused outside the door. He had time only to nod before the door opened and Harry entered.

He was quite beaten up, a large cut taking up his left cheek, but other than that he looked healthy. Harry could only stare at the two of them for a long moment, as if he couldn't come to terms with the fact they really sat there.

"What is it you need, Potter?" Severus finally questioned, turning the chair slowly to face him. Harry took in his gaunt form, the new scars that lined his arms and neck and face, and swallowed. "Your sister needs rest, and quite frankly so do I, so if you could just spit it out-"

"Dumble- Dumbledore," Harry interrupted.

Severus sighed, and Elaine squeezed his hand. "What about Dumbledore?"

"You killed him."

"Potter, we all know that I did, so if that's why you're in here-"

"Why?" Harry's green eyes met Severus's black ones, and the two men stared each other down until Severus finally relented.

"He was ill," Severus said softly. "And he knew the dark lord had commanded Draco to kill him. Draco's just a child, so Albus requested I do the deed."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Harry demanded.

"Unless you have access to veritiserum, you can't know for sure," Elaine said quietly. Harry looked over at her. "You'll just have to trust us."

"Trust you?" Harry scoffed. "You came into my life, we started to get to know each other and you disappeared! How can I trust you with anything?"

"Harry-" Elaine began.

"I can't trust either one of you! You're a liar, and he's a murderer!"

"Shut up," Elaine said sharply. "Don't you - just stop, okay? You don't know what Severus has done for you, and you don't know what we've sacrificed to help _you_."

"What have you sacrificed?" Harry asked with a snort. "Nothing, while I-"

"Nothing?" Elaine let out a short burst of laughter, close to tears. "I have sacrificed nothing? I just lost a child, Harry. My baby - my baby is dead. And my son is Merlin knows where, so don't tell me that, Harry Potter!"

"You -you were-"

"Pregnant, yes. I found out I was pregnant right before Severus was caught giving you the sword of Gryffindor. Did you think I was just laying in this bed for no reason?"

A quiet knock sounded on the door, and a blonde woman popped her head in. "Mizz Daviez, I 'ave brought you your potion."

"Thank you," Elaine said with a smile, taking the dark drink from her and downing it in a swallow. "Oh that's nasty." She handed the glass back to the French woman.

"Your next one will be taken in an hour," Severus informed Elaine as the woman left. She just nodded and looked back at Harry. Before she could say anything, Severus spoke. "Potter, you don't have to like me. Or trust me, frankly. But Elaine and I are here to help you with anything you might need."

"Will he take you back?" Harry looked Severus in the eyes, and Elaine looked at him in a panic.

"No he wouldn't," Severus said firmly. "He was quite insistent on that, in fact. I've betrayed him for the last time."

"But Harry, if there's anything else you need-"

"No." And Harry stood up and left the room, leaving Elaine and Severus looking at each other.

Days passed, during which the sleeping schedule was arranged. Severus, Ollivander, and the goblin, Griphook, shared a room, much to the goblin's chagrin, and Elaine, Hermione, and Luna shard another, while Ron, Harry, and Dean camped in the living room.

Elaine wasn't exactly happy with the arrangement, but with the daily potions she'd gotten her strength back, while Severus hadn't. He still spent most of his time in bed. But Remus came daily to help care for the ex prisoners, and while he and Severus still had disdain for each other, they got along enough for the former to help when Severus needed it. Neither man was altogether too pleased, but they got through it.

Elaine had difficulty sharing a room with Hermione. Luna she was used to, but she'd never really gotten to know the bookworm before things went south, and the common assessment was she was a traitor to their cause.

They'd been there a week when Remus finally got a chance to be alone with his daughter. She was sitting outside, looking out over the water when he walked up to her, clearing his throat. She turned to look at him, saying nothing as he took a seat next to her.

"I uh. I wanted to be the one to tell you," he began, crossing his legs. "I didn't want you to hear it from Harry or the others-"

"Hear what, Remus?" Elaine asked tiredly. She was exhausted, hardly able to sleep lately with the other girls.

"I'm married."

"Ah," was all she said, looking back to the water as a wave crashed into the sand. "It's been sixteen years since my mother died, longer than that since the two of you were - anything - so I don't see the issue." She looked back. "What's her name?"

"Ah. Dora. Well, Nymphadora, really, but-"

"Tonks?" Elaine snorted. "And you complained about the age difference between Severus and I to anyone who would listen."

Remus colored, but went on. "There's more."

"What?" Elaine asked, just wanting to be left alone. "Did you knock her up or something?" Remus stayed quiet, and Elaine jerked her head. "She's pregnant." The words came out flat, and she stood up. "Well. Thanks for telling me." She started heading back to the cottage, but was stopped as Remus took hold of her arm. She looked at his face. "I can't," she said simply, pulling away and heading back to her room, Luna and Hermione down in the living room.

She collapsed onto the bed and sobbed, letting the stress and grief for the past three months sweep over her, letting the emptiness she'd felt when she first sent Rowan away come back tenfold.

She didn't see Remus again until a month later, when he came rushing in with news of his newborn son. Elaine had walked out of the room, going into her own, sinking onto the bed. Several minutes later, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Severus standing on the other side.

They'd barely spoken to each other in the past month. They'd said hello and goodbye every morning and night, but the cottage was too cramped to have any personal conversations, and after they'd gone through, she wanted nothing more than a moment of privacy with Severus.

He was healthier. A month away from the daily torture had done wonders, and he was moving around and being active much like he used to be. There were moments when there was lingering pain; the cruciatus was, by its definition, a torture spell, and any type of torture leaves rements in the body. Elaine was relieved thinking back, however, because she knew there were many people in the long term ward at St. Mungoes that had been tortured into not even knowing who they were. If that had happened to Severus -

But she shoved that thought out of her mind as she sat down on her bed, Severus sitting next to her. Outside the room they could hear the others celebrating the birth of Teddy Lupin, but Elaine knew neither of them felt like celebrating when the loss of their own child was still fresh.

"I had had names ideas picked out," Severus said after a long while. Elaine just looked at him. "Clarissa, if the baby had been a girl. Or Clarence, for a boy."

"You never said -" Elaine stopped. Severus continued when it was clear she had no words to follow.

"I know that I said we didn't need a child right now. I know - I know I was harsh when you came to me pregnant. But the idea of being a father - it's the thing I never realized I wanted."

Elaine looked at him in surprise. "You want a baby?"

"After this is all over," Severus said, taking one of her hands and stroking the back of it, avoiding looking at her in the eyes. "When the dark lord is gone, if you and I stay out of Azkaban - I want children with you. At least three," he added, a rare joke making his eyes shine.

Elaine leaned forward and kissed him, foregoing any words.

The door swinging open startled them apart, and she looked over to see Harry standing there, a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses floating behind him. "Oh - er -"

"Yes Harry?" Elaine said, after she'd given him a moment to find what he wanted to say.

"Hermione and Luna - well, Luna mostly - wanted to see if you guys wanted to join us. Remus has made me godfather," he added, his eyes brightening with the words. Elaine smiled at him, and this gave him courage, for his spoke again. "We missed you guys downstairs."

"I'm sure I was missed greatly," Severus said dryly, causing Harry to flush.

"You were, actually," came Luna's voice from behind Harry. "Both of you," she added. "Come, join us!"

Elaine just shook her head. "I'm not up to a party," she told them. "I'm actually just going to get some rest."

"But Harry is leaving next week," Luna said, and even Harry looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know that, Luna?" he asked her, and the blonde shrugged. Harry just stared at her for a minute, shaking his head slightly, then turned back to Elaine. "I am leaving next week, and I'd like to - to speak to you more before I go. I don't know when I'll see you again."

And so over the next week, they talked. Not about anything serious - they avoided discussing the war and Severus and the children that were lost to her - but about favorite colors and best memories and Hogwarts professors.

Sometimes Ron and Hermione and even Severus joined them, but most of the time it was the brother and sister that barely knew each other.

By the time came for the trio planned to leave, Elaine and Harry felt they knew each other better, knew each other enough to consider them actually brother and sister. As they stood on the beach, Elaine wrapped Harry in a hug. "The war will be over soon," she said firmly. "And when it is we can be a real family."

"I'd like that," Harry said with a small grin. It faded slightly as he saw Severus step out of the cottage. "He - he's really a good guy?"

Elaine followed his gaze. "He is," she said softly. "He's rough," she added, shrugging. "He's been through a lot. But so I have I, what with Ben-" She cut herself off, the green flash fresh in her mind. "He's good," she said finally.

"And you - you love him?"

"If we both survive this, he's going to be my husband," Elaine said, watching the dark haired man walk to the water, trying to avoid interrupting their conversation. Harry looked surprised.

"He's proposed?"

Elaine shook her head. "No," she said. "But I know - I will be spending the rest of my life with the man I love. And I'd like you to accept that."

Harry hesitated. "I'll try," he said after a long while.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a hug. And then they left, the goblin Griphook going with them.

Elaine and Severus went back to the house, and saw Bill and Fleur seated at the kitchen table, deep in a conversation. Bill looked up when they entered. "Did they tell you what they were planning?" he wanted to know immediately. Elaine shook her head. "Damn. I know they're up to something with that goblin, and I just don't trust him-"

"Potter is smart and has a talent for getting out of sticky situations," Severus said calmly, pausing at the stairs and turning back. "Whatever he's getting himself into, he'll get out of it still breathing. Of that I am sure." He then left, leaving Elaine with Bill and Fleur.

"He is different then I remember," Bill said casually, shooting Elaine a look.

"He isn't evil," she responded, staring him directly in the eyes. "He never has been. He does what he needs to do, yes, but-"

"I never thought he was," Bill interrupted, smiling slightly. "He was cruel, yes. Evil? There are worse people out there." His eyes darkened, and they all knew who he spoke of.

Elaine bit her lip. "Right. I'm heading upstairs, if there's any news...?"

"I'll come get you," Bill said.

"Thanks."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

A loud banging jerked Elaine awake and she grabbed for her wand, Severus doing the same beside her before they both realized it was Bill knocking urgently on the door. "What's happening?" she questioned as she opened it, seeing his face.

"Harry's at Hogwarts. They're barricading the school, you-know-who is coming. Luna and Dean are already there."

Elaine and Severus shared a quick look, but Elaine knew there was no doubt they were both going. But Bill looked hesitant.

"Severus, I think you should stay here," he said quietly.

"Like hell," Severus growled, brushing past Bill. "We are flooing to Hogsmead and going through from there?"

"Yes, but-"

"Excellent," Elaine interrupted. She knew - and was willing to bet Bill knew too - that there was no changing Severus's mind on this matter. Bill heaved a sigh, but they all - Bill, Severus, Fleur, Elaine- gathered around the fireplace. "Hog's Head?" Bill nodded sharply. And they they were through, landing in the middle of a large crowd which grew quiet once they realized who had joined them.

Severus and Elaine faced two dozen wands pointed directly at them, Elaine was sad to see Molly's was one of them, an indescribable look on her pale face.

Bill landed behind them, and he called for peace. "Snape and Davies are on our side," he said, the crowd erupting at his words. "We don't have time for this now!" he snapped. "Harry himself agreed, so it's done. They're here to help."

Fred and George pushed their way through the crowd and Elaine eyed them warily. "I reckon we need everyone we can get, hey Fred?" George stated, and his twin nodded eagerly, giving Elaine a grin.

And so they joined the others going through the passageway to Hogwarts, Aberforth Dumbledore giving them one last farewell before he was gone.

They arrived in the room of requirement to silence as everyone spotted them. But they stood there maybe a moment before the door swung open and Harry and Luna entered.

"Harry, what's happening?" Elaine questioned, stepping forward. Harry eyed her, then the others, looking surprised to see so many people there.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school - Carrow's fled for it - what are you doing here? How did you know?" He looked over at Severus. "Is it safe for you to be here?"

"No," the ex headmaster said with a wry half smile. "Chances are I'll be attacked on sight."

"Same is true for any of us," Bill commented.

"Luna sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's army," Fred explained with a shrug. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What's first, Harry?" Elaine questioned. "Is there a plan?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting."

The majority of the group left, leaving the Weasleys, Elaine, her father, and Severus standing with Harry.

Molly was pleading for Ginny to go. "You're underage," she was saying. "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"

"Harry," Elaine said as her brother passed. He stopped, looking at her. "Severus is in the most danger here next to you," she said calmly, and Severus shot her a look but she continued. "He's a traitor, so the dark lord's army will be after him, but unless you say something, so will our side."

"I've let McGonagall know," he said quietly to them. "Once we get in the great hall we'll say a word. We don't need you in unnecessary danger, Pr- Severus." The two wizards looked at each other before Severus held out a hand and Harry accepted it. A thump made them all freeze, and they turned to see someone else had come out of the tunnel and had fallen.

"Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I - I -"

Elaine exchanged a glance with Harry as they both recognized the new figure. Last she had heard, though, Percy Weasley had been on the minister's side and hadn't believed the dark lord was back.

"So - 'ow eez leetle Teddy?" Fleur said after it was clear Percy had nothing else to say.

"I'm going to go to the great hall," Elaine said quickly to Severus, who nodded and they bid goodbye to Harry and left. Elaine pulled Severus into one of the empty classrooms and just looked at him for a second before kissing him hard.

He took a small step back, looking into her eyes. "We will survive this," he said firmly. "And when we do, by Merlin you will be my wife. Do you understand?"

"I do," Elaine whispered, kissing him again. "You will be my husband, and we'll have children, and we'll be happy."

"I cannot convince you to leave?" Severus asked her quietly.

Elaine smiled up at him. "Can I convince you?" He shook his head once, and Elaine let out a laugh. "That's what I thought." They stood there for another long moment. "Are you ready for this?"

"Never."

"Good. Let's go."

They met Harry outside, who gave them a strange look. "I thought you headed to the great hall already?" He questioned.

"We're heading that way," Elaine said, taking Severus's hand in hers. "We just had some things to work through first."

The great hall was filled with students in their dressing gowns and disheveled cloaks, with Professor McGonagall, who was speaking from the raised platform at the front of the hall. She spotted Harry, Elaine, and Severus enter, but she did not acknowledge them, instead concentrating on what she'd been saying.

"...when I give the word, you will organize your House and take charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."

Elaine was making her way to the side where Remus and the others were standing, as one of the Hufflepuffs stood up. "And what if we want to stay and fight?" This was met with applause, and it took Minerva a moment to recover, as if she hadn't expected this question to be asked.

"If you are of age, you may stay," she said finally. Her eyes met Harry's, and Elaine knew this broke the woman's heart. Hogwarts students were her own children, and to send them off to fight - it would break anyone.

People had started to notice Harry, and whispers swept through the hall as he passed them. He'd almost reached where McGonagall stood when a different voice echoed through the hall. Elaine felt Severus freeze beside her as screams errupted.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood." Elaine scoffed. "Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

The hall was silent. Elaine and Harry's eyes met, and she had a few seconds to wonder if any of the students would actually attempt to follow the command when a Slytherin girl Elaine recognized as Pansy Parkinson rose from her seat.

"But he's there. Potter's there! Someone grab him!"

But what the girl had attempted to accomplish, who knew; but three of the four houses stood and faced the Slytherin table, standing in between them and Harry. Elaine felt tears rise up at the loyalty they showed, and Severus's hand in hers tightened. She risked looking over at him and his eyes met hers. This would mean lives lost, they both knew, more than needed, but each death would be one step closer to the dark lord's own. It was a horrible way of looking at things, they were both aware, but it was the way things were.

The hall was emptying, all of the underaged students being led out. Kingsley stepped forward onto where Minerva had been standing. "We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers - Ravenclaw, Astronomy, Gryffindor- where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work -"

"The clock tower?" Severus called, and to Kingsley's credit, he only had a brief flicker of surprise in his eyes. "It is high enough ground as well."

"You can take a team there?" Kingsley questioned, and Severus nodded shortly. "Excellent. Remus, Arthur, and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school-"

"Sounds like a job for us," Fred called, gesturing to himself and George. Kingsley nodded approval.

"I will join them," Elaine said.

"Good. Good. All right, leaders up here and we'll divide the troops!"

Elaine turned to Severus. "You will live for me, understand?" She told him, her breathing tight as she thought of what she would do if she were to lose him. He nodded, wrapping her into his arms.

"And you live for me," He breathed, before releasing her and joining the others on the platform. Elaine watched him go, letting a small sob escape before she took a settling breath. Fred wrapped an arm around her as he rejoined her.

"Long time no see, eh Evans?" he asked with a grin. She let out a small laugh, her eyes still following Severus. Fred followed her gaze. "Ol' Snape will be fine. Come on." He led her away to where George and a group of students were standing. "All right lot! Evans, Forge and I will be running this shindig here. There are many, many passages out of Hogwarts-"

"And we have to block them all off!" George finished. "Let's go!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

The castle quaked, sending Elaine to her knees. It had begun. Then she was up and running again, Fred and George on either side of her. George went off to one side, heading to block off one of the secret passages with instructions to meet them by a specific tapestry before they continued on so they didn't go to the same passageways, and Fred and Elaine continued on.

"Lee, go that way," Fred instructed. The dark skinned boy gave Fred a curt nod and took off, a few students going with him. Fred, Elaine, and the remaining students arrived at statue. "Behind here's one of the passages," Fred said. "Evans?"

She lifted her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." Fred had to join a second levitation charm to hers, as the statue barely budged. Together they moved it aside and all withdrew their wands, pointing it at dark hole as Harry turned the corner.

"Nice night for it!" Fred called to him as another quake jostled them. "Okay folks. Let's do this."

Together they sealed the passageway, and when they were done, they headed to the rendezvous spot. Elaine looked out the window to see red and green lights closer to the castle entrance than her liking. "They're so close," she murmured, and Fred looked out with her as a giant meandered past. "What...?"

"That's Grawp," George explained, seeing the source of her confusion. "He's on our side, no worries."

"Right," Elaine said, still peering out the window. "Remus!" She shouted, as a spell struck him. He dropped for a second, but then was up again. "I'm going down there," Elaine said sharply. "There's - there's too many of them."

Fred and George exchanged a look. "We'll finish up here," Fred said finally. Elaine gave him a short nod and took off.

Elaine didn't know how much time passed as she shot spell after spell out of her wand. She was covered from head to toe in dirt and grime and sweat, and the fear had taken hold of her heart with each minute that passed without spotting Severus. She saw Remus again at some point, fighting back to back with a woman with pink hair that Elaine suspected was the stepmother she'd never met. She was heading to join them when a green curse lit up the night and Remus dropped, eyes unblinking.

"No!" She screamed, heading in that direction and pointing her wand at the man who'd just murdered her father. "Sectumsempra!" He fell, blood seeping out of the wounds. Elaine reached the woman, who was bent down next to Remus, sobbing his name over and over. She grabbed her arm. "You have to get up," she shouted over the sound of spells and crashes. "Hey!" The woman - Dora, Elaine vaguely recalled - stared at her with blank eyes. "You have to go or you'll be killed! Who's with your son?"

"My - my mother," she stuttered. "Who - you're Elaine?"

"Yes. Go! Leave the battle, okay? Your son will _need you_."

"Where...? All the exits - "

"Madame Pomfrey is setting up in the Great Hall," Elaine managed, and ducked as a purple light shot in her direction. It went over her head, striking a death eater that had been heading in her direction. "Go join her! Go!" Dora nodded and took off, and Elaine went back to focusing on the battle.

A flash of dark hair had her racing back toward the castle, and she reached Severus's side just as the air exploded. She saw Harry go flying, saw wreckage move as if in slow motion.

"Protego!" Severus roared, and a shield wrapped itself around Fred, who was in the midst of the explosion. And then the air was still, and they all still stood.

Harry slowly rose, panting. Fred too stood, shaking from head to toe. "You save me," he breathed. Severus just gave him a short nod, turning to Elaine.

"Go help Pomfrey," he commanded her. "She has asked for assistance."

"I just sent -"

"Go. Please." Elaine just stared at him, and was about to open her mouth when Hermione let out a scream; they turned to see a large spider crawling through the hole left in the wall by the explosion.

"Arania exumai!" Elaine shouted, and the spider was blasted back.

"He brought friends!" Harry called, and Elaine turned to see more spiders crawling in. "Let's move. NOW!" They rushed off, and as they ran, they passed more people running, but if they were on their side or the death eater's, Elaine had no idea; but she kept going.

"Rookwood!" Elaine briefly looked aside to see Percy hurrying off in the direction of a tall man who was attacking a group of students.

"Elaine, great hall. Now." Elaine looked over at Severus, and saw the pleading look in his eyes. "I need you safe."

"I -"

"Elaine go!" Harry roared in her direction. Elaine nodded, and with one last look at Severus, took off.

Reaching the great hall, she took a moment, sinking onto one of the benches. Pomfrey walked over to her, and she just shook her head. "I'm not injured," she explained. "They - Harry and Severus sent me off. Is-"

"Tonks is here," Pomfrey said quietly. "She says you saved her life." Elaine looked up at the woman and just nodded. "I heard - " She glanced down at Elaine's stomach, and Elaine could only shake her head, not able to find the words to explain anything else. "I am sorry."

Elaine again lost track of time. She and Pomfrey and Dora moved tables and benches aside, making room for the mass of people they expected to come there. They had no idea how long the battle would go on for, no idea how many were already dead and how many were to die.

She was just about to leave, to rejoin the fight, when the dark lord's voice rang out again. "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery." Elaine and Pomfrey looked at each other, fear in their eyes. "Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately." Elaine drew in a shuddering breath, afraid of what was to come. "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

"It's about to get busy in here," Pomfrey muttered, and Elaine silently agreed.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the forbidden forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, the battle commences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Elaine worked for the next twenty minutes, not daring to allow herself to think. There had been no sight of Severus and this terrified her, but she did not let it interfere - too many were injured.

Lavender Brown had been attacked by what looked like a werewolf, and she'd spent ten minutes on her alone staunching the blood and giving her blood replenishing potions and waiting, hoping, for the best. Finally the girl had slipped into an uneasy sleep and she'd moved on, onto another, and another, until her heart felt like it was to burst. .

Silence swept through the hall as Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered, blood coating the bottom of their jeans. Horror filled Elaine; Severus had been with them last -

But Harry was walking to her, straight to her, and she could see the grief on his face and she feared what was coming - feared it so much that she had to sit, sinking into a chair that she swore hadn't been there a second prior, and then Harry had reached her.

He bent down in front of her. "I had to be the one to tell you," he began, and a roaring began in Elaine's ears as her brother spoke, his voice coming from a mile away. "We separated from Severus right after you came here. Lucius Malfoy took Severus to Voldemort, Voldemort asked for him." Elaine started shaking her head, and someone took her hands, but it wasn't Harry, Harry was still looking at her, tears shining in his dark eyes. "He'd cursed him with something and was barely conscious when he arrived, and Voldemort - he said he'd killed Dumbledore and so was the owner of the Elder wand - the wand he's been using-"

"Say it," Elaine said, unable to bear it any longer. "Please, Harry, just - just tell me."

"Elaine - he's dead. Severus is dead."

 **Yes, I saved Fred and Tonks. Sorry to Severus and Remus, but it had to happen this way. I also apologize to those who have me on alert; I've decided to go ahead and release the remaining chapters.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Harry looked at his friends. "I have to go," he said quietly to Hermione, who nodded as Elaine realized it was she holding her hands. Harry was gone, and Elaine could only look at Hermione now.

"Where - where's his body?" she whispered.

"The shrieking shack," Hermione said gently. Elaine pushed her hands away and stood, a wave of dizziness sweeping through her. "Elaine, what?"

"I have to go to him," Elaine told her. She looked over at Pomfrey, who started moving toward them. "He - he can't be dead."

"Who's dead?" Fred asked, stepping forward.

"Se-Severus," Elaine gasped, as the pain hit her. Fred looked horrified. "I have to go - go see. Please."

Fred took Hermione aside. "I'll go with her," Elaine heard him say, and she saw Hermione nod her head. Fred gripped her arm and the two left the hall, making their way slowly to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, where the Whomping Willow stood.

"He's in there somewhere," Elaine said, looking out into the dark forest. Fred knew she wasn't talking about Severus. "Harry will go to him." Fred only nodded. Elaine looked to him. "Why?"

"He saved my life," Fred responded, levitating a stick and using it to somehow freeze the Whomping Willow. "After you?"

The trip was agonizingly slow. With each step closer to Severus, the grip that had taken over her heart tightened until her breath was shallow gasps, and by the time they reached the shrieking shack, she was barely breathing at all.

He was there. A large gash was in his neck, through which blood was seeping.

The blood... Blood was everywhere.

Elaine let out a cry, dropping on her knees next to him, dropping her head on his chest. "Oh merlin," she sobbed, not caring her pants were getting soaked with his blood. "Oh Severus."

"Elaine." Fred's voice came from behind her, but she ignored it, sobbing. She sat there for a long time, until suddenly she realized something.

She jerked her head up, staring into Severus's still face. "Severus," She breathed. "Severus!"

"Elaine he's breathing," Fred stated, dropping to his knees beside her and yanking out his wand, conjuring gauze and pressing it onto the hole in his neck. At the contact, Severus's body jerked, twisting in pain. "I'm sorry Professor," Fred whispered, not relenting on the pressure. "Elaine. Can you do a patronus?" Elaine nodded. "Send one up to Pomfrey, we need blood replenishing potions. Do it now!"

Everything sped up. Before she felt like she'd even taken another breath, Severus was being levitated back to the castle and was in the Great Hall, along with the other wounded. She was seated by his side when Neville came rushing in.

"Neville, what is it?"

"It's Harry, I think he's gone to-"

The dark lord's magnified voice echoed throughout the hall, interrupting whatever Neville was trying to say. Elaine heard the words, but she had nothing left in her to grieve, to react as - "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that he is gone."

Elaine saw a mass exodus of the great hall, as all of those who could still stand rushed to the Hogwarts entrance to wait. Elaine looked back down at Severus's still form, then back up at Madame Pomfrey, who was working hard on him. "Go," the woman said. "I have him. You go." Elaine nodded sharply as the dark lord's voice continued.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My death eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will oim me in the new world we shall build together."

Elaine reached the entrance, and she could see a line of death eaters marching toward the castle, Hagrid with him, holding something in his arms, holding -

"NO!" Elaine heard Minerva scream, and Elaine willed herself to stay standing as more screams filled the night. Tears seeped down her face as she beheld her brother's still form.

"Silence!" The dark lord screeched, and there was a flash of light and they were all forced quiet. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Elaine watched as Hagrid, silent sobs wracking his body, placed Harry gently onto the grass. "You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"You lie!" Elaine screamed, finding her voice finally, not stopping to ask herself how she'd broken the dark lord's silencing charm. "Harry never wanted anyone to die for him!"

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, Elaine Davies," The dark lord hissed, joy evident in his voice. "Killed while trying to save himself-"

Neville lunged forward and was promptly disarmed, the dark lord throwing his wand aside with a laugh. "And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix laughed, and the dark lord turned to look at her. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord!" She cackled. "The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes," The dark lord stated, looking down coldly at Neville. "You are a pureblood, aren't you my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?" Neville responded defiantly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," was Neville's response. "Dumbledore's army!" A resounding cheer came from the crowd, and Elaine could see the dark lord's anger grow. And she watched, silent and unmoving, as he summoned the sorting hat and crammed it on Neville's head, as he set it on fire.

A loud war cry sounded from the boundary of the school, and chaos reigned again, the battle recommencing. Elaine found herself face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange, who cackled again at the sight of her.

"If it isn't the traitor!" She giggled, shooting the killing curse at her. Elaine dogged and it struck a beam, the beam falling and causing the people underneath to scatter. "How is that lover of yours? Dead, isn't he?"

Elaine didn't have words, she could only hiss spells in the bitch's direction. Hermione and Ginny had joined her, all three of them battling the dark lord's second in command, and a killing curse came so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch. Elaine raised her wand and had the killing curse on her lips, but she was shoved aside by Molly Weasley.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" The redheaded matron screeched, and the two women were fighting, fighting to kill. Several students rushed forward to help, but Molly sent them all away, determined to take Bellatrix down herself.

The courtyard had dimmed, focus on the two battles - Molly and Bellatrix, the dark lord and his three opponents - Elaine was shocked to see Minerva, Kingsley, and Slughorn battling him.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix taunted, as she narrowly missed one of Molly's curses.

"You will never touch our children again!" Screamed Molly, and her next curse hit Bellatrix directly in the chest.

Bellatrix froze, her eyes seeming to bulge, and then she crumpled to the ground. The dark lord roared, lunging forward to Molly, but -

"PROTEGO!"

Elaine let out a gasp as she saw Harry appear, standing, his wand pointed at the dark lord, his eyes venomous.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly, his voice carrying. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Elaine couldn't move, she was frozen to the spot as she watched her brother.

"Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," came Harry's simple response. "THere are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"One of us?"

Elaine stood by Molly as they watched Harry and the dark lord - Voldemort - circle each other. They watched as they taunted each other, as they spoke of Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore is dead," Voldemort screeched, and Elaine struggled to focus as Severus was brought up. Harry spoke as if Severus was dead, and she recalled he'd left before she'd even gone down to retrieve his body and found him alive -

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," Harry was saying. "Snape was Dumbledore's, through and through."

Elaine could scarcely breathe as Harry spoke of Severus's love for her, of why he'd fought so hard for the past year - for her, for their lost child, for her child still away from her. She couldn't focus on their back and forth, and so was surprised to realize Harry was asking Voldemort to show remorse. "It's your one last chance. It's all you've got left, I've seen what you'll be otherwise. Be a man, try, try for some remorse."

And then-

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Elaine watched their spells meet, watched Voldemort's wand fly high, watched Harry catch it - and watched Voldemort's form fall to the ground, completely still, his blank eyes staring at the ceiling.

It was over. Voldemort was dead.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Elaine sat next to Severus's still form, the white sheet covering all but his neck and face. The wound in his neck was covered, hidden from view. He'd been in St. Mungo's for a week now, Pomfrey being unable to do anything more for him.

He'd not been allowed any visitors until that morning, but Elaine had been spending her nights in the waiting rooms anyway, not wanting to leave him alone any more than she had to. People had been by; Harry and his friends, Molly and the other Weasleys - but Elaine hadn't seen any of the Malfoys, and she wasn't sure what she would do if she did see any of them after learning it was Lucius who had escorted Severus to what could only have been his death. There was no way that the blonde man hadn't known what Voldemort wanted with him.

This thought had just gone through her mind when the door swung open and a healer's aid stood there, shifting uncomfortably. "There's a - a Narcissa Malfoy to see you, ma'am," she stuttered. Elaine just nodded, and she left.

"I'll be back," Elaine said softly, kissing Severus on his still cheek. There was no response, even as she waited briefly at the door. With a sigh, she continued out, going to the waiting room where Narcissa was seated.

"Lucius did what he could," the older woman blurted. "He - he put a stasis charm on Severus, making his blood go slowly. He - The dark l-lord-"

"Voldemort," Elaine interrupted coldly, and Narcissa nodded once.

"Vol- Voldemort had the snake with him and when he met with Severus, Severus told Lucius that was how the Dark - Voldemort - had always planned on killing him if he was betrayed or was no longer useful, with his snake, and so-"

"So he performed the charm so the venom wouldn't speed through his body, and he wouldn't lose blood as quickly as he normally would have," Elaine finished, sinking into a chair next to the blonde woman. "Is Lucius here?"

Narcissa shook her head. "That's why I am. They've been rounding everyone up that has the mark - rumor is they're going to start gathering up the ones they suspect, too."

"Me and you."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. So be prepared to be arrested."

Elaine reached Severus's room just in time to see healers surrounding him as he thrashed on the bed, screaming for them to release him, that he had to get back to his fiancee-

It was here Elaine stepped forward. "Severus, it's okay, I'm here Severus."

He calmed slightly, his eyes looking over her face frantically. "You're safe," he breathed, and she nodded, sitting on the bed beside him as the healers backed up. "You're here."

"I'm here," she repeated, smiling softly. "It's over. Voldemort is dead, so are most of the death eaters."

"Bellatrix?"

"Molly killed her."

"Weasley?" Severus croaked in surprise, and Elaine laughed. "I didn't know that woman had it in her." Elaine was about to respond as a loud commotion came from outside.

"I don't care if you have a warrant from Merlin himself, you will not take him to Azkaban!" one of the Healers that had just left was yelling, and Elaine slipped outside to see what was happening.

An auror stood in front of the healer, looking impatient. "The order comes from the ministry, all marked death eaters must be held in Azkaban until their trial-"

"And if he dies there?"

"I-"

"You can tell the damned ministry that unless he intends to take me to Azkaban as well, Severus Snape stays where he is until he is properly healed enough to _stand fucking trial_." With that, the healer stormed into Severus's room, brushing past Elaine, who shot the auror one last look before slipping back in behind him.

"They want to take me to Azkaban." Severus's voice was calm.

"Yes," the healer stated, and Elaine noticed his hands were shaking as he flipped through Severus's chart as a way to occupy himself. "You are in no condition to be moved, however, and I told the auror that."

"More like screamed it at the man," Elaine said with a snort, earning a small grin.

"Yes, I rather - I did that."

"Why though?" Elaine questioned.

"Harry Potter himself has come forward for you. He's even gone to the Prophet - what they've managed to rebuild, that is - and I'm inclined to believe the man who killed you-know-who is to be believed."

"Yes, that he is," Elaine said softly.

Time passed, and Severus stayed in the hospital. Elaine hadn't seen anyone other than Narcissa, and was surprised one day to see Kingsley step into Severus's hospital room.

The dark skinned man looked unnerved but determined. "I'm sorry to say, Severus, that they've asked for you to stand trial despite Potter's defense," he informed them. "And in fact, after this evening, you will not be permitted visitors until after your trial. And Elaine-" He looked over at her. "You are to stand trial too. You are unmarked, and so therefore will not be sent to Azkaban, however, they've asked for you to be held in the ministry itself until your trial, at the end of the month."

"No!" Severus hissed, attempting to sit up, but he was still too weak. "She has nothing to do with anything!"

"She was seen in your presence after Albus Dumbledore's death, she was seen at various death eater meetings, and is in fact the one who murdered Benjamin Davies. I have no choice." Kingsley looked at Elaine. "I believe both of you are innocent, however I have to please the rest of the Wizengamont and the aurors. It is why I came here this evening. You have five minutes to say your goodbyes, and then I must take you in."

Elaine gave Severus a hard kiss and pulled back slightly, looking into his dark eyes. "We survived, Severus," she whispered. "And we will get through this, too. I promise you that we will. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too," Severus croaked, and Elaine turned back to Kingsley, tears in her eyes.

"I'm ready," she said firmly.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Six months later

Elaine sat next to Narcissa Malfoy in courtroom ten, their hands interlocked so tight Elaine could feel Narcissa's nails digging into her palm, as Severus was brought in by a team of aurors. The dark haired man was strapped to his chair, and the trial began. Elaine could barely catch her breath as his charges were read.

"Severus Snape, current residence, st. mungos hospital," Shacklebolt stated, reading off the parchment in front of him. He looked up at Severus, who looked healthier than he had last she'd seen him, but he still looked tired, weak. "Accused of conspiring with Voldemort, murdering Albus Dumbledore and other wizards, using the Cruciatus curse on muggleborns, using the Imperious on fellow wizards. You plead?"

"Guilty." His voice came out cracked, and he cleared his throat, trying again. "Guilty." Shacklebolt eyed him, then looked toward the doors as they opened and Harry walked in.

Elaine hadn't seen her brother but once since the war ended; he'd attended her own trial and spoken up for her. She'd gotten off free thanks to him, but then he'd gone off with his friends and girlfriend and the Weasleys, while Elaine had gotten settled back in her old home that she'd shared with Ben. She had fought with the aurors to be allowed to see Severus in the two months since her release, but they hadn't caved, and so this was the first time she'd laid eyes on him since they'd both been arrested.

"Here to speak for the defendant, Harry James Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord known as Voldemort," Shacklebolt said in a dry voice. "Harry?"

Elaine listened as Harry described what Severus had done those last few years of the war, described his condition when Harry and his friends had been locked in the dungeon with them - here he stopped, his eyes finding Elaine's. They looked at each other for a moment, and he continued to speak. He talked of their recovery at the cottage with Bill and Fleur, and how he'd left to continue on while they'd stayed, only to join him at Hogwarts in the end to fight the death eaters.

Shacklebolt listened, and the jury too, and they all seemed thoughtful as Harry's testimony came to a close. "Thank you, Mr. Potter." Harry gave a nod and walked away from the podium, Minerva McGonagall stepping forward to take his place.

She spoke of Severus's time as headmaster; of the Carrows and the punishments they enacted. She spoke of how Severus was never there when the Carrows were doing detention, and the detentions he'd given out hadn't been much. "I didn't know whose side he was on until he disappeared," Minerva continued, staring at Severus straight in the eye. "Then Amycus Carrow stepped up - claiming he'd been given the position of Headmaster, that Severus had been captured by the dark lord for - for betraying him, and that he and Elaine Davies were being held by death eaters as punishment." She stopped, her eyes finding Elaine now. Elaine had always held respect for the older woman, even when she'd refused to speak with Elaine due to her allegiance during the war. But now Minerva looked back up at Shacklebolt. "Severus Snape may be guilty of killing Albus Dumbledore and serving the Dark Lord, but Albus requested both from him to help Harry and the rest of us win. If you put him in Azkaban, you will be doing a hero a great injustice."

As the trial ran on, Elaine couldn't help but keep her eyes trained on Severus. Last she'd seen him, he'd been broken, mentally and physically. The constant cruciatus he'd undergone at Bellatrix's wand had frayed his nerves, nearly killed him, and while he'd recovered slightly during their stay at the cottage, he'd been unable to be seen by an actual healer, and the damage had become semi-permanent.

At the end, they were all commanded to stand, and Elaine couldn't help but eye Severus as the straps were taken off of him and he rose slowly, his hands gripping the sides of the chair as he did so.

"In the case of Severus Tobias Snape, I find him - " Shacklebolt paused, his eyes drifting to Severus, something that looked like pity in them "- not guilty. He is free to return to his residence, with no restrictions." Elaine let out a breath as the courtroom slowly began clearing out. Severus remained where he was, his eyes on Elaine as she waited for enough space to clear between them before she was able to rush to his side. She pulled him into an embrace and she stood there, half holding him up and half leaning on him, for as long as she could.

"I've missed you," she whispered, feeling his hand drift to her hair. She pulled away and looked up at him. His dark eyes met hers, but they had sadness in them. "What is it?"

"I have nothing to give you," he confessed. "We - I wanted to marry you when the war ended, but I have nothing. I don't even have a home, not one I wish to go back to."

"I do," Elaine informed him, smiling softly. "You can come stay with me."

And so he did, joining her in the house in London. The first few weeks after Severus moved in with her were difficult, to say the least. Neither of them spoke of their baby, the one they'd lost, and Rowan, too, was a rough topic. Elaine still hadn't heard from Chester since the dark lord's defeat, despite the countless letters she'd sent out, and she feared she would never see her four year old again.

They'd been settled in for maybe a week when Harry came to visit. Severus had just laid down when a loud knock sounded on the door, and she went to see who it was. Elaine was startled to see Harry standing there, alone, looking uncomfortable. When he saw her, though, his face lit up. "Elaine."

She shut the door behind her, standing on the front step with Harry. "Yes?" She said, her voice cold. This took Harry by surprise, and his face dropped again.

"I uh - I came to see how you and Sna- pro-" he stuttered. "To see how you and Severus are uh, are doing?" Elaine raised her eyebrows. "I meant to come by sooner, after you got out of the ministry holding cells - "

"But you didn't," Elaine interrupted. She crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame. "I get that things have been hard-"

"But they haven't," Harry said, locking eyes with his sister. "Things have been the easiest they've ever been in - in forever, and so I got lost in them and - well, I had time get away from me," he admitted. "I meant to come visit you ages ago, I really did."

"But you've been happy, and didn't want to burden yourself with your death eater sister, is that it?"

"No!"

"Then what, Harry, because Severus is resting and I don't like to leave him alone too long," Elaine snapped impatiently.

"He's - how's he doing?" Harry questioned.

Elaine sank down onto the top step, dropping her head in her arms for a second before looking back up at Harry. "We aren't sure if he'll ever get better. The damage the cruciatus leaves -"

"I know," Harry said, and judging by the look on his face he was recalling the Longbottoms.

"I think it would be a blessing if he'd gone insane some days," Elaine admitted. Harry looked at her, shocked. "His heart's been damaged, his nerves are shot. He spends more time in pain than not," she told him. "The healers have him on a potion regimen to help regain some strength in his nerves, but it's slow going. The dark curse Greyback used at the end - well, he'd barely started his recovery and that set him back."

"I didn't realize it was that bad," Harry said softly, sitting next to her on the step. "If you need anything - gold, or anything, I know those potions get expensive, and I assume he can't-"

"No, he can't brew them himself anymore," Elaine said. "We have a little bit of money, but it's not much. It'll do, though. We'll manage."

"I'll have the money for the potions come out of my account at Gringotts," Harry informed her. "If it wasn't for Severus, I would be dead and Voldemort would be in control, so it's the least I can do. Please let me."

Elaine hesitated. It would be a huge help, and with Severus unable to work and her unwilling to leave his side- "Fine," she said finally. "But I need your fame to help me with something."

Time passed, and Elaine waited at home impatiently, waiting for the owl that would decide things. And then, close to February, an owl flew in the window with a letter from Harry, with only one sentence.

 _I've found him_.

Three weeks later, Elaine was standing at a muggle airport, waiting for the plane to arrive. Severus had stayed home, unsure about the crowds. While he was mostly recovered, there were days he was easily exhausted. And he didn't want to intrude on what he considered family business.

Elaine saw Roger first, his tall figure cutting a path into the crowd. He saw Elaine and broke into a run, and she hugged him, crying happily. Next was Kyle, who looked like he'd grown two feet since she saw him last, and then -

There Rowan was, holding tightly to Chester's hand. Elaine bent down, holding out her arms to her son. He looked up at Chester, who nodded encouragingly, and she took her son in her arms for the first time in nearly two years.

They were together again.

 **Just the epilogue left now, guys!**


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue

Elaine stood in front of a mirror, watching Molly and Narcissa converse quietly behind her. Even though it had been six years since the end of the war, it was still strange to see those two getting along. But they both had become her best friends, and she couldn't imagine anything without them.

While Severus spent a year getting over the torture and then the later curse, Molly had come over frequently with cooked meals for the both of them as a thank you for Severus saving Fred's life. Narcissa would often visit, and without the war looming over them the two of them were able to sit back and actually have a conversation every once in a while, which, to Elaine's surprise, led to the two of them often going out for dinner on their own every now and again.

Narcissa and Draco had even been invited to Harry's wedding to Ginny two years prior, while Elaine was surprised to be asked to attend as a bridesmaid. Now the pair would be coming to _her_ wedding, with baby James in tow.

Her wedding. Elaine looked back at the women again as Molly came forward to adjust her veil. "You are beautiful," the older woman told her, and she smiled.

Severus had proposed officially right after Harry's wedding, while they were sitting off to the side from everyone else. They'd discussed marriage prior, but they hadn't been prepared; money had been an issue with Severus's remaining St. Mungos bills. But Severus's apothecary and research lab had opened and was making quite a bit of gold, and so he'd finally been able to propose without feeling ashamed. Elaine had immediately said yes.

She'd spoken to Rowan privately later and explained things to him. He didn't seem to mind his mother was remarrying; he'd known Severus for years at that point and trusted the man. The ten year old knew a lot of what his mother and soon to be stepfather had done during the war, but the one thing he was never told about was the death of his father. Severus and Elaine had discussed it, even going as far as bringing Chester in, and they'd all agreed that that was a detail he didn't need to know, and so as far as Rowan knew, his father had been killed by a death eater on the dark lord's - Voldemort's- orders.

There was a knock on the door then, and Harry peeked his head in. "Everyone decent?"

"Yes, Harry," Elaine said with a laugh, and he fully entered, taking in the sight of his sister in her wedding dress.

"You look amazing."

Elaine smiled. "Thank you Harry." She fidgeted with a loose strand of hair. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly time," he responded, offering his arm to her.

Harry was giving her away. She and Harry had grown close over the years now that the war was behind them, and though he sometimes had a hard time getting along with Severus, he did his best for Elaine's sake. They had actually come to find out they had things in common, and often Severus and Harry would take Rowan and Teddy out to a Quidditch game together. They'd had a few spats, of course, no sibling relationship was perfect, but those were few and far between.

Elaine and Harry walked to the double doors. Behind them stood all of her friends, all of Severus's friends, including the majority of the Hogwarts staff. Madame Hooch had been unable to make it, and Elaine and Severus had never been that close to her, anyway.

The first thing she saw when the doors opened and the music began was Rowan standing next to Severus as his best man. Elaine couldn't help but smile at the sight of her son looking so determined in his suit and tie. But then her eyes drifted to Severus, and everything else felt like a dream.

Afterword, after she had become Elaine Snape, she walked around the crowds and greeted all of the guests with her new husband by her side.

Fred and George were there with their wives, Angelina and Alicia respectively, Angelina's belly looking like it was going to burst. Elaine congratulated Fred, for she hadn't known the two were expecting. He just grinned at her and took his wife to the dance floor.

Draco and his fiancee, Astoria Greengrass, sat quietly at one of the tables, lost in each other and the small girl that sat in between them. Much to everyone's surprise, Draco had ended up adopting Delphi Riddle, who was now Delphi Malfoy. They'd taken Narcissa aside and promised they'd tell the girl about the fact they weren't her true parents and that the people who'd conceived her were dead, but they would wait until she was older to know the truth about what they'd done, and how she'd come to be.

Teddy sat with Andromeda Tonks and his mother, and she briefly said her hellos. She and Teddy weren't as close as she and Harry, due to the vast age difference, but she loved her little brother, and was pleased he had his grandmother to help raise him after their father's death. She and Tonks had spoken in private after things had settled after the war, and she'd asked Elaine to take in Teddy should something happen to her. Elaine had, of course, agreed. She had lost too much family already not to agree.

Elaine and Severus swept through the dancefloor, eyes on each other, as the music played around them. This was it, what they'd done all they had for: this peace. And as they swept into the garden, Elaine took the moment of privacy to whisper the secret she'd been hiding for weeks into Severus's ear, and he'd grinned at the news.

"We are having a baby?" he asked, and she nodded, smiling.

Yes. They were at peace. And all was well.

 **It's all over! *sniff* *sniff***

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and please, leave a review!**


End file.
